


Twist of Faith

by LocalSarcasm



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hollow Crown (2012), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Time Travel, medieval to modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalSarcasm/pseuds/LocalSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scorned lover takes revenge on King Henry V, catapulting him into a world and time unbeknownst to him. Will he find his way back home with the help of a new friend, or will the king forever be stuck in this foreign and odd world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was an unprecedented celebration of peace and of unity that raved through the halls of the king’s castle. It was the promise of an end to a tiresome war and a beginning to a blessed union between nations which had the people of England cheer in happiness. Wives finally kissed their husbands welcome, mothers embraced their sons, and the ones fallen in war were remembered by those who now slept soundly in their beds without fear of uncertainty.

King Henry; this tall and handsome man, kissed by the marks of battle, sat in his throne, surrounded by his advisors and fellow nobles who joined him in joyous celebration. The man exuded pride, gained by his many conquests in the now forgotten war, happy to rejoice his godly right as the true king of England and France. But this was not just a celebration of long awaited peace that the people in his court celebrated, but a celebration of a royal wedding to be.

Yet in his majesty’s court, where the rejoicing was at its loudest and most colorful, a scorned lover dared to desist this happy occasion.

Catherine of Valois was the name our scorned lover had heard talked about in the halls of the castle, and the very same name she screamed as she burst through the doors into Henry’s court. “CATHERINE?! You are to marry Catherine, that French whore?” shouted the woman with tears falling from her eyes, wetting her trembling red lips.

The merry joy of the room quieted as the nobles, musicians, dancers and all, turned to the woman in shocked intrigue. She was not of noble birth by the way she looked, nor was she a lady of any wealth or stature. Yet if one listened closely to the gossip of court, her name would appear in conjunction with the king’s more often than one would have first imagined.

The lady did not care of the looks and wondering eyes of the nobles present. She did not care for their elitism nor what they thought of her, for she knew her place in King Henry’s life and knew that she was untouchable by all. _She_ was his lover; the one who for years had kept him from astray, and away from the clutches of other unclean harlots that wished to bed the now king.

Henry looked to his left and to his right, noting that already the new gossips were formed with very little delay by the nobles around him. The king, who remained calm and collected, stoic to the nature he wished to portray, turned to his deputy and the captain of his personal guard, wishing to have her discreetly taken away into his chambers until a later time of better convenience.

The lady did not comply with the king’s wishes, but then again, that was something he knew to be expected. But still the king did not cower away from the drama that unfolded before him, but stood up with a dismissive grin as if the woman had been nothing more than a servant cursed with lunacy.

Instead, the king removed himself from his throne and walked among his guests. “Now…” the king laughed as he began to rectify the situation and joined in the merriment of his subjects. “Let us resume our celebration, shall we? More dancing!” he shouted and the musicians complied, livening up the hall as the guests returned to their evening of drink and happy conversation.

“My gracious friends, pray tell me, where is my uncle?” he asked among friends who surrounded him. The elderly man came forth through the crowd of people, humbly bowing down to his lord.

“Ah! There you are dear uncle.” said the king and excused them to continue as a private conversation, walking to a quieter corner without prying ears and eyes. “My understanding with the dauphin is that I and Catherine are to wed in a month’s time.” The elderly man listened to his nephew with focused ears, nodding to the agreed plan of marriage. “I presume all will be taken care of to successfully assure this comes to fruition? May I trust you with this?”

“My gracious king, nothing would make me happier than to assure that this transition into blessed union comes to term with joy and happy circumstance.” replied the uncle, but hesitated shortly, staring at the hidden doors across them that the deputy had used to dispose of the uninvited guest. “But I must admit, my Lord, I do not think I am the one who should be doing the assuring tonight.”

The king followed his uncle’s gaze and agreed to his presumption, knowing well that there was one who did not wish for this union of marriage to come to pass. “Indeed she will have to be dealt with tonight.” the king mumbled mournfully. “If only she would understand…”

“Go to her, my Lord, and make her understand. You are the king of England, and so you must do as best for your people.” replied the uncle, encouraging his nephew through this trying time in his private life.

Henry hesitated for a moment, but agreed shortly after, understanding that his kingly duty would be to marry the French princess and become a devoted husband; to cut ties with those who shared his affectionate love in secrecy, no matter how unjust and painful it may be.

Henry was not proud of his earlier courting of this secret lover, knowing that he could never marry a woman of no rank. For years he had kept her as his companion; ever since they were younglings, always finding themselves in trouble together. It shamed him, knowing how she would never be respected again because of his callous hands that held her close. Without her virtue intact, she would be an outcast, treated as filth… because he dared to loved her.

So when he arrived to meet his lover of nearly ten years, he knew of the implications and scrutiny she would have to endure and suffer. He knew that this marriage to be would break her heart. But being king, there was nothing to be done.

“Mary?” he called out to her as he entered his bedchamber, where the two had been together alone many a time. He looked around in search of her, the many candles illuminating just enough to distinguish her shivering back as she stood on the balcony looking out into the night sky of a million stars.

“Mary, I understand how difficult this may be for you, but I must beg for you to underst-“

“How difficult…?” she cried out to him and finally turned around, revealing her tear soaked cheeks. Her eyes were a frightful color of red and her lips torn nearly to shreds. It was as if death had already claimed her, but had spat her back onto earth to suffer; her once beautiful face and body now mere withered memories. Mary yelled with her angry tears, “You have betrayed me! You said you loved me!” and held herself tightly, unsure of what to do in the presence of the liar she called her love.

Henry felt sorry for the young woman. He wished deep in his heart that if he could have speared her of the heartbreak he caused her, he would have. “Mary, please.” he begged her softly. “This is a union of necessity; of politics. I do not love Catherine.”

“You lie!” she screamed at him.

Henry begged for her to understand. He took steps to hold her, to comfort her, but she would not have him near her, let alone touch her. But Henry only insisted, wishing to console his love and to calm her down just enough to convince her it would all be well; that he would take care of her in any way possible.

But much to his surprise, Mary’s reaction only turned sour. She became angry, even furious as he dared to come near her. It was this hostility that prompted her to take action, to pull a weapon from the back of her corseted dress; a dagger just small enough and handy to put the king under slight duress.

“Mary…” Henry begged and reached for her, wishing to end this conflict he felt Mary only fueled. But Mary, in her furious state, wielded her dagger, cutting his cheek until the blood fell upon his strawberry blond beard.

Henry tried his best to shield himself from her angry attack, ducking and sliding atop the marble floor underneath the opened doorway to the balcony, getting caught in the massive drapes that adorned her favorite colors. But too concerned was he of her safety, that he did not realize how she had now trapped him out in the cold.

Like a wild beast, Henry was at her mercy with his back leaning against the stone railing of the balcony, imploring the crying woman he had betrayed for his country. “Please listen, Mary, I beg you!” he pleaded with tears of his own as he faced her and the weapon.

“No! It is _you_ who shall listen now.” said she and approached him with a mind of malice. “No longer will I stand for your treachery. You have chosen poorly for the last time and now it is you who shall pay the price.”

With each new step she took, the fiercer she became and the more Henry feared her. With every new ounce of anger she beheld, the more her power grew and the closer her weapon threatened both his safety as well as hers.

But even with the threat of her dagger, this was not the weapon he truly feared for her to wield. Henry knew the dark truth of her heritage; the blood of the ancient people from the north ran swiftly through her veins with dark mysticism he never dared to know more of.

She had confided in him years ago of the tribe of her fathers, of how there was more to be seen just beyond the thickness of the forest, were the darkness loomed away from prying eyes. His father had warned him of these unsavory people with their mystical beliefs and violent customs, but not before tonight had he ever thought her to act upon her religion.

With each new step of fury she took with the sharp dagger that pointed towards him, odd clouds gathered menacingly around them as she summoned the spirits of her gods to unleash revenge on Henry’s soul.

“I call upon thee, o’ vengeful one!” she prayed with white glossy eyes that terrified the king to his core. “I require justice from who I call my Lord. Spite this man of lies, whose serpent tongue and silk hands have betrayed my honor.”

“Mary please listen!” Henry begged, terrified of his Mary’s chanting and prayer.

But his love, now under the thrall of a demon god, only threatened him more with her weapon. Worried for his safety at the hands of his one and only love, Henry sat upon the edge of the stone balcony, holding on tightly for his life that would surely end if he were to let go and fall.

“I call upon thy mercy, my Lord. Make him suffer.” she cried out to the dark sky that surrounded them. “Until the end of days, until love is finally bestowed upon him, may he suffer the loss just as I have suffered. May it be taken from him, just as he had stolen my love from me.” she prayed to her god.

“Mary, you must stop this at once!” Henry screamed as Mary climbed atop him, wielding the dagger against his heart.

“No mercy shall be shown to you.” said she onto him as she held his chest down, dagger pointed to his heart, his head hanging off the balcony. Her eyes now white and glazed, showed no trace of compassion of the one he loved, but hate and intolerance of the betrayal he had committed against her. “If only you had not strayed away from me, my Hal.” she whispered to his ear and pushed the dagger into his chest, then pulling it back out with a thick coat of his royal blood.

Henry was overwhelmed with her ultimate conviction, staring confused between her and the dagger that dripped of his life force. He could not comprehend this act she had committed upon him, so much so, that when he stared upon her motionless, he was unable to stop the malice she continued to cause on his body.

Henry’s eyes began to blur and the feeling in his hands and feet began to diminish, leaving him immobile to fend for himself as she began to roll him off the balcony.

Henry could not see, could not hear or feel much as he lay upon the grass, staring up at the midnight sky as the blood rushed out of his chest. The only thing that brought him comfort during his last moments on this earth, was a muffled voice of an angel, giving him solace that he would not die cold and alone without someone to hold his hand.

“Yes, I’m still here.” she hastily screamed to a device between her shoulder and ear. “Yes, I’m applying pressure to his chest, but there is still a lot of blood coming out.” she folded and refolded her now damaged scarf, hastily trying to keep this man alive she had stumbled upon on her late night jog.

“Come on, mate,” she begged nervously, “please don’t die on me. I’ve really had a rotten day as it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too much this time. Pretty much just setting things up and introducing some characters.

”Well hello there, friend. How do you feel?” the angel whispered gently near Henry’s ears, bringing him forth from his deathly slumber. The sky above Henry’s eyes shined so bright, he thought heaven had finally claimed him and that the pearly gates of heaven greeted him with the angel as God’s messenger. But with each new painstaking blink of his blurry eyes, heaven turned into a much darker, colder room that did not resemble the heaven that the teachings of others had convinced him of. His chest ached with a burn he recognized before; a painful reminder of a wound inflicted. Surely God would not inflict such a torment on his soul after death?

“Is this heaven?” he asked as he woke to the odd sounds of the room, nervously trying to gain the sight of his blurry and confused eyes. The room was colorless and odd, with a horrible stench he could only describe as a sickeningly sweet smell. _This_ certainly was not God’s kingdom, though an angel, his savior, did stand before him.

The angel, with long dark hair and dark eyes that rivaled the night sky, laughed gently in her heavenly manner, warming his heart with a wordless promise that she would care for him on behalf of God. “No, this isn’t heaven, I’m afraid.” said the angel and tucked the king’s blanket tightly to his side to keep the warmth from disappearing. “I don’t think heaven smells of disinfectant.”

Henry stared curiously at the angel with his tired eyes, too exhausted and in pain to question her heavenly tongue that made no sense to him. “Fair angel, pray tell, what is this place?”

The angel stared slightly perplexed at the man lying in the hospital bed. She was rather taken with his choice of words, wondering if he had received a concussion before she stumbled upon him, or if his vocabulary was otherwise just old fashioned. Or then again, she pondered, perhaps his confusion was a symptom of the injury he had sustained, and the surgery that had swiftly followed.

“You’re at the hospital, you lost a lot of blood.” said the angel. “You were stabbed in the chest, but you’ll be alright, I promise you. Can you remember what happened or who did this to you?”

Henry shook his head, which only furthered his quickly creeping pain that headed north, up to his head. “You must call upon my uncle, the duke of Exeter. I must hold council with him without delay. Tell the master of this domain that I am in need of a steed. I must return to my duties without haste.” said Henry and tried his best to sit up, much to his angel’s worry.

“Uh-huh. Yeah, I’ll get right on that.” she mumbled in disbelief and worry for this man’s head. ‘Surely he can’t be serious?’ she pondered. “But before I go and do… all that, how does your head feel?”

“As long as my head remains steady on my shoulders, it shall have to suffice. I thank thee, fair angel, for your care, but I have little time to waste.” he replied succinctly and gathered all his strength to sit up. Henry threw his blanket away to reveal the hospital gown he wore underneath, causing him shock and confusion at the sight.

“What the devil is this?” he asked as he saw the flimsy material in place of his royal attire. Henry, much to his savior’s worry, got out of the bed with merciless determination despite his injury, and looked upon the many wires and tubes connected to him with horror and curiosity.

“Hey, wait!” the angel scurried to him, gently pushing the man’s shoulder to stop him. The man turned out to be quite tall and muscular, tough slightly crouched he was as he stood before her, and was certainly capable of pushing her away if he so chose to. “I don’t think you should be getting up, you just came out of the operating room not too long ago. You should take it easy. You might tear your stitches.”

As Henry’s consciousness grew, so did his wonderment. He scanned the room quickly, feeling faint as he saw the many contraptions of foreign origin around him, making terrible noise that offended his aching head and ears. But it was the pain in his chest that caused most concern to him. Henry stared down the slight opening of his gown, noting the scarring and damage done to his chest with a patch of thread weaved through his skin. “What is this? What have you done?! Where have you taken me, witch?!” he yelled with his deep voice which scared his angel of mercy. “What is this godforsaken place? As your king, I demand an explanation!”

“Hey, just calm down!” she replied, trying to avoid any further injuries from happening – on either one of them.

But despite her reasonable request, Henry, the soldier king, only fumed with more anger and agitation as he fought to preserve his life from this foreign threat, pulling at the wires connected to him until the machines fell onto the floor with an echo.

The woman quickly turned around on instinct, pressing the emergency button, which was followed by a group of nurses and orderlies rushing to the room armed with sedatives, subsequently turning him immobile just long enough till he calmed down into yet another slumber.

 

***

 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Arie?” the dashing young doctor asked his friend as he pulled her away from the hectic room and into the safety of the emergency room lounge.

Arie, in her slightly shocked state nodded, cradling her arms as she consoled her weary mind after the surprise outtake on behalf of this mystery man. “Yes, I’m fine. Thanks, Michael.” said she, though her trembling figure begged to differ.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No, just startled me a bit.” she replied, and Michael begged for her to sit down and calm her nerves. This odd occurrence was not expected, least by her, yet she remained concerned for this man, wondering who he was, what had happened to him and why he reacted in such a way.

“Have you found out who he is?” she pondered, curious to know more of this man who spoke in such an odd way.

Doctor Michael sighed and sat down beside his friend. “Frankly, we have no idea. He had no wallet, no I.D., no cellphone…” Michael replied slightly worried. “He must have been robbed or something.”

“Poor guy…”

“Yeah.” Michael agreed. “You didn’t happen to get any information on him before he went mental, did you?”

Arie shook her head in thought, trying to remember everything he had said before he lost his mind and attacked her. Nothing relating to the stab wound came to mind, but everything else about this man certainly did raise some eyebrows. “He said something about his uncle, the duke of Exeter, I think?”

“Duke of Exeter?” Michael pondered aloud. “I don’t think there is such a thing.”

“Well that’s what he said. And he seemed in a right hurry to go and see him.”

“Was there anything else? Did he tell his name, or where he was from?”

Arie wracked over her brain but still couldn’t find anything useful. “I’m sorry, Mike, but I’ve got nothing. He did speak in a weird way though, but he didn’t say anything else except that he wanted to leave.”

“Spoke in a weird way?” Michael asked curiously.

“Yeah, like in an old fashioned way, like in the middle-ages or something that you see in the movies or on tv. Called me an angel and everything…” she sniggered.

Michael smiled at the term with a chuckle. “I’ll have to check for signs of a concussion. Calling you an angel…”

“Watch it!” she playfully slapped his arm at his teasing, making him laugh. He knew just the things to say to push her buttons.

“But seriously though, I think perhaps you should go home and sleep this all off. It’s getting quite late and you’ve been through a lot this evening.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” she agreed and the two rose from their seats. Michael carefully walked her to the exit, making sure she would obtain a taxi to get her home safely at this very late hour.

“Mike, what do you think is going to happen to him?”

Michael pondered for a moment, thinking over the procedures for such an issue. “We’ll keep him here for a couple of days, see how his wound heals. Other than that, there’s nothing _we_ can do for him. Hopefully the police and social services will have more luck finding out who he is than we did.”

It was not exactly a happy conclusion for the evening, but Arie felt she could not do anything more to help this poor man’s cause. “Can I come by tomorrow morning? Will you be here?” She asked her friend as she made her goodbyes, yawning silently as the late hour turned to morning.

“I’ll be here tomorrow,” said the doctor, but hesitated slightly, “but I’m not that comfortable in letting you see him if he continues this aggressive behavior.”

“You don’t think I can take care of myself?” she asked with a slight humorous gleam in her eyes, smiling wickedly as she got into the car.

Michael had the mind to answer her in the negative, considering how she was nearly attacked by this man earlier, but ultimately opted to remain silent as to not get himself yet another sturdy, but friendly slap, which he secretly did enjoy receiving from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the rest of what was left of the short night, Arie could not stop thinking about the brutalized man she had encountered on her jog. A hundred different questions ran through her head as she lay in her comfy bed. Questions ranging from who he was, what he was doing in the middle of a forest trail and why, kept Arie on edge and totally incapable of shutting her brain off and falling asleep.

Eventually her curiosity got the best of her and she needed to know his current status, even though this meant leaving home earlier than what her internal clock would have allowed. She was still rather shy about seeing him, though. After such a threatening incident that she had managed to avoid up to now in her life, the little voice in her head cautioned the need to know more in her heart. Unfortunately for her, this would not be the first nor the last time that her curiosity would triumph over her sensibility.

“Arie, here again?”

“Good morning, Kate.” she greeted the red-headed emergency room nurse, who had just arrived for her shift when Arie left the previous night. “Yeah, I came to see how our John Doe is doing. Has he been playing nice with others?”

“I heard about what happened last night.” said the nurse and got up from her station, hugging her friend with a warm consoling heart, before walking Arie to the door which led to the hospital room the mysterious man had been put into. Arie peeked through the small window embedded into the door, seeing the man in question lying sound asleep in his bed. “He’s been sleeping soundly throughout the night. Poor lad is all tuckered out after surgery and the meds we gave him.” said the nurse as she peeked through.

“Did they ever find out who he is?”

Kate shook her head. “Nope, the police have nothing. They even took fingerprints…”

“How can the police not figure this out?”

Kate shrugged her shoulders, not knowing how to respond. “It’s weird, I know.” she pondered but soon had an idea. “Hey! You work with social services, right? Don’t you have any ideas or know someone who deals with these things?” Kate replied, to which Arie scoffed exasperated with a feeling of hopelessness.

“Kate, I work with small children, not grown adults.” she replied, the nurse trailing behind her as she walked away from the room and in attempt to head to her own department in the hospital. “The same rules don’t apply. I have no idea what to do with him.”

“Well the police can’t do anything since there aren’t any witnesses, and he can’t explain why he was there. We can’t keep him for much longer either…”

Arie pondered the inevitable conclusion seriously, wondering what would come of this man once he would be released from the hospital’s care. Clearly the man was not ‘all-there’, talking such odd nonsense about being a king…

But despite the curious occurrence that had fallen into her path, this was no longer Arie’s problem, though an interesting case it was. She had done her civic and moral duty and helped him from certain death, and only the police could and should take care of this mystery man. “I-I have to get going.” she soon recovered from her daydreaming about the curious man, which she conveniently blamed on the lack of caffeine in her system on this early morning.

“Are you sure?” asked Kate with an unspoken hint, that clearly was meant to make her reconsider Arie’s whole outlook on the matter. “You don’t want to wait and see if he wakes up?”

“It’s none of my business, Kate.” said Arie and said her goodbyes, walking away from the desk Kate sat behind of. But just as young Kate had anticipated, her friend soon stopped and turned around with a slight glint in her eyes and hesitation on her lips. “Um… let me know if something happens, yeah?”

***

The night had been one of the most grueling ones Henry had ever experienced in his life. He had seen war, had seen death; things that he wished not to see again but knew how to deal with. But this… Everything around him here, in this room, was foreign to his English eyes and ears.

Even now as he lay in bed, chained by odd straps that rivaled the chains in his native land, he watched with wearily as the curious eyes of his jailor looked upon him through the window in the door. He said not a thing as she came into the room carrying rations for him, but she sparked an interest within him. Rarely the keeper of such a jail was so young and portrayed such innocence as this youngling did.

“You know, you could make it a lot easier for yourself if you just told us what happened.” said the young woman with her magic fingers as she conjured water from a see-through pitcher.

Mystified, Henry stared at her as she rolled a tray over on top of his lap and presented his food to him. “’Kate’, is it?” he asked, breaking the silence that had prevailed for hours.

Kate stared back with surprise as he guessed her name correctly. “That’s right.” said she with a soft smile. “Well at least now we know you can read.” she continued, referencing the name tag on her uniform that he stared at so diligently.

“I was tutored by the best teachers in England, of course I can read. My father would not have his heir be a simpleton.” said Henry, offended by the woman’s ignorance in his company.

“Well excuse me, Mr. Smarty-pants,” she snidely replied, “but none of us know what you can do, all account of you not talking to us.”

“My business is my own.” replied Henry, but soon lowered his attack as the youngling clearly took offence, injuring Henry’s gentleman sensibility as it made him aware of his lack of manners. “I apologize, young Katherine. It is this place that has me on edge. This place, this- this hell… it is upsetting.”

Kate looked around as she went on with his lunch, helping him eat while he was restricted by the straps that kept both him and everyone else safe. “Granted, it isn’t the swankiest room there is, but at least you don’t have to share.”

Henry stared in utter confusion as half of what this woman had said made no logical sense to him. But even with the lack of knowing what she had said, Henry followed her lead, eagerly eating the bland food she fed him.

“So… we know you’re English, by the way you talk, which is adorable by the way. Five years I’ve spent in this country, and that cute accent still makes me shiver.” Katherine giggled like a young schoolgirl, which certainly made Henry doubt if this youngling was trustworthy enough to keep him alive. “Are you going to tell me your name, or will you keep on being all mysterious?”

Henry hesitated for a moment on whether or not to tell this young woman. Clearly she did not recognize him as her king, but perhaps now that he was in such a vulnerable state, this detail was best kept a secret for now.

“I am Henry.” said the king plainly, but that was enough for young Kate.

“Henry, is it?” she mulled the name over, imitating his very words humorously. “Would you like to talk about what happened, Henry?”

“I would rather not.” he replied. Kate sighed slightly disappointed but did not press for any more information. She had hoped that perhaps their little chat would have warmed him up a bit, just enough so she could gain any information for the police, but the man clearly remained stubborn. 

“That woman, the one who saved me… is she here?” 

Kate’s brows shot up in surprise at the mention of her friend, not expecting him to be so curious about her since he nearly attacked her the other evening. “Yeah, she is. Sort of.” replied Kate and started cleaning up the tray. “She works at the other end of the building, over at the children’s department.”

“I would very much like to meet her again. I am afraid I wasn’t quite myself the last we met, but I would like to give her my gratitude for saving my life.”

“That’s so nice,” Kate smiled widely at the kind thought. “But I think she’s a bit busy with work at the moment. But I’ll certainly call her over if you’d like me to.”

“Please do, Katherine.”

***

“So what did he say?” Arie asked gleefully intrigued as she walked alongside Kate in a brisk pace from the other end of the hospital. The curious case of the mystery man in the E.R. had kept Arie on edge for the entirety of the morning, so when she received the call from Kate, she was more than willing to come over and try her luck again. Hopefully he wasn’t as temperamental this time around, Arie thought to herself.

“’Hasn’t really said a thing other than his name is Henry.” Kate replied. “But he is dreamy, though. Horrible teeth, but definitely not a game changer.”

Michael, the ever involved doctor, soon joined them in mid-sentence after hearing their conversation, butting in with his own thoughts and suggestions. “You Americans, always so obsessed with perfect teeth.” he retorted, to which Kate only grumbled under her breath. “Actually, Arie, I was hoping that you could help us with our patient.”

“What can I do?” she asked with hopeful determination, though she didn’t know how she could gain any more information from him that Kate hadn’t already, considering how he had attacked her the last time they met.

“He must have something to say, since he specifically wished to see you.” Michael replied with a forming scheme his lips and eyes couldn’t hide. “What if you try talking with him, see what he has to say, and if you can, ask for his personal information and what happened last night.”

“I-I don’t know about all that.“ Arie thought with a slight stutter, fearing that he could potentially get angry if cornered and provoked if yet another person came to ask him questions. Yet the curiosity about this mystery man lingered in her mind, and she was too involved already to let the chance to know more pass on by. “Do you think it’s safe to go in?”

“Oh yeah,” Kate scoffed nonchalantly with a wave of her hand as if it were nothing, “he’s as safe as a kitten. Besides, he’s still strapped in.”

But still, Arie hesitated for a moment as she discreetly peeked through the window in the door. Michael noticed her hesitation, and the part of the concerned friend took over. “You don’t have to go in, Arie. I don’t want to put you in a position you feel uncomfortable in.”

Arie sighed a deep breath but ultimately insisted on going in, after she gained her inner strength. “I’ll be fine, thank you Michael.” said she with a slightly forced smile and an intake of breath, gaining her courage as she bravely went through the door and into the room which held the curious man named Henry.

Henry had spent the better half of the morning staring at everything around him, learning keenly the workings of every contraption that seemed so foreign and odd to him. But once the woman he referred to as his angel came through the door, everything paled against the fascination and exquisiteness that was her.

Arie was hesitant to get too close as she walked in and was met with a deep blue stare. He had a fascinated look in his eyes; such a stillness that Arie had never seen before in anyone else. It was as if he was an animal waiting for his pray, but somehow, less menacing. He didn’t seem like he was dangerous, but then again, perhaps the straps binding his hands and legs created that illusion in Arie’s mind.

The long, silent moment as she walked closer only seemed to grow even longer in the pure silence of the room. Neither of them knew quite what to say to one another, both choosing to remain still and quiet till the other would start. The maddening awkwardness only built up between the two, and Arie had finally had enough.

“So… how are you feeling?” Arie asked slightly uncomfortably at the man who still stared deep into her eyes.

It took him a moment to reply, but once he did, his searching look remained without a sign of wavering. This was certainly very uncommon for Arie to experience. “I am well, because of you.” replied the man in the bed. “I am told that it was a miracle that the injury was not lethal, and that you found me just in time. Or so says the man in the white coat.”

“Michael.” she corrected him. “His name in Michael and he’s your doctor.”

“Aye, he is a mighty healer, this doctor Michael.”

Arie nodded stiffly, “He is, but, um…” she mumbled, totally confused by this man and his agenda. “I’m sorry, why did you want to see me?”

Henry sat up in his bed, trying to appear as respectable as possible, just as his upbringing had taught him to do in front of a lady and in such a moment of gratitude. “Pray tell me, dear lady, what is your name?”

Arie shifted slightly, confused yet again as the man used his odd words that seemed so out of place. “I’m Arie.” she replied.

“Lady Arie? A peculiar name, but a fitting one nonetheless.” he said and mulled the name over on his tongue, before continuing on, “I wish to give you my heartfelt gratitude for saving my life, my guardian angel. I am forever in your gratitude.”

Arie was staggered by the thank you and attention she received, and could not hide the blushing smile that crept onto her lips and cheeks. “Anyone would have done the same…”

“I disagree.” said Henry honestly. “I know many a man who would not have done as you did. So please, dear Lady Arie, if I can ever be at your service, do tell me and I shall assist you in your endeavors.”

Arie thanked the man for his offer, nearly refusing kindly to his services until she remembered the scheme Michael had formed. “Actually…” Arie pondered, “It would mean a great deal for me, and Doctor Michael, if you told us more about yourself, like what your full name is or your social security number, or perhaps if there is somebody we could call…”

“I do not know of this ‘social security’ you speak of.” said he with his unrelenting deep gaze. “I have, out of necessity, kept my true identity a secret, in fear that my presence be found by those unkind to my person.”

“’Those unkind’?” Arie asked suddenly very fearful of this man and his suspicions, dreading that he was a criminal or terrorist of some kind.

“There are those who do not wish to allow my upcoming marriage to the princess of France come to pass. I fear that there are loyal members of the French crown that will do as they must to keep me from claiming my right to the throne.”

“The French throne?” Arie stuttered in confusion, her eyebrows shooting up with the utter nonsense the man kept creating about some French crown. “I’m sorry, but I’m confused. Who are you and why are you claiming the French throne for yourself?”

“My dear lady, I am Henry of Monmouth, son of Henry of Bolingbroke and Mary de Bohun, King of England and Lord of Ireland, soon to be the rightful ruler of France.”

Arie stared at Henry with a vacant look of disbelief and a nervous chuckle as she mulled over his claim of being the king of England. Somewhat entertained, Arie searched his face, trying to find at least a spark of humor behind his eyes that would convince her that he was messing about.

Unfortunately for her, this so called king exhibited no signs of playful kidding around.

“Wait, wait… you’re telling me that you’re the king of England?” she asked and sat down next to him.

“I would not lie. Not when there is threat which exists to harm me.” replied Henry. “Do you not believe me?”

‘The man is clearly insane.’ thought Arie as she listened to every word he spoke. But again, there was just something very odd about this particular man… other than being crazy, that is. Granted, she had not spent much time with people suffering from delusions, but he seemed very calm and rational about whom he thought he was, explaining his fears with sound evidence that made sense… if there actually were any French princesses left and a king of England, that is.

“I believe you are who you say you are.” replied Arie, trying to calm him before he’d feel threatened and lash out due to stress. Of course she did not believe him to be the king of England, as there hadn’t been one for over six decades. But if there was something she remembered from her psych studies, it was never to provoke or anger a person with delusions. “Can you tell me anything else? Like who it was that did this to you?”

“It is of no matter.” Henry replied, vaguely and swiftly dismissing her question as he shifted uncomfortably at the memory of his Mary. “She shall be dealt with once I return.”

“She?” Arie asked with a raised brow, finally gaining some information from his slight slip-up.

A slight look of threatened panic flashed in Henry’s eyes after he realized his mistake, but in his swift riposte, he answered, “’She’ shall be put to justice and that shall be the end of it. In the meantime, I must ask a favor from you, though much have you provided me thus far with such generosity.”

‘Nearly had him!’ Arie snapped at herself internally, disappointed by the lack of more info he refused to give her. But nevertheless, she listened and nodded to what he had to ask, wanting to make him happy if it meant gaining more information and possible leverage over him.

“My uncle, the Duke of Exeter… I wish to let him know of my whereabouts and assure him of my safety.”

“If that’s what you want, I’ll sure try to contact him.” Arie replied and got up. “I’ll just go and… send a letter, or a carrier pigeon, telling you’re safe. You just rest for now.”

Henry finally relaxed at the knowledge that his confidant would be informed by the hands of this merciful angel. “Thank you, my lady.” he replied and watched her take her leave. But before she walked through the door, he stopped her.

“Lady Arie,” said he, “will I see you again?”

Arie turned, surprised by his question that had the slightest hint of a request. “Would you like to?” Henry nodded just slightly, but without any misinterpretation, with a quiet ‘aye’. “Then I’ll see you again at a later time.” she replied and walked out with a warm smile that certainly caught the attention of both Michael and Kate.

“That’s a very wide grin you have there.” said Kate with a mischievous grin of her own. “I told you he was cute, didn’t I?”

“So what did he say?” Michael intervened, ignoring Kate’s heart shaped eyes and attraction to the man and the gossip around him.

“Well…” Arie pondered, mulling over how she would inform her friends and colleagues of the fact that Henry though he was king. “He, um… thinks he’s the king of England.”

Her two friends stood there slightly flabbergasted, though Kate seemed infinitely more entertained, bursting out into a fit of laughter. Michael on the other hand seemed rather concerned, wondering if his patient had sustained any brain damage.

“King Henry?” Kate asked, her wide eyes expressing her wild imagination that now galloped at a whopping speed. “Which one? He’s not the one who kept beheading his wives, is he?”

Arie scowled, not finding it as humorous or entertaining as her young friend did. “I don’t think so. He doesn’t seem like the beheading type.” Arie replied sarcastically. “’said he was Henry of Monmouth, though.”

“Henry the Fifth.” Michael surprised the two women after such a long bout of silence. “He thinks he’s Henry the Fifth. This should be interesting… Did he say anything else?”

“Only that he wanted to see his uncle. Oh! And that his attacker was a woman, though that part he did let slip accidentally.” replied Arie. “I think we’re going to need to call Dr. Sidney for this one.”


	4. Chapter 4

”Well… what do you think?” Michael asked on behalf of his curious band of hopeless companions, who waited with just as much curiosity as Michael did about their resident loony. Both Arie and Kate stared at the bushy mustachioed psychiatrist who exited the hospital room, expecting to hear his professional opinion on the case of the medieval man.

“The patient, despite having delusions of being Henry V, is by all accounts very coherent and quite intelligent. He was very calm and collected throughout the duration of our conversation, and didn’t show any signs of memory loss concerning what had happened, nor did he show any abnormalities in coherent and linear thinking.”

“You think he’s actually the king of England?” Kate asked with a mischievous smirk and a glint in her young eyes, clearly very entertained by the whole situation.

Michael on the other hand was not as entertained. “Be serious, Kate.” he tutted the young nurse, who conveniently ignored her other duties in exchange for some juicy gossip on her new favorite patient.

“What I think Kate is asking, is if it’s possible he thinks he’s actually who he claims he is?” Arie asked seriously, making the psychiatrist ponder. “Maybe it’s some kind of schizophrenia?”

“I am not comfortable in making such a diagnosis after just one session. Clearly there is something quite out of place here.” said the psychiatrist as he tried to form some kind of a diagnosis for this interesting patient of his. “I too, at first, pondered the possibility of schizophrenia, but the typical symptoms didn’t seem to match his behavior. Not by what I saw, at least. Then I suspected some form of dissociative identity disorder or multiple personality disorder, but not once did he get ‘out of character’ or act not unlike who he thinks he is. He is a very interesting case, this king of ours. I think I’ll consult with a psychologist buddy of mine first, but I would very much like to see Henry a few times again, if possible.”

“That may be a problem.” Michael said. “He’s going to be discharged soon. We have no reason to keep him here any further, since his wound has healed. And if you don’t think he’s suicidal or a danger to others, he doesn’t need to be kept here for psychiatric observation, and thus, we have no choice but to let him go and hope he returns on his own.”

“No one’s come to claim him yet?” asked the psychiatrist. “Not even the police?”

“No. There hasn’t been anybody who’s come looking for him, not even the police or social services.” Arie said with a pang of worry.

Kate scoffed at the three of them, feeling angry of the incompetence she saw before her. “So the three of you are just going to let him walk right out of here? What if he actually thinks he’s from the middle ages? He won’t survive here.”

“I agree.” said the psychiatrist, surprising Michael into a staggered state. “I would prefer he be kept here or in a safe environment for as long as possible, until someone claims him.”

“You can’t be serious?!” Michael cried out in frustration, not believing in this farce. “We are overflowing with people as it is. We can’t keep him here.”

“What if I were to take him home with me?” Arie proposed, shutting all three of them up from their quickly heating debate with her out of the box thinking.

“That’s quite unorthodox.” said the psychiatrist.

“Absolutely not!” Michael forbade her. “I’m not letting a deranged person go home with you!”

“Well I’m not asking for your permission.” said Arie, annoyed by her friend’s possessive comment before realizing it was just him reacting to her safety as a friend. “Listen, he seems to be over the initial shock and has calmed down. I’ll take him home for a few days, since he seems so lost. I’ll try and use my contacts to figure out who he is and where he came from, and see if there is someone who knows about him.” she proposed, albeit slightly hesitantly, with her slowly forming plan, before turning back to the psychiatrist. “I’ll make sure he’ll come to the hospital and the two of you can talk and talk things out.”

The three other medical professionals stared at each other wide eyed, completely staggered by Aries absurd proposition, and even more amazed to see that they were actually agreeing to it.  “Come on guys. We can do this! It’s not as if he just came out of thin air…”

 

***

 

“Lady Arie, I am glad to see you again.” said Henry, his mouth forming into a wide smile as his saving angel returned to his bedside once again. “Tell me, what news do you bring? Perhaps you have heard of my uncle? Will I soon be able to meet with him again?”

Arie winced slightly; concerned of how he would deal with the news that such a duke has not existed since the Middle Ages. “I haven’t heard of your uncle, the Duke,” said she and sat down next to him. “Actually, we are having some, uh, difficulties locating him.”

“That cannot be.” said Henry confused. “Surely you can find him in the royal castle? He is my advisor and spends his time in Westminster.”

Arie pondered deeply for a moment, seriously weighing the consequences of blatantly telling him the truth. “Henry…” she said with a slight mumble, reconsidering her words carefully. “You were visited by another doctor, yes? A psychiatrist?”

“A psy-?” he tried to mimic.

“-chiatrist. Doctor Sidney, the man you talked with earlier this afternoon?”

Henry nodded slowly; clearly unsettled that he was visited by yet another healer for his ailment he did not think to be so serious. “Indeed I was visited by this man.”

“What was it that you talked about?”

Henry pondered for a moment, stretching his memory. “He asked questions.”

“What questions?”

“Who I am, where I hail from, who my father was…” Henry replied slightly troubled. “Why do you ask me of him? Should he have not been trusted?” he asked, his face suddenly very alarmed.

“No-no. It’s good that you talked with him, and I hope you would be open to the possibility of seeing him again.”

“If this pleases you, I will consider it.” Henry replied. “But why do you ask this of me?”

“I am just concerned for your safety. We all are.”

“How so?”

Arie grimaced, mentally kicking herself for what she was about to tell him, which would definitely piss off the psychiatrist and most likely give him a reason to give her a swift kick in the butt for telling Henry the truth.

“Well, we think you’re somewhere you really shouldn’t be.” she said, trying to read his face as she changed the topic of discussion, fearing he would not believe the story she would try to tell him.

“The hospital?” he guessed.

“No, I don’t mean the hospital exactly.” she replied carefully, fearing his response now that he no longer wore the straps that kept him at bay and out of possible harm doing. “Henry, do you know what year it is?”      

“What year?” he laughed suddenly out of surprise, thinking it was something serious what she had come to say. “My dear angel, it is the year 1420. But forgive me, I am not sure of the current date as I have laid in this bed for too long.”

“I was afraid of that.” Arie couldn’t help but murmur to herself, confusing Henry in the process. “Henry, this isn’t 1420.” Henry shook his head, imitating what she had said in a questioning manner. “It’s 2015. You’re over five hundred years into the future.”

Henry was completely dumbfounded. Had there been a single hint of playfulness in her angelic eyes or lips, he would have thought it to be a game; a jest created by God or unsavory people or enemies of the state. But Arie sat there, carefully staring at him with as much curiosity as he felt of her and her utterance.

“If there’s anything you’re not telling us Henry, please say it now.” Arie said, but her words were heard with deaf ears.

Henry spaced out into his own thoughts, mumbling odd words to himself that made no sense to his visitor who spoke of such odd things. “Until the end of days…” he mumbled unintelligibly, piecing each piece he knew of the puzzle his Mary had formed with her witchcraft.

“I beg your pardon?”

Henry turned to Arie, finding the notion of going through time to be otherworldly and quite far-fetched. He would not believe in such things, though Mary’s curse did begin to make more sense in Henry’s fragile mind. “That is what Mary had said, before she…”

“Before she what?” Arie repeated. “Before she stabbed you?”

Henry nodded slowly and looked into Arie’s eyes, scoffing to himself of the ludicrous idea as he saw the disbelief in her eyes. “You think me mad, do you?”

“Astonishingly, no I don’t.” she replied. “But something isn’t quite right here, and that’s why I’d like for you to see our friendly Dr. Sidney again, later on. Henry, you need to tell us what happened to you, so we can help.”

“I have no time for this.” Henry said and threw his blanket away with his now free hands, wishing to get away and disprove what she wordlessly implied; that he had gone mad.

But before he could do so, Arie shot up and stopped him, sitting on the edge of his bed, forbidding him from leaving before he would potentially hurt himself. “Where are you going to go, huh?” she asked. “You said that it was 1420. There aren’t any familiar places left from that year for you to go to. Not many residences, at least.”

“Do not try tricking me!” said Henry and attempted to push Arie from her spot.

“I’m trying to help you, not trick you!” she responded, shoving his shoulders back, which surprised him. The ladies in his familiar setting would never have dared to be as forceful as she was. “Listen you arrogant man! I don’t know who you are, where or when you’re from, but I’m putting faith into what you say is true, and I want to help you. So you better lie down and shut up, or I’ll make sure to get those big orderlies back in here and strap you down.”

Henry stared in true shock at her noble conviction and realistic threat. She was a fool of a girl, trusting him while not knowing who he was, but perhaps, she truly was his saving angel; ready to help him however ludicrous his mad reality seemed. “Why do you wish to help me? Why put so much faith in me?” he asked dumbfounded by her goal.

Arie sighed deeply, biting her cheek and lip in thought. “I have no idea whatsoever.”


	5. Chapter 5

”It’s not much, but at least it’s cozier than that room in the hospital.” Arie invited her guest shyly as the two of them stepped inside her meticulously organized apartment, after spending hours upon hours in the hospital.

“What exactly is this place?” he asked as he slowly looked about the space with rather odd furnishings and trinkets, paying extra mind to the photos of her and others that hung on the walls.

“My flat.” Arie replied, but was met with more confusion and oddity by the man next to her. “My apartment? Abode? Digs? Quarters?”

“Ah! I see…” he cheerfully replied, finally comprehending where she had taken him to. “Will not the lord of this ‘flat’ object to my visitation? I must be assured that my presence here is not of any inconvenience.”

“Lord of the flat?” she asked just as befuddled as he had been just a moment ago.

“Why, yes. With the lack of a wedding ring, I deduced that your father is the owner of this… charming flat. Will he consent to such an arrangement?”

“There is no Lord.” Arie replied with a staggered headshake, much to Henry’s astonishment. “I own my flat. All of this,” said she and instinctively waved her hand around, “…is all mine.”

“Extraordinary…” Henry mumbled and turned away and walked slowly further in to investigate such an odd circumstance of ownership. “Is this typical in your time? This kind of unusual ownership, where women own such property without gaining it first by inheritance or by marriage?”

“Yep, that’s how it is these days.” said she conversationally with a mind to really freak him out with how much customs had changed over the many centuries. “Now come on, follow me. I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping.”

Henry followed his hostess down a narrow hall until they arrived to the tiniest bedroom he had ever seen. It was a plain room, certainly not intended for a king, but for a soldier, who was used to sleeping in the battlefield, it would certainly be comfortable enough.

“As I said, it’s nothing fancy, but at least you’ll be warm and comfortable.”

“Lady Arie,” said Henry and sat down on the bed, surprised as the mattress sunk underneath his weight. I have slept under the stars in the heed of war. I am sure this shall suffice.”

“Uh-huh.” said Arie, not sure whether to be flattered or insulted by his comment. “I’ll just go and fix us something to eat. Would you like to relax for a bit while I’m occupied? Read a book, perhaps? Bathe?”

“A relaxing bath would be quite appeasing, I think.” said Henry with slight relief to finally be given the chance to bathe properly after his stay at the healer’s quarters they called a hospital. Henry followed his hostess into yet another, even smaller room, which further boggled his mind to no end. “Do people in this age purposely live in such small spaces?”

“Some do.” replied Arie and fetched him a bath towel from the cupboard. “There are a whole lot of people today than there used to be, so the available space is limited.” Arie placed the towel onto the countertop and pulled the shower curtain back. Slightly uncomfortably, she asked, “I suppose you don’t know how to use a shower, do you?” Henry shook his head, not understanding her question or what this showering was altogether. “Well, after you’ve taken your clothes off, you just stand underneath the shower head and just… let the water pour down.”

“Let the water pour down?”

“Yeah, like this.” said she and turned the handles on the wall, starting the shower. “You can change the temperature of the water by turning the left handle.”

“There is water coming from the wall!” he expressed with vivid shock and amusement, putting his hand underneath the clean stream to make sure it really was water that he saw.

“Indeed there is. Welcome to the 21st century, Henry.” she replied with a slight smirk, actually realizing how she had always taken it for granted. “I’ll leave you to it. I’ll try and find some clothes for you to wear once you’re all clean and fresh.”

 

***

 

“Lady Arie!” Henry yelled at the top of his lungs like a madman from the bathroom.

“Lady Arie…” Arie grumbled, quickly tiring of the overused and strangle embarrassing title he had given her. She knocked on the closed door twice, hesitant to enter the room in case he was there bare-assed with his bits and pieces flapping in the wind. “What is it, Henry? You okay?”

“Arie, you must come in at once! There is sorcery in this room!”

“Sorcery?” she mumbled to herself and opened the door only to be met with what she had exactly expected to see. Henry stood in front of the toilet, sans towel, staring with wide, round blues eyes like he had seen something truly spectacular. “HENRY!” she screamed as her eyes caught a sight she had not seen for quite a long while. “The towel! For God’s sake, wrap it around your waist.” Henry, slightly baffled, did as she had requested. “Henry, what’s wrong?”

“Your garderobe!” said he, referencing the toilet he found issue with. “I touched this shiny handle and my… flow, disappeared and was replaced by water.”

“Oh my God…” she sighed as she understood the euphemism, actually wishing she had remained oblivious to the fact that she was now having a conversation about toilets and the things that go in them with the man who thought he was the King of England. “Henry, it’s alright. It’s supposed to do that.”

Henry glanced between the shiny porcelain throne and Arie, seeking confirmation that such a thing truly existed. “Ingenious!” he shouted and flushed the empty toilet once more, keenly watching as the water was sucked away and was replaced with more clear water.

“Yeah, it’s God’s gift to mankind.” she replied sarcastically. “Just wash your hands every time you use the toilet.” said she and watched with horror how he went about this request. “NO, Henry!” Not _in_ the toilet. The porcelain basin to your right. Lift the top up.”

Henry turned to the sink and analyzed the contraption, lifting up the top until water came through the spigot. No words were needed to express his wonderment and enthusiasm for this new device that sprouted fresh water. His face told plenty enough.

 

***

 

“You have shown me a great kindness today, Lady Arie. You have provided me shelter, introduced me to wonders I never imagined, and now, this lovely feast…”

“I wouldn’t call this a feast. It’s just chicken and pasta.” Arie replied and handed him the utensils, watching closely as Henry tried to comprehend the intricate workings that was slightly overcooked pasta.

“And what exactly is this ‘pasta’?” he asked slightly suspicious as he found it difficult to wrap it around his fork.

“Well this is a noodle called Tagliatelle. It’s made of flour, eggs and water.”

“I see. But it is delicious!” said he, which pleased Arie, though she knew cooking was the one skill she couldn’t accordingly master to her high standards. “You shall make your future husband content with such a dish, Lady Arie.”

Arie paused at the title, “Please stop calling me Lady Arie. It sounds weird.”

“I humbly apologize.” Henry replied sincerely, not realizing this to be an issue. “I did not mean any offence. Is this a title that is unacceptable?”

Arie smiled at his apology, mentally kicking herself of being too upfront about the whole thing. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that.” she tried to explained. “It’s not unacceptable. It’s not common here, and I’m just not used to being called a lady or maiden or anything like that.”

Henry nodded, understanding her point of view. “Then I shall cease to call you as such, if this makes you uncomfortable.”

Arie nodded with a wide smile. “Good, then it’s settled.”

After this initial agreement, a silence fell between the two as they ate their late night supper. It was not an uncomfortable silence, both of them noted, but a silence that allowed them both time with their inner thoughts, until one would say something.

“Arie?” Henry was the first one to speak out. Arie glanced up from her plate, silently questioning him. “The pasta… It really is delicious.”

 

***

 

“Is there anything I can get you or is there you need to know before I turn in?” Arie asked as the two of them stood in the hallway, in front of Henry’s room.

“Turn into what?” he asked sincerely confused.

Arie sighed slightly, but shook her head to erase the idiotic comment she should have known he wouldn’t understand. “Never mind. Is there anything?”

“You have shown me such kindness as it is, Arie. I am happily content and am in no need of anything more this evening.”

“Okay…” replied Arie.” Well then… I’ll just go to my room. Good night, Henry.” with a slight nod and a warm smile, she left Henry to himself. She heard his goodnight wishes, followed by the small pang of his door as it closed behind him.

It didn’t take long for her to wash up and crawl into her luxuriously comfortable bed and be lured by the irresistible allure that was her phone. Arie couldn’t fight the appeal of the device, grabbing it to do a little late night surfing, but her intentions were cut short by the jingle of a new message from her doctor-friend.

                                                                                                                               

\- How’s it going? –Mike

_Been an interesting evening._

\- How so?

_Lots of firsts for this guy._ _Loves running water._  

-What??!!?

  _Yeah. XD Spent 5 min just flushing the loo over and over again. But otherwise he seems calm and collected. There’s something wrong with this guy._

 - Any violent behavior?

  _Nope. A perfect gent._

 -What’s he doing now?

  _Sleeping, I think. I’m about to turn in too._

\- You locked your door, right?

  _?_

\- There’s a strange man in your house! Lock your fucking door!

_Come on… What do you think he’ll do?_

 - He’s bigger and stronger than you!

  _He’s not going to rape me…_

 - LOCK.YOUR.DOOR! Or I’ll come and lock it for you!

  _Good night, Mike._

 - ARIE!

  _Fine! I’ll lock it._

 

Arie sighed and crawled out again from her comfy bed. Of course she knew he only wanted to keep her safe, but the man she now shared her apartment with, had shown no signs of brutality or tendencies towards violence. But despite this, Arie made sure to lock her bedroom door AND drag a small side table against the door – just in case.

 

_Done! All safe._

\- Thank you!

  _Now go to sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow._

 - Ok. Night night.

 


	6. Chapter 6

It was a deep sleep that Arie was under; a comfortable, luscious sleep filled with warmth and happiness. Her subconscious was playing tricks on her mind and subsequent dreaming, the events of the past few days, starring her handsome visiting king, making her have sugar filled dreams of being a princess of her own kingdom.

Yes, life was good as a royal, having to not do anything but lounge all day and indulge in fun and sweets, waiting without a care as the smell of burning breakfast invaded her royal bedchamber in generous royal wafts.

“Something’s burning!” Arie screamed aloud as her brain woke up suddenly to the smell of smoke and the loud beeping of the fire alarm. “Bugger…”

Once Arie got up and managed to disassemble the barrier between her and the door, Arie ran across the hall and into the kitchen, where the horrid stench originated. “HENRY?! HENRY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” she yelled at the top of her lungs over the loud beeping.

Henry held his hands over his ears, wincing at the sound that came from the depths of hell. “MAKE THAT INFERNAL NOISE STOP!”

With no evident flames to be seen anywhere in the room, Arie quickly grabbed a chair and climbed up to shut the blasted alarm off, while Henry ran to open the window in the kitchen to let the smoke out.

“Henry? What on earth happened?” Arie asked as she turned the beeping off and climbed down to see the sorry state of her once pristine stovetop now covered with something sticky and burnt to a crisp.

Henry shyly walked back after opening the window, knowing that his original intention had had quite the opposite reaction than what he had first intended. Henry was not an expert on the nature of the fairer sex, but even he knew that his delightful hostess was not pleased by his mishap.

“After the kindness you showed me, I wished to surprise you with breakfast.” said he but soon winced as he watched Arie scrape up the burnt bacon off the stove.

“It was a nice thought, Henry, but the execution… it lacks a bit.” Arie replied as she tried to remove the rest of the meat off her stove, before it would cement into place. “Why did you put it straight onto the burner?”

“Is it not customary to cook meat atop a flame?” he asked curiously.

“Not exactly.” replied Arie and walked him to the dining table. “Why don’t you just sit here and I’ll bring us some bread to eat. I think I might have to give you a couple of tips on surviving in a modern household…”

 

***

 

For the first time since his adolescence, Henry was utterly and gloriously bored. Arie had requested that, as she was away at work, he would not go outside nor would he touch anything large, heavy or otherwise anything that looked dangerous in her kitchen. The now king was virtually locked inside this small flat and his freedom was utterly limited.

After a few silent moments in the quietness of her quarters, Henry watched through the window with an odd sense of curiosity as the people of his great country walked by on their way to wherever. Henry’s sense of adventure peeked and the need to know more about this day and age only tormented him more.

He began his search with books. In his younger days he had little time for such nonsense, but as he matured, so did his tastes and he was happy to see his gracious hostess enjoyed it as well by the size of her collection. However, her collection of books did not give any hint to him of what she liked, as a fair amount of her books were unknown to him. The odd scattering of Chaucer, Dante, Plato and Homer were the only ones known to him and did hint him of the presence of sophistication that impressed him.

But he had a feeling that the one currently entering Arie’s flat did not share this same quality he valued in someone, though very lovely and full of life Henry’s guest was.

“Hiya Henry! How’s it going?” young Kate came through the front door with her youthful glow and natural charisma, surprising Henry unexpectedly whilst he held onto the books he was about to read.

“Katherine, I was not expecting to see you again.” replied Henry and placed the many books he held onto the table, next to the couch.

“Arie called and asked me to check up on you.” said she and made herself at home, sitting down next to where Henry had been relaxing with his books. “She’s running a bit late with something and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Very kind of her. Of both of you!” he quickly corrected himself and sat back down.

“So, what have you been up to? I see you’ve found yourself some… light reading?” Kate glanced over, only recognizing two of the authors of his stack of books, and those were only by name, not by the story which they told.

“Oh yes. I was pleased to see that Arie shares my enthusiasm of the philosophers and storytellers of ancient times.” said he and presented her the books of Plato and Homer.

“I didn’t think you were the reading type.” Kate replied slightly humored with the unexpected sight. “I kind of thought you were more of the action hero type. Going to battles, wooing maidens, drinking ale and all that…”

Henry, unable to contain his chuckle, laughed heartily by Kate’s made up image of him, truly entertaining him with the irony that indeed he was, or had been, just the man she had envisioned, though he thought himself to be much more than just that.

“Indeed my life has been one of action, dear Kate, though I hesitate to say my wooing of maidens has been slight over the years, and my drinking of ale has been quite limited since my younger days.”

“So it’s battle and reading, then?”

“A king should be well versed in literature, I suppose.” replied he. “Though I must admit I am more soldier than scholar.”

“But isn’t a king supposed to be a soldier or a fighter, not a scholar? A king doesn’t have time to deal with books.” replied Kate with a slightly defensive tone, revealing her young naiveté and slight dislike of the written word.

“Not so, young Kate.” said Henry deep within his thoughts. “One may think that a king may not need books to lead, but a father needs wisdom to assure safety in his lands and in the hearts of his people.”

“Wow… that’s deep.”

“Indeed so. It is very ‘deep’.” said Henry, borrowing his companion’s odd choice of word.

After spending hours on Arie’s collection, which the easily boring Kate found such a dull thing to do on such a lovely day, Henry’s interests were suddenly captivated by the centerpiece of the parlor. A strange painting shaped contraption, which Kate found interest in, had made him quite curious.

The telly, as Kate called it, seemed rather intricate in its shiny form, but was nothing less than spectacular when the young adult pushed the red button to open its content. Hundreds upon hundreds of images in vivid colors invaded his unsuspecting senses, burning his eyes so alluringly that he could not look away from the fascinating sights and sounds.

 

***

 

“Arie! Arie, wait up!” the familiar voice of a friend called out to her as she entered the tube on her way back home.

She turned around in whatever tiny space she had in the mass of people, smiling widely as she recognized her friend who made his way through to her.

“Michael? Hey, what’s up?”

“I tried calling you today, but you didn’t answer. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s okay.” said she but with a tired sigh. “There’s just this case at work that’s all messed up.”

“Oh good.” Michael sighed with a breath of relief, causing Arie to shift in slight dismay. “I mean, not good, but I was actually referring to our visiting king.”

“Oh…” Arie corrected as she remembered her temporary guest. “He still thinks he’s from the middle ages. But it’s been interesting spending time with him.”

“Yeah, so you said: running water and all that…”

“Yeah, although I think I’m going to have to teach him the basics of cooking, if he’s going to stay with me.”

Michael seemed rather uncomfortable with this notion. “Why do you think you need to teach him how to cook?”

“He almost destroyed my kitchen this morning.” replied Arie but smirked slightly, finding the thought of him making her breakfast out of gratitude adorable.

Michael however didn’t know the full story of what had happened and worry made his breath hitch of the thought of an accident. “What did he do?! Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry.” Arie calmed her friend. “He wanted to make me breakfast, but ended up cooking the bacon to ash right on top of the stove.”

“Oh my god…”

“Yeah, that’s what I said. But he seemed to feel really bad about it and I just couldn’t stay mad at him.”

“But what about the night? He didn’t do anything ‘suspicious’, did he?”

Arie raised her eyebrow and a look of slight dismay that was born from the lack of confidence he had in her. She immediately deciphered the not so hidden message. “Do you mean: did he try to attack me in my sleep? No, he didn’t. He left me alone.”

Michael sighed as his friend teased him of his overcautious nature.  Of course Arie knew he was just looking out for her and wanted to keep her safe, but it was just her independent nature that reacted so strongly against Michael’s caring thoughts and advice.

Arie slung her arm around her close friend’s neck and pulled him into a friendly hug, wordlessly apologizing and thanking him for his concern. “Why don’t you come with me to see him? You’ll see that everything is absolutely fine.”

Michael nearly jumped at the chance to see the truth for himself, but suppressed the burning need his reflexes demanded of him in order to remain his cool self. “You sure?” he asked, to which she nodded, much to his relief. “I suppose I should see how he is, now that you mention it. Even if to just check his stability.”

The two chatted along the rest of the ride home, neither one focusing particularly on anything but idle topics, until they arrived at Arie’s flat. “Please don’t mind the mess.” Arie apologized in advance, though her compulsive nature had made sure to clean everything at once, once the mess had already happened. “After the slight incident this morning, I didn’t really have time to clean as much before going to work.”

“Arie, the place is spotless. Don’t worry about it.” said Michael with a chuckle and followed Arie inside and further into the flat, only to be met with the sight of Henry sitting on the couch, mouth open and eyes glued to the telly, totally unaware of their presence, all the while Kate lay on her side, snoring loudly against the back of the couch.

It took them a short moment to realize what was going on, but once they did, Michael started to chuckle at the odd view before him. “The king of England… is a couch potato.”

Arie gave him a scorned look, rather unamused of his quip, but soon made her way next to Henry, who only now responded to their presence. “Hi Henry, what are you watching?”

“I do not know,” said he with a momentary gaze at her before he turned back to the alluring visions of the television, “but this Lady Alexis is a wicked governess. I surely would not wish to cross paths with the likes of her.”

Both Arie and Michael turned towards the tv to see what he was talking about.

“Dynasty?! You’re watching Dynasty?!” said Michael with a fit of laughter. “How did you find this? It’s been off the air for like a quarter of a century.”

“I found it in this box.” Henry replied, waving the remote in his hand.

The humiliation creeped it’s red color onto Arie’s cheeks as Michael saw the many hours of recordings saved on the machine. “Arie, no…” he said with a horrible grin as Arie’s guilty pleasure was revealed for everyone to see.

Arie immediately, much to Henry’s disappointment, snatched the remote from his hands and turned the tv off, immediately defending herself and the soap opera she loved. “It was a good show, okay!”

“Indeed a splendid play filled with drama and suspense, though a mighty long play it is.” Henry replied with slight sadness as his entertainment was robbed from him, agreeing with her thoughts in hopes that he could continue with the show.

“Indeed.” Michael played along, trying to hold his laughter in as Arie scowled at him, stomping away from the embarrassing situation and into the kitchen.

“Lady Arie!” Henry shot up from the couch and followed the two into the kitchen, leaving Kate to herself as she woke up in a groggy state after the yelling had ensued.

“Henry, we talked about this.”

“Quite right, do forgive me.” Henry quickly apologized. “ _Arie_ , how did your day pass today? I hope it was satisfactory?”

Arie was rather taken with his polite curiosity. It had been quite some time since someone at home had taken such an interest in her work. 

“My day went well, thank you for asking.” she replied with a sudden happy smile. “I hope things went well over here with Kate while I was away?” she scanned the kitchen, noting that he had remained true to his word that he would not touch any kitchen appliances.

“Why yes. I began my day with some reading, and then acquainted myself with that interesting machine.” said he. Kate soon walked in, but didn’t find the day as exciting as Henry had suggested. “I am afraid I did not reach your level of hosting though. Lady Katherine seemed to be in need of something more exciting and lively.”

“She’ll get over it.” Arie chuckled at her young friend who yawned and sat down at the dining table. “I’m just glad that neither one of you got yourselves into any trouble while I was away.” she continue but was cut short by Michael’s subtle hinting. “Oh, yeah! Henry, Doctor Michael wanted to talk with you, see how you were doing. Why don’t the two of you go into the living room to talk while I and Kate…” she glanced over to Kate who rested her head on top of the table, slightly snoring once again, “…try and make us something to eat?”

“Will you be making more of those noodles?” asked Henry hopeful.

“If you want me to.” replied Arie.

“Please do. They were quite delectable.” said he with a happy nod and walked back into the living room where he had just spent hours upon hours laying down.

“Quite delectable!” Michael playfully imitated and followed the taller man into the living room before Arie would smack him due to his teasing. “So, Henry, please sit down.” said the blond doctor as he walked Henry to the couch. “I’m just going to make a few tests, similar to those made in the hospital.”

Henry nodded and followed the doctor’s lead as he checked his eyes, heart rate, reflexes and motor skills. “How have you been feeling?” asked the blue-eyed doctor.

“I am fine. Slightly winded and stiff around the chest, but nothing a good soldier cannot withstand.” replied Henry.

“Well that’s to be expected after a stab wound.” Michael retorted. “How about your head? Have you been seeing things, hearing voices? Perhaps… acted in a way that may be of danger to others?”

Henry paused for a moment, recognizing a slight shift in his healer’s tone and eyes. The doctor he had laid his trust in seemed somehow different; unsure and doubtful, for whatever reason Henry could not understand. “I truly hope you are not insinuating anything, sir?”

The air in the room suddenly changed into something tenser, as both doctor and patient now sat face to face with their guards up. “I am not insinuating anything.” replied Michael. “I’m flat out saying that if you hurt or even lay a finger on Arie, I will kill you, and I have the means to make it look like an accident.”

Henry, faced with a threat, pondered for a moment, trying to calculate in his best strategic sense if this was a worthy rival, and if this threat was to be taken seriously. “It takes great courage or mindless stupidity to threaten a king so uninhibitedly. Tell me, is she your betrothed?” Henry asked Michael, staggering him so unexpectedly with this out of the blue question.

“Betrothed? No, she isn’t –“

“Then you lay no claim on her?” Henry continued, not caring if he interrupted his rival.

“Of course not, but I –“

“A man not betrothed to a woman does not lay such a threat lightly…” Henry kept on with his witty taunt, clearly upsetting his rival even further, “not unless he wishes to claim fair maiden for himself.”

Michael grabbed Henry by his collar, finally fed up with Henry using Arie to piss him off. “You listen here, you little shit! I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing here, but you touch her, cause her any harm or put her in any danger, I will hunt you down.”

“Lads? Everything okay in there?” Arie asked as she popped her head through the open doorway between the kitchen and the living room. “Everything got so quiet all of a sudden.”

“Everything’s fine!” Michael shouted back and shoved Henry away, before getting up to walk back into the kitchen. “He seems fine.”

“Nothing unusual?” Arie asked.

“Nothing to worry about. Nothing physical at least.”

Henry slowly walked back into the kitchen, eyeing the doctor carefully under Arie’s innocent and unsuspecting eyes.

“Henry, remember that doctor Sidney, the psychiatrist?” Henry nodded, recalling the bushy mustachioed man. “You have an appointment with him tomorrow.”

“I see.” said he less than enthusiastically, but did not quarrel with her as it was a favor he owed. “Is he to judge my sanity?”

“Yes.” Michael replied swiftly as Arie replied in the negative simultaneously.

Arie scowled at her friend disapprovingly. “No, of course not. Sidney is not there to judge you, he’s there to help.”

Henry sincerely doubted this since others had already began to show their true selves. But since he had made his promise to his lovely hostess, he felt more than obligated to uphold his word on the matter. “Very well. I shall meet with him tomorrow.”

“Great!” Arie cheered, happy that there wasn’t any dispute to be had.

“And afterwards I’ll take you out shopping, ‘cause you really need to get some other threads besides your clothes and those horrid pajamas.” Kate suddenly piped up.

“I take great offence from that remark!” Henry said aghast. “Those clothes are the finest materials imported from Italy. It is the latest fashion!”

“It’s the latest fashion in the Middle Ages, is what they are.” Kate retorted, making Arie chuckled under her breath but turned back to her cooking as Henry glanced over to her.

“Come on Henry, ignore her.” said she and pulled him over to her, showing Henry the intricacies of cooking in the 21st century.


	7. Chapter 7

”So, how did it go?” Arie asked as both Henry and Dr. Sidney walked from the latter’s office after their long session.

“I think we’re making progress.” said the doctor confidently with a slight mysterious smirk, clearly holding some kind of information from Arie, which she surely wanted to know.

Henry shrugged slightly, not knowing how to answer the question, but still happy and hopeful enough to rely on the doctor’s expert opinion on the matter of his sanity, which he felt to be in sound condition, by the way, despite what the people around thought.

Arie greeted her new friend, but wished to have a moment alone with the doctor. She asked kindly for Henry to join Kate in the waiting room, who couldn’t stop staring at her phone screen.

“No, seriously. How did it go?” she asked Sidney again but with more worry and determination after the two were left alone.

“I have to admit that he’s an interesting case in terms of him not being anything other than what I’d consider normal.” said the doctor, catching Arie quite off guard.

“What?! That can’t be right. Look at him…”

The two glanced over to the side, watching as Kate showed off her new phone to a very confused and curious Henry, who wasn’t quite sure what to do with the small little device now in his big hands.

Sidney turned back to face Arie, who wore an incredulous look on her face. But Sidney, despite sharing the same curiosity as Arie did, was convinced that there was nothing the matter. “I’m telling you, if it weren’t for the fact that he thinks he’s from the 15th century, he would be just any other bloke from the street.“ Sidney replied, humorously entertained by the mysterious case.

“So there’s nothing wrong with him?” Arie asked staggered by Sidney’s expert opinion.

“I think there are some underlying daddy-issues there somewhere, but other than that, there’s nothing that sprung up that is of any worry.” Sidney said and glanced at his notes. “I don’t think he’s delusional, as he accepts everything that’s told to him as truth. He doesn’t seem to have any hallucinations; he’s absolutely coherent with his thoughts… And even though he says he is Henry V, he doesn’t show any signs of grandiosity or any other radical, impulsive or unrealistic thoughts or behavior.”

“But Sidney, that…” she said, turning again to reference Henry’s mannerisms and outward appearance of ye olde clothes, “ _that_ can’t be right. Just look at him.”

“Yes, I had considered that.” he agreed, watching as Henry slightly flinched at the vivid images on the phone. “You said you found him like that? Dressed in those clothes?”

“With a stab wound on his chest, yes.” she agreed.

”Perhaps he suffered memory loss and tried to heal the empty spots by taking on the role of Henry V.”

“Are you serious?” Arie asked with a doubtful look, both annoyed and bewildered by the odd and ridiculous suggestion. “That’s quite a theory, Sidney.”

“Well maybe he’s a Shakespearean actor? That could explain the clothes.” Sidney proposed a more plausible explanation, which indeed did make more sense to them both than the previous theory.

“Great, so now we have a classically trained Shakespearean actor on our hands. Just a few of them walking around London…” she sighed heavily. “So what now?”

“Not quite sure.” said the psychiatrist. “I’d like to keep seeing him till I know more, but I don’t think he’ll be causing any trouble. Just keep an eye on him so he doesn’t hurt himself.”

Arie couldn’t believe her ears, but did not question the doctor’s evaluation and advice.

 

***

 

“No, Kate. No, we are not going in there.” Arie whined as she stared at the backdrop banner that stood twice as tall as she did. The pictures of young, skinny girls with their pouty faces, intimidated her normally strong sense of self-image, but now openly judged her age, figure and looks, laughing at her with their silent stares of disapproval.

But Kate would not be stopped nor ignored as she tried to pull Henry into the store. ”Oh come on! He needs some cool new clothes.”

“The man is in his thirties; he can’t go and shop at H&M!”

“Hey, that’s ageism and so not cool.” Kate fought back and kept dragging Henry along despite Arie’s protests.

“Ladies, my dear ladies, please do not bicker.” Henry chuckled and held onto both with his steady arms till both settled down, ready to strike a Solomon-like deal which would be fair for both sides. “I wish to make you both happy. We will go to this merchant, just as lady Kate wishes, then we may go to another merchant of your choosing, Arie. Will this please you both?”

“Sure! Now come on!” Kate replied ecstatically, whilst Arie didn’t seem too excited, though she agreed it was a fair suggestion.

As Henry entered the boutique, led by the ever joyful and excited Kate, he was shocked by what he saw before him. Humanlike statues without faces stood before him in odd garments, wild images of young, barely covered people jumped at him with their aggressive nudeness and in vivid colors, loud thumping that Kate called music invaded his ears… It was absolutely ghastly, and for a moment, he reconsidered the judgement he had given to his companions.

But it was the clothing he saw laid atop rows of tables that truly made him stop in his tracks. “What in God’s name is this? Are these –“

“That’s a thong.” Kate replied as she glanced over. Henry held the odd garment up, puzzled by the oddly shaped piece of fabric.

“Henry, that’s a lady’s undergarment.” Arie translated.

Henry immediately let go of it in shock and embarrassment. “Good lord. That must be frightfully uncomfortable. Arie, do you wear such a thing voluntarily?” he asked sincerely curious and slightly horrified, which only a moment later dawned on him to be rather inappropriate by how she scowled at him most menacingly.

Kate on the other hand didn’t seem to mind. She kept on playing around, looking at the underwear through a mirror whilst holding it against her nether region.

“Kate, please, let’s make this quick. The less he knows the better.”

“Will you relax?” Kate ignored the plea her nervous friend made. Kate took a hold of Henry’s hand and led him to the men’s section of the store, rummaging through the many racks of clothing like a madwoman who had won the lottery, throwing articles of clothes around for Henry to carry. “Henry, are you more of a hoodie-type or a button up?”

Henry stared at the expecting girl in front of him, gasping for breath like a fish out of water, completely ignorant of the question that sounded simple enough, but could not be answered by him.

“Never mind. I say we try both styles!” she continued in her spur and moved onto the jeans, treating them with just as much dignity as she had with the shirts just a moment ago.

“Arie, there are tears and holes in these trousers.”

“I know, Henry, I know. Just go along with it.”

 

***

 

It was already dark by the time the band of three misfits returned back to Arie’s cozy apartment after their long and busy day out. Kate yawned deliciously as she walked inside and was met with the warmth there, silently cursing at the horrible English weather she couldn’t wrap her head around.

Arie and Henry on the other hand, being natives to this land, brushed off their clothes and umbrellas from the few drops of water that had rained, not really thinking much of it.

“What. A. Day.” Kate mumbled and dropped the many shopping bags in the middle of the living room floor, slowly shuffling along to the sofa to rest her weary legs.

“I’ll say.” Arie agreed and helped Henry pick up the shopping bags they had accumulated over the day. “Thoroughly confused, Henry?”

Henry took a moment to sit down next to Kate and reflect what he had seen and experienced during the day. “I will grant you, I was confused when first I saw these horseless carriages. I was also stricken aback with this odd but nevertheless quite useful contraption of the ‘cellphone’, but what truly astonishes me, is this freedom and lack of inhibition people have. Never have I witnessed people act so… so…”

“Without restraint?” Arie asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

“Precisely. People say what they want, do what they want, and wear what they want… all without fear of social norms or judgement.”

“Can’t you do that in your time?” Kate asked as she tried to keep her tired eyes open, slowly reaching for one of the bags to uncover a bag of crisps she had insisted on buying.

“Oh quite the contrary, dear Kate.” Henry replied. “At least compared to what I saw today. There are rules and etiquette one must live by in ‘my time’.”

“Well that’s lame.”

“Indeed it is, Kate. It is very ‘lame’.” Henry replied whilst not ‘exactly’ knowing what that word meant. “But I nevertheless do miss it.”

“Don’t worry, buddy. You’ll probably get home soon.” Kate assured him with a confident pat on his thigh, though she didn’t actually believe that he had traveled through time.

“I do hope so.” replied Henry mournfully. “I still have so much to do till my life ends.”

“You, uh, got a special someone waiting for you at home, then?” Kate asked not so reservedly, which made Arie scoff with muffled laughter and an eye roll. Henry shrugged slightly, not quite understanding the hint that apparently was so obvious for the ladies present. “A lady friend, maybe?”

“Well yes,” Henry asked slightly confused when presented with what he felt was an unexpected and random question. “There are a few maidens at court, who I have befriended over the years; ladies I grew up with, noble women, friends…”

“Aww, so clueless…”

“Kate, mind your manners.” Arie scolded her friend before turning back to Henry. “What Kate’s asking you is,” Arie intervened with yet another translation, “is there a lady you fancy?” Arie intervened with yet another translation.

Henry shifted slightly uncomfortably at the sudden attention. This type of direct questions would definitely not been suitable for the mouths of the maidens in his court. “Such a topic is not suitable in mixed company. I dare not regale you with my conquests of the heart, in fear of disrupting your ladylike sensibilities.”

“Go on! Disrupt away!” Kate pushed him to reveal more dirty info. “Tell me, is there an English princess you’re seeing or _wooing_ , or whatever the term may be?”

Hesitantly, Henry laughed slightly nervous at his friend’s zealous questioning. “Not quite, my dear Kate. I am to marry Catherine of Valois, a princess in the French court, daughter of the Dauphin.”

“French? But I thought you guys hated the French? Weren’t you at war with them or something?” Kate asked baffled, a little more than slightly disappointed that her current dreamboat was already spoken for and to a woman who shared the same name as she did.

“It is true that the English and French crowns do not see eye to eye. But with this new treaty between our two lands, and with this royal marriage, I do hope we unite the two countries under one rule, as it should be.” Henry replied diplomatically as king, which his uncle and advisors had so thought him from a young age.

But with a glint in his eye and a slight smirk, Henry leaned in closer to young Kate, revealing a secret with a hushed tone. “But truthfully I must admit to you, this was a treaty of convenience. I do detest the French and their arrogance, but the wars between England and France have gone on for too long and I must put a stop to the constant fighting.” he continued.

Kate, not knowing much of the history between the two parties, listened carefully as he explained. “But I do not think this shall end here. The Duke of Burgundy and I have made an alliance with the Dauphin, but there are others that do not agree to the treaty that has been agreed upon. The disinheritance of the Dauphin’s son, Charles, will not be tolerated by some, I believe, and I do worry that there shall be uprisings in their court. I am certain if the nobles knew of my wound and fragile state, surely they would object to the marriage much more vigorously than before.”

Kate listened with her opened ears and wide eyes as if it were an old children’s adventure story, filled with swashbuckling action and romance. “What are you gonna do?” asked Kate, absolutely transfixed.

“France belongs to England, as it always has. With this marriage, I shall rule over France and my son will rule so after me. All who wish to oppose this godly right shall be dealt with swiftly, so not to cause any unnecessary uprisings.”

But Arie, unlike her young friend who enjoyed the dramatic telling, who didn’t really understand that such things actually did happen between the two countries during centuries passed, was not as entertained by the story he told. In fact, a slight fear and a coat of sweat crept onto the back of her neck as he spoke about the French in such a conquering fashion, and she was more than eager to go deal with this issue somewhere else.

“This is getting a bit too exciting for me.” said she with a fake and nervous chuckle and got up from her seat, handing over the many shopping bags to Henry to take to his room. “It’s getting pretty late, so why don’t you wash up and go put on the pajamas, while I get us something to eat, okay?”

Henry did so, humbly thanking his hostess and now guardian, leaving Arie with her friend.

“Wow, did you hear all that?” Kate said in slight awe as she followed her friend to the kitchen. “That must’ve been so awkward for you.” she teased, but didn’t receive any kind of response other than silence. “I mean, you being French and all… That must have been very uncomfortable to hear?”

But Arie’s silence only grew louder and louder and even Kate wasn’t that dim to figure out that something was a-miss. “He does know, doesn’t he? Doesn’t he?!” Kate’s face turned into one of shock as she found out the truth. “OH MY GOD! Arie! You haven’t told him?!”

“Shh!” Arie tried to calm her hysterical friend. “What was I going to say, huh? ‘Oh, by the way, I’m French, the enemy you’ve been waging war against for over a hundred years’? I don’t think so. He’ll think I’m some kind of an assassin or something…”

“Oh my God. You? An assassin?” Kate burst out into a fit of laughter.

“Kate please.” said Arie slightly aggravated. “Besides, I’m only half French, it isn’t the same thing.”

“Um, try telling THAT to the French-hating lunatic using your shower.” Kate kept on going. “You’ve got to tell him though. At some point you just have to.”

Arie knew of course that this matter required some form of attention. Problem was; she just didn’t want to, on account of his strong opinions and physical strength and abilities.

“Have to tell me what?” Henry appeared suddenly, clad in his new pajamas with still wet hair from his quick shower.

“That-that-that I have to get going.” Kate stuttered in attempt to mask the conversation. “Yeah, I’m leaving now, and I wanted to say good night. So… good night!”

“Good night, Lady Kate.” Henry replied with a gentle smile and with a kiss on her hand as recompense for her generosity during the day, which only melted Kate’s heart even more.

“'Lady Kate'.” she giggled like a school girl.

“Good night, Kate.” Arie wished her unceremoniously with a plain hint that enough was enough, which, thankfully, Kate understood and took her leave.

Arie turned back to the late night snack she was preparing, but Henry’s quiet, lingering presence was not to be ignored.

“What? Why are you staring at me like that?” she asked, glancing over to him once or twice.

“Why do you tease and oppress her so?” he asked.

“Tease her? Oppress her…? I don’t…” but Henry didn’t believe her claim, which made Arie sigh at the lie she knew she really couldn’t go through with. “Look, Kate is like a sister to me, okay? Sisters tease and play around.” she tried to justify herself. “She’s young and brash; so out there, without a care in the world about what others think of her and –“

“And you?” Henry interrupted. “You are not young and brash?”

“Definitely not.” Arie replied immediately. “I’m slow, calculating, careful…”

“Like a caring big sister?”

“Exactly! Like a big sister.”

“But one can be both cautious and full of life.” said he. “Arie, she may be young and carefree and speak her mind openly, but she does look up to you. You best not lose her trust or admiration, though you may not agree to these radical qualities of hers.”

Arie was speechless of this man’s advice and pondered to herself, that perhaps, shamefully so, she did not treat Kate with as much respect and dignity as she deserved.

“Am I a horrible person?” she asked after her moment of self-reflection. “I don’t mean to judge her, but sometimes she just doesn’t have any sense of boundaries or sense of timing.”

“Are you a horrible person? I would not say so. After all I have witnessed and experienced whilst at your care and company, I cannot call you horrible nor malicious.” Henry replied with a kind smirk that somehow warmed Arie’s currently less that warm heart. “But you are a caring big sister.”

Arie laughed at the term. “You know, that’s kind of ironic, considering that I don’t have any siblings.”

Henry on the other hand did not find this as humorous as his hostess did. His warm smile melted instantly into a puddle of sad tears at the bad news he heard. “I am so sorry to hear this. My sympathies to your parents. The death of even just one child is not pleasant.”

“Your sympathies? What death are you talking about?”

“Didn’t your siblings die during infancy?” he asked sincerely confused.

“Well that’s a morbid thought.” she replied slightly sarcastically. “There’s never been other children in my family.”

“There has never been any other child than you?” he asked astounded, unable to comprehend the fact that she made very clear; that indeed she was an only child. Henry, shocked by this odd revelation, replied, “Surely the lack of offspring troubles them?”

“Troubles them?” Arie asked. “On the contrary. They were happy with just one child. That’s what they wanted.”

“Happy with just one child?” he pondered and took a seat. “How strange. Such a notion would be considered wholly impractical… and oddly miraculous. Did they not engage in… marital behavior of any kind?” he pondered out loud, not realizing that Arie wasn’t that into discussing her parent’s sexual antics. “Surely with more children it is more likely to continue one’s family name? I myself have many siblings…”

“Well things are a bit different these days. People don’t want that many kids anymore and medicine has evolved quite a bit over the years, as you may have noticed.” Arie replied pointedly, swiftly handing Henry a plate for the food.

Henry watched slightly worried as Arie shoveled food onto her plate and then walked away with her plate, somewhat frigid to the conversation at hand.

“Have I offended you? I beg forgiveness if I did.” said he and followed her loyally, utterly curious as he stood watch as she opened one of her living room windows and climbed through onto a small lighted terrace, where she settled down to enjoy her food. “Um, Arie? The door?”

“Broken hinge. Come underneath the window.” said she and watched as the over six foot giant yoga’d his way underneath the window whilst balancing his plate in his hand.

“I’m not upset.” said she unemotionally, which made him suspect of some lingering tension in her family. “It just isn’t a topic I know much about or care to talk about.”

Henry didn’t know quite how to reply, sensing that the topic at hand seemed to lead to some heavy emotional issues. He thought it best to continue onto other topics for the moment, in order to try and lighten the already soiled mood. Perhaps it was a topic for another day.

“It is quite beautiful here.” said he as he looked around the nicely sized covered and decorated terrace, with vivid green plants and bright lights. “Do you come here often?”

“I do.” said she. “The lights and the sounds from the city calm me. _And_ , the rain noises hitting the ground and tiles are very nice and relaxing. I like the sound of rain. ”

“Is this your sanctuary?”

Arie laughed, never considering her hiding spot as a sanctuary, though that was probably the exact thing it was. “Yeah, I guess it is my sanctuary.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was yet another day, another episode in the story of Arie and the medieval man who occupied her small guest bedroom. The transition from hospital life to guarded care had been oddly calm, but nevertheless not without its interesting moments.

With each new day and moment Arie spent in Henry’s company, she became more and more convinced that he hadn’t a clue of what was going around him. If he was playing her, he was damn convincing. No one she had ever met was as clueless as he was when it came to daily life. She had never in her shortish life met anyone who didn’t know what the internet was, what a phone was for or even what a car was. Ultimately Arie was quite bewildered about her interesting specimen of a guest.

“Morning Arie!” Kate cheerfully greeted the just slightly older woman as she brashly entered the apartment all chipper, carrying two shopping bags filled to the brim with groceries.

“You know, I gave you that key for emergencies. You could have knocked or even called beforehand.” Arie said with a plain, hinting voice and a tinge of redness.

“I could have,” replied the charismatic nurse, “but if I had, I wouldn’t have seen that red face of yours flair up.” Kate smiled sarcastically, knowing well how her friend reacted to her particular brand of humor. “Relax, will you. I brought breakfast and lunch so I can teach our young apprentice to feed himself.”

“Apprentice is he?”

Kate nodded swiftly. “Yep, and I am his sensei, full of wisdom and knowledge.”

“Well sensei, you’re going to have to wait a bit. I think Henry’s still asleep.”

“That’s okay,” said Kate and unceremoniously handed Arie the shopping bags, “young grasshopper will just have to get his lazy bum out of bed.” she said with a smug grin and went off in search of said King Lazy Bum.

But when she arrived in his room, Henry was nowhere to be found. The bed was unmade and still slightly warm to the touch, definitely been slept in not too long ago.

Kate shouted, “Henry? Henry where are you?” and left the room, making her way back towards the kitchen, but was suddenly stopped by something very unexpected.

“Good morning, Kate. Is everything alright?” Henry greeted his young friend. “Did you call for me?”

Kate stared at the sight of Henry just out of the shower, hair and neck still dripping of water that ran along the ridges of his muscled and very, very naked body.

“I-I-I-I-I did, yes.” she struggled to say, some hidden part in her brain commanding not to look too closely to what was going on underneath his navel, though she really, really itched to gaze upon mighty sword a little longer.

“How may I assist you?” he asked and brought the towel in his hand up to his hair as he realized the water dripped down onto the floor.

That wasn’t probably the best question to ask of Kate, as now her hormone filled brain ran with images that certainly were not pure in nature.

“Well… said she and pretended to ponder. “I can certainly think of a couple of things I would need help with.”

“OH MY GOD!” Kate’s flirting was interrupted by the loud screeching that was Arie’s raspy morning voice. “Henry, why are you naked?!” she asked and ran to him, quickly grabbing the towel and covered his private bits from Kate’s curious eyes.

“I just bathed.” he replied innocently.

“Henry, I understand you have a fascination with the shower, but you can’t just walk around naked afterwards. It’s not socially acceptable.” said she and nodded towards his room, to which the two now hobbled towards.

“I don’t mind!” Kate shouted as she watched the two enter the room, shutting the door behind them.

“I’m sure you don’t.” replied Arie from the room and swiftly exited just a second later, leaving Henry alone to dress himself.

“Oh my God, did you see the size of that thing?!” Kate attempted to hold her excitement.

“That’s not an appropriate topic of discussion!”

“I don’t care! That schlong was like a zucchini that had sprouted from between his legs!” Kate insisted in shock and awe while Arie covered her ears in a desperate attempt to push out that image.

Seeing her friend avoid the big issue at hand, a topic which usually wasn’t dealt with as much shame or awkwardness in previous bouts of assessments, Kate stared at her friend, trying to figure out what she so plainly hid from her. “Why are you so nonchalant about this? Usually when we talk about dicks you aren’t this coy. What gives?”

Arie tried her best to keep calm and show little emotion on the matter, but knowing how her friend would beat it out of her one way or another, she couldn’t help but to reveal a secret little smirk that hid at the corner of her mouth.

“Oh my God, you’ve seen it before, haven’t you?” Kate gasped and her mind was filled with ideas and images. “Tell me the truth!”

“You want the truth?” Arie asked mischievously, unable to hold the smirk back any longer while her friend hung onto every word with excitement, vigorously nodding to hear what Arie had to say. “You really want to hear the truth? Well you can’t handle the truth!”

“YES! OH MY GOD!” Kate cheered at her friend’s implication, gasping and jittering at the juicy daydream. "“What happened? Was it an accident? Did he show it off on purpose? WAIT…. you guys haven’t had sex, have you?”

“No, of course not.” Arie replied in a whisper. “I sort of walked in on him in the bathroom after he came from the shower.”

“Nice. All soapy and wet, was he?”

“Oh yeah.” replied Arie, biting her lip at the lovely image imprinted in her skull. “Nice firm muscles all over, and surprisingly not too hairy either.”

But as she heard Henry’s footsteps right outside of the kitchen, Arie quickly shushed the naughty giggling the two of them were making. And sure enough, Henry entered the room, slightly stiff with the new clothes he wore for the first time.

“Henry,” she greeted him, clearing her throat from the earlier conversation she had, “how do the clothes fit?”

“Is everything one wears in this day and age supposed to be so tight and constricting?” he asked, pulling the sleeves of his skintight sweater up.

“Oh don’t worry,” replied Kate, “it’ll loosen up a bit as you wear it.” she continued and stared at her new found dreamboat with hooded eyes, imagining things underneath all that clothing that she probably shouldn’t have been thinking of.

Henry, feeling rather awkward of being so plainly the center of attention, shifted from one foot to the other, looking over Kate’s shoulder to silently pray for Arie to save him yet again.

“Hello? Sensei?” Arie rolled her eyes and woke her friend up from the daydream. “Didn’t you say something about teaching young grasshopper to cook?”

“Yes I did!” she said and turned suddenly around, walking straight to Arie’s fridge to read it’s content. “Henry, I thought it would be high-time for you to learn how to cook something for yourself. Whatcha think?”

“I suppose this is a practical decision if I am to remain alone during the day.” said he and followed Kate to the fridge, who now had her arms full of produce.

“Great!” said she. “I thought we could make omelettes. Eggs, lots of mushrooms and vegetables like tomatoes and onions and –“

“No zucchini!” Arie warned her young and mischievous friend, leaving the two to their own devices whilst she left for work with a slight worry if her flat would remain intact by the time she came back home.

 

***

 

Despite the friendly nature of Kate and her most gracious offer to chaperone him, there quickly came a limit to just how much Henry could take of Kate’s outgoing personality. Thankfully at his request, both Henry and Kate agreed to a little alone-time, and the two separated after hours of goofing off and causing havoc in the kitchen.

Henry had taken upon himself to read every single book in Arie’s collection whilst staying as a guest there, and so far, he had not been disappointed by the entertainment. Even the stories of a young heretic boy who dealt with mystical dark forces, entertained him for hours on end, though he would deny this if ever questioned by his bishops.

Henry’s thoughts on such things like magic did lead him into a path not considered before. His mind drifted to memories he now doubted to be real; nearly convinced by their utterly incredible and unrealistic nature, that they must have been imagined only in his mind.

‘What on earth had Mary done to him?’ he thought. Had she known what her curse entailed; that he would be placed into a world that was so odd and different to what he had grown up in?

He pondered for a moment, the book long forgotten in his hands: Had anyone noticed his disappearance? Had anyone cared? And what about Mary? What kind of life did she have some 600 years ago?

He looked over his shoulder at Kate who stared at the internet-machine that held its vast amount of knowledge. A thought quickly crept to his mind.

“Kate?” said he and caught her attention from behind the opened French doors of Arie’s study. “That internet thing you enjoy spending your time with, can one read what has happened in the past upon it?”

“I don’t understand. You mean like the news?”

“I was thinking more in the lines of history or historical records or documents.” he continued and laid down the book in his hands and walked to sit next to Kate.

“You want to read about history?” she asked, to which he nodded. “Sure, we can do that.”

“Can one read upon someone else?”

“You want to google yourself, do you?” she asked with a dirty smirk, which of course went right over his head. “Never mind. Who do you want to find?”

“There was a woman – a servant – by the name of Mary. I wish to know what came of her.” said he, hopeful to find any news on her life after his sudden departure.

“That’s going to be a bit difficult, Henry.” said she. “Do you know how many Mary’s there’ve been since the 1400’s?”

“Can you not find her with her name?” he asked still hopeful, though he saw the doubtfulness plastered on her face.

“I don’t know, Henry. I can try. Do you know her surname?”

Henry pondered, considering his Mary’s name since she had not received a family name quite like what Kate had intended.

“Mary’s father was a blacksmith at my father’s stable, so her name would have been Smith, by her father’s trade.”

“Henry,” Kate sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Smith is like THE most popular surname in the English language. I’m sorry but there’s no way we can find her just by her name.”

“May _I_ try?” he asked pleadingly, and made Kate slightly sad as she knew this endeavor would not turn out like he hoped.

But despite this, Kate nodded and helped him learn the basics of using a keyboard and a mouse, as well as showing him how to use the internet browser. Pretty soon she had already released the reins over to him and his nearly three hour search began.

 

***

 

“Hello? Anybody home?” Arie called into the quiet space that was her apartment. With no one calling out with a reply, she hung up her jacket and made her way to the living room where she found Kate sleeping on the sofa. 

“That’s one down…” she whispered to herself and kept on looking, noting the bright light coming from the darkness of her study.

Henry sat diligently in front of the computer, completely involved with his own world and thoughts to notice her until she shook his shoulder to distract him.

“Arie?” said he with his tired eyes. “Hello. I’m sorry; I didn’t hear you come in.”

“That’s alright.” she said and looked at the screen of her laptop and the big article that was open in the tab. “What are you reading?”

“I was interested in finding information about someone on this googly-web, but somehow my search got hindered by the many pages to other documents.” said he in a way she didn’t quite understand till she saw that he meant the links in google search. “But I have managed to read about this Queen Elizabeth. She was quite the stubborn lass, was she not?”

“Indeed she was.” she replied simply, but this new advancement of his new found knowledge worried Arie. “Henry,” she muttered, worried how she should go about confronting him, “are you sure reading about history, your future, is a good idea? Isn’t it kind of unnatural to know too much about something that hasn’t happened yet?”

Henry turned around to confront her, and she was certain it would not be an easy confrontation.

“There is so much that I want to know.” he said and turned back to the browser that had eight tabs open. “Why would I not take advantage of this wisdom that is so readily available?”

“But what if this somehow alters the course of history?”

“You are not making any sense at all.” he scoffed and kept on reading, though Arie heavily protested it.

“Henry, I’m warning you. Please walk away from this.”

But Henry did not. He remained still with his eyes glued to the screen, totally ignoring Arie in the process, which absolutely did not sit well with her.

Arie was fed up with worry for this man-child’s behavior and would not be ignored any further in her own house. She quickly slammed shut the laptop in Henry’s face, which instantly turned into an angry shade of red.

“What did you do?!” he shouted half in shock, trying desperately to open the lid that Arie now held down with both hands.

“You need to stop. This is not healthy.” said she and lifted the laptop off the desk and held it against her.

“I demand you to stop!” said he and grabbed the laptop at the other end, turning the evolving argument into a tug of war, until the laptop fell onto the ground with the battery pack falling out of its slot.

Henry immediately mourned the loss of the computer, thinking it had ceased to work as it lay in pieces on the floor. Arie thought it best to not reveal to him that it probably wasn’t that big of a deal and probably still worked fine, hoping that this would end his search and help him from not finding out too much about his future.

“Arie, I’m so sorry.” said he, realizing how his actions had caused damage to her property. “I did not mean to behave so immaturely.”

“It’ll be alright, don’t worry.” said she and picked up the pieces.

“No, you do not understand.” said he. “That was uncalled for. I should have acted more wisely, and less of a child.”

Arie watched with intrigue as he apologized. He seemed so sorry and regretful, a complete one-eighty from how he was just a second ago, and now she wondered what was going through that fluffy head of his.

“Henry, is something the matter? You seem a bit different.”

Henry’s distant look gazed upon her eyes and she noticed certain sadness in him. There was something wrong with him, but she just couldn’t figure out what it was.

“No, nothing is the matter.” he said quite unconvincingly, clearly holding something back from the woman who cared for him. “I think I shall retire to my room. Good night, Arie.” he said and turned around, slowly sulking to his room while Arie stayed put, fueled by confusion and worry for her guest.

 

***

 

“Heeenryyy? Wakey wakey.” the soft and melodic voice of Arie roused Henry from his slumber. For a moment, Henry’s dreams of his loved ones and friends invaded his present state, making him think he was back in his royal castle with the odd events in the future being just a horrid dream.

But as he turned around to his other side, the dark brown eyes of Arie cleared the misconception of his dreamlike state. “Nap time is over Henry. You won’t be able to sleep through the night if you keep on lollygagging.” she said and pulled his cover down. “Do you feel any better?”

“I assure you, I am fine. I do not need to feel ‘better’.” he protested begrudgingly with squinty eyes.

“Let’s make a deal, shall we?” said she with a plan and sat next to him on his bed, her female intuition telling her that Henry was still in an odd lull after his temper tantrum from a few hours ago. “I won’t ask too many questions, if you stop blatantly lying to my face, okay?”

“I am not lyi-“ he began, staggered by the implication. But Arie’s warning look of intimidation made him stop dead in his tracks, making him ponder that perhaps this indeed was a fair deal he could abide by. “Very well. I agree to your terms.”

“Great!” she exclaimed and climbed off the bed, pulling the covers off to leave Henry shivering in his pajamas. “Take the duvet and go to the sofa. We’re watching Dynasty.”

And so an hour turned into two and then three and four, and the two of them lazily lounged on the comfy sofa in their nighties, huddled among covers and pillows while their empty plates from dinner remained uncleaned on the coffee table. The last few minutes of the episode was running its course, but neither one of the two had the energy to remain focused as the clock struck midnight.

“Feel any better?” Arie asked as she turned the tv off, leaving them together in near darkness if it weren’t for the one lamp that illuminated the room.

“I thought we made a deal about you not asking questions?” he asked with a humorous glint in his eye.

“Smart-ass.” she replied, which made Henry laugh.

“I do feel better, thank you.” said he, truly grateful for all her help and attempt to make him feel better under the circumstances. “You have shown such kindness and hospitality, I don’t know how I can ever repay you for your assistance.”

“No worries mate.” she said and tapped him on the shoulder before giving him an affectionate hug. “You’ll be on your feet in no time.”

“No, I really do mean it, Arie.” he said much to more seriously. “I felt such sorrow and heartbreak as I read the internet today.”

“Why were you so sad?” she quickly asked. Henry pondered, scratching his beard that desperately needed some trimming. “You’re homesick, aren’t you?”

Henry turned to her, “Desperately so.” he said, trying to refrain from shedding his man tears. “I miss my family, my friends, my Mary…”

“Mary?” she stilled, recalling the name. “But wasn’t she the one who stabbed you?”

Henry winced slightly, not meaning to reveal his secret lover; not when he had already divulged the information of his new engagement.

“Why on earth would you miss her?” she asked flabbergasted, until she realized how all the pieces of the puzzle fit together. “Oh. OH! She’s your girlfriend, isn’t she?”

“She is my beloved, yes.” he admitted.

“Wow… AND you’re engaged!” she stiffened at the realization. “Well I can understand why she’s upset.”

“I did not wish to hurt her!” he said, trying to find a way to explain his actions. “I need to marry Catherine to stop this endless war. This is not what I wanted for myself.”

“I don’t mean to judge.” she immediately fixed her outward attitude, not meaning to sound judgmental, though shocked she was. “It’s none of my business what you do, but it does seem like you’re in quite over your head.” she replied, but got to thinking. “But how did you get here?” she asked, wondering internally if she herself was going mad, thinking that he had actually traveled through time and that he actually was Henry V, the king of England. “I mean, we know who stabbed you and why, but not how you ended up here.”

“She…” he hesitated to continue but refrained from hiding the truth at this point in the conversation. “She is of the old-people.”

“Old-people? So she’s what? A sorceress?”

“No, she’s not a sorceress.” he scoffed, outraged of the implication, though her true nature didn’t differ much. “She’s a druidess.”

“A druidess?” she re-iterated passively as if it were a lame punchline to a joke, not seeing the difference between a sorceress and a druidess. “She’s a druidess who stabbed you and sent you to the future?”

“Exactly!” said he. “Though I don’t think this was exactly what she had intended with her spell.”

“Uh-huh. Well… that’s quite a lover you have there, then.”

“Indeed.” he agreed.

“And you’re sure you want to go back to her?”

Henry had of course pondered this very same question during his nights spent alone. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure if he did want to go back, since he had betrayed his love in such a way and how she had taken revenge upon him so brutally. But this was all hypothetical as neither Henry nor Arie were sure he would or could ever go back to whence he came.

“Well, don’t worry.” she continued chipper once she never received a reply. “We’ll figure something out.”


	9. Chapter 9

The soft beeping of a melodic tune echoed slightly under many layers of fabric, nearly unnoticeable if it weren’t for the annoying buzzing that came along with the sound that never promised anything good to those who blissfully slumbered in peace.

Arie, blissfully content with just lying there, chose to ignore it until it would automatically stop it’s buzzing, cursing the phone under her groggy breath while scolding herself for not remembering to turn the alarm off the previous night.

“Shut up, bloody wanker.” she groaned slightly as she lay on her side, desperately folding her bedding over to muffle the sound that so offended her free morning.

“You’re making too much noise.” said the equally groggy but infinitely deeper voice behind her.

Arie shifted in her half sleep, adjusting to the mix of soft cushions underneath her hip and the hard muscles behind her, which began shifting on their own accord. She was vaguely aware of a hand drifting down her torso slowly, methodically, but in her sleepy state, she thought none of it.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured as the hand dug underneath her hip in search of the buzzing noise, finally turning off the offending machine, “the alarm was on.”

“Mmmhhh…” groaned the deep voice behind her that trebled against her ear ever so slightly. “You snore.”

“I do not sno--“ she began to protest and turned her head slightly but was shocked to see the sleepy face of Henry as the owner of said voice. Arie instinctively in sheer panic rolled off the very couch she and Henry had fallen asleep on, landing on her back as Henry glanced down at the mess that was Arie. “Bloody hell?”

“Are you alright?” he asked as he saw his friend wince and massage the back of her head.

“What happened?”

“You fell.” said he.

“Smart-ass.” she groaned. “I mean last night. Did we… ‘sleep’ together?”

“Why yes, we did.” he replied slightly baffled at the obviousness. “You fell asleep after our talk and I had not the heart to wake you up nor carry you to your bedroom. And since we both were so tangled in the bedding, I refrained from causing excess distractions to you or your sleep.”

“Mighty gracious of you…” she sassed him with her own brand of sarcasm. “So nothing else happened?” she asked just to make sure.

“That was the extent of our evening after our… soapy opera?”

“It’s soap opera, not soapy.” she corrected him. “Thank God.” Henry stared at his friend who sighed of relief. “I mean, thank God nothing else happened between you and I, not the show. I-I-I mean, you’re a good looking lad and all that, but this is all rather odd and unusual and –-“

“Arie?” he interjected. “What are you talking about?”

Arie stared up at the confused man and a rush of blood traveled to her face in the form of a nervous blush. “Nothing, it’s nothing. Just forget about it. Can you please help me up so I can go and take a cold shower now?”

 

***

 

“Arie? Lady Arie, hello?” Henry’s muffled voice came through the bathroom door with a series of knocks, beckoning for Arie to reply. 

“I’ll be out in a minute!” she shouted, hastily drying her wet skin. “Like a puppy sometimes…” she murmured to herself.

Arie looked around the small space of her bathroom but soon realized that in her nervous state this morning, she hadn’t brought any fresh clothes with her. After a moment of cursing to herself, Arie listened to any movement on the other side of the door that could catch her in yet another awkward situation.

Deeming it safe, she wrapped her towel on tightly around her and made a break for it, scurrying down the hallway and into her bedroom where she thought it would be safe to disrobe.

“Arie, I wish to know if you are hungr--“ Henry stopped dead in his tracks, unable to stare away from the nude form of his gracious hostess who stood gracefully like a painting of a maiden.

“AARGHH!” she screamed in shock and surprise, picking the towel off of the bed she had thrown it onto in her haste. “Henry?!”

But Henry only stared at her in silence, like a statue that was unreadable due to it’s stillness.

“Henry, turn around!” Arie protested against her unwelcomed audience.

“Sorry?” said he and shook his head, trying to catch any sense of what she said. Once Arie huffed in anxious frustration, Henry finally understood her quarrel and turned around, leaving the room slightly more knowledgeable of his hostess’ assets.

 

***

 

Theirs was a slightly more unnerving breakfast than usual. Neither one of them dared to say a thing, fearing it would lead into possible disgrace in one form or other. Arie was sure the redness hadn’t vanished from her cheeks yet, but Henry, being the gentleman he prided himself of being, did feel a need to rectify the situation, despite there being a possibility of it turning into a very humiliating and awkward reconciliation. 

“I am sorry for my intrusion.” Henry apologized shyly as he cradled his cup of tea, still rather timid about looking at the lady in front of him. “I hadn’t considered you to be unguarded like that.”

“It’s fine.” said she simply, wishing to ignore the whole thing altogether.

“I hope my interruption did not result in any long lasting harm or issues?”

“I said it’s all fine.” she re-iterated, wanting him to stop the torment. Unfortunately Henry never was one to read a woman’s mind.

“If it is of any console to you, I’ve made my penance and prayed to God for what I saw. I only wish for your forgiveness on the matter.” he said.

Arie sighed and placed her own teacup onto the table, no longer hiding behind it in search of solace and comfort. “Henry, it’s all fine. It’s not that big of a de-- wait!” she stopped to ponder his earlier words that stuck out like a sore thumb to her calculating mind. “Why would you pray to God about seeing me naked?”

“Well, certainly seeing a lady like yourself nude would make any God-fearing man pray for forgiveness.” he explained, but his chivalrous intent did not translate well into Arie’s modern way of thinking.

“Are you saying I’m ugly?” she asked.

Henry gasped loudly, not at all agreeing to such a statement. “Good heavens no! Not at all!”

“You’re saying I look so hideous that you have to pray to God about seeing me naked? Why do you get to prance around starkers, but if I do it, it’s something to pray to God about?”

“NO! Of course not! That is not what I meant!” he stuttered nervously like a young boy caught by his parents doing something naughty and wicked. “Quite the contrary, I assure you, fair lady. You are without a doubt a beautiful angel. I prayed to God to help alleviate such impure thoughts and wishes upon seeing thy beauty. I fear such thoughts and feelings would invite the devil into my presence, allow him to catch my mind and soul into his grasp to torment me forever and ever.”

Henry’s initial panicking had now doubled as he saw Arie staring at him with her large round eyes filled with confusion. Henry wished to hear her speak her mind, too scared to say anything more that was out of term or ungentlemanly.

Arie sat there with the picture definition of a blank stare, her brain slowly mulling over the fantastically stupid brainfart the nervous man in front of her had just puked from his mouth.

“Would you run that by me again?”

“I’d rather not.” said he, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour. “I am far too terrified of the consequences.”

“You’ve gone to war.” she countered, still staring blankly at the king.

“Yes I have.” he agreed.

“Did you say you had impure thoughts of me?”

“I believe I did.” said he nervously.

“Uh-huh. That’s what I thought.”

The air in the room was doubly intimidating than what it had been just a mere moment ago. The two participants of this odd conversation could not stop staring at each other, even though the conversation had reached an impasse. Neither one knew just how to continue on from a moment like this, both desperately trying to find the right words to continue on. But thank God there was tea to soften the awkwardness until right words were found.

“But the thoughts…” she murmured slightly, taking a small sip from her tea. “You prayed them away?”

“I thought it best considering our current arrangement.” he replied quickly and to the point.

“Yeah, good call.” she agreed still slightly shocked from the reveal. “More tea?”

“Yes please.”

 

***

 

“Arie, please ease my mind and tell me, what is the difference between a two blade razor and a three blade razor?” Henry pondered, worrying his lip with his forefinger and scratching his over growing beard that had quickly begun to pester him.

Arie walked over from the other end of the aisle and crouched down besides Henry, looking over the packages. “Well, they say the more blades, the better the outcome, but I can’t say for certain if there really is any difference.”

“Such a minute device, this razor. Do you think it shall suffice with my needs?” he queried about the three blade razor, flipping the very masculine looking package over to read the small text that promised this and that with dramatic flair.

“I think it’ll suit you just fine.” Arie replied and gently took the product into her basket. “Is there anything else you might need before we continue onto the food?”

“That paste you insist on using to clean your teeth?”

“Yeah? Don’t we have nearly a full tube of it?”

“It tastes foul.” said he with a look of disdain. “It burns my tongue. I request an alternative.”

“It is kind of minty, isn’t it?” she agreed and took Henry to the shelf with all the toothpastes. “So, something a bit milder…”

“Arie?” a familiar voice called out to her; a voice she hadn’t heard in years, a voice that stilled her every bone and muscle in utter terror, a voice she long ago wished to never hear again.

“Oh God, save me!” she murmured a prayer to anyone willing to hear her, wishing for the earth to devour her on the spot.

Henry stared at his panicking friend and judged the situation, glancing over his shoulder to see the source of her evident terror.

“Arienne, is that you?” said the man with a familiar voice and walked closer.

Arie took a deep breath and braced herself before turning around to meet what would surely be her final maker. “Liam, hi, how are you?” said she simply and courteously, though seeing a long forgotten ex was never a treat she wished to enjoy.

“I’m doing well.” he said and unabashedly looked her over, which neither suited Arie nor Henry, though neither one said a thing. “You look great! You’ve lost weight and your hair… you cut it short?”

“I did.” she replied. “I like it short. And yes, I’ve lost a few pounds, not that it’s any of your concern.”

Liam took a step back, surrendering with his hands held up, laughing at the sass she exuded. “Sorry, didn’t mean anything by it. It was just a pleasant observation.”

“Well I’m not here to be observed by you, thank you very much.” said she with her head held high, firing shot after shot in despise.

“You’re absolutely right, I do apologize sincerely.” Liam said with a genuine smile; a smile Arie found very odd and confusing as she laid eyes upon it once again.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the group of three. Arie was uncomfortable as she tried not to stare at Liam, Liam kept glancing between his current ex and the tall and stoic-looking man next to her, and Henry… well, he had no clue of what was going on but felt it best to remain as impartial as possible.

“Sorry,” Liam shook his head and remembered his manners, turning towards Henry to shake his hand. “I’m Liam. Me and Arienne used to date.”

“And I am Henry of Monmo-UFF.” he exhaled sharply at the slight jab he received to his ribs by his companion.

“This is Henry.” said she simply, thinking it best to leave out all that business about him being the king of England.

Liam watched slightly curious at the bizarre interaction before him, but later thought none of it, seeing as how after spending years in Arie’s company, he had witnessed her certain… peculiarities.

“Henry, is it?” he subtly glanced at him. “I assume the two of you are…?”

“Engaged.” she interjected unreservedly. “Isn’t that right, love?”

Henry stared wide eyed at the lie his companion had laid in front of them, once again mimicking that of a fish out of water, not quite knowing what to say or how to respond.

“Engaged? Wow, unreal.” said Liam and a tiny flash of jealousy flashed his face, which made Arie all giddy.

“And you? Are you still with that waitress you left me for?”

“Her name is Nora.” he replied stagnantly. “And no, we separated six months ago. Well technically we’re still married, but we’ll see what happens.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah. Turns out being a solicitor is great for the household economy but not when it came to spending time with your spouse.” he explained slightly mournfully.

“Kind of ironic, seeing how you used to complain about me being married to my job.”

“Yes, the irony isn’t lost on me, thank you.” he sassed right back and turned to Henry once again. “So Henry, what is it that you do? Do you manage to keep up with this hectic one?”

“I am a soldier, and I have no issues with ‘keeping up’ with Arie.” said Henry drily.

“A soldier, are you?” he said and visibly looked him up and down, surprised that such a tall man claiming to be a soldier was so lanky.

“Ex-soldier.” Arie said and corrected the image. “He’s a former soldier but is now a strategist in the armed forces.”

“Wow, impressive.” said Liam. The awkwardness of the situation only grew exponentially among the three. The mixture of hate, jealousy and rage glowed between the former lovers, and even Henry prayed for the moment to finally find its ending.

“Well, this was an interesting and unexpected surprise, but I have to be going now.” Liam said with a shaky laugh. “I have to pick up my son from daycare. Good day Arie, Henry.” he said with a slight nod and left with his groceries, leaving both Henry and a very emotionally drained Arie to their own company.

“I assume he was a former lover of yours that we just deceived?” Henry queried, slightly offended how he had suddenly been involved in her lie.

“Oh God he has a kid and he’s married.” she whined with a quickly forming sob as the tears began to pour down her cheeks.

Henry, suddenly softening as he saw his friend in such a state, came to her side, brushing her hair away from her face which revealed her reddening eyes.

“What is wrong?” he asked and wiped her eyes from the tears. “Did he hurt you? Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No.” she sniffled but gathered her wits and brushed her hair with her fingers, trying to make herself more presentable in such a public place. “No, no, I’m fine. Just ignore all that.”

“I will not ignore that.” said he slightly angry. “You are crying. No man should make a lady cry like this.”

“Well that’s very chivalrous of you to think like that, but I’ll be fine. But whatever happened, happened. It’s over and done with.” she insisted and grabbed a random toothpaste off the shelf and quickly made her way to the produce section with Henry in tow, grabbing items like a madwoman in search of vengeance.

“You can confide in me…” he said as he watched Arie treat the items with disregard, feeling very sorry for the produce that surely would not live past the supermarket’s front door while she was in such a crying, hateful state, “…should you need someone to talk to. I feel as that is the one thing I can be of use to you.”

“I don’t need your pity.” she said punctually and turned around to face him. “I’m not some damsel in distress that needs the help of a knight in shining armor.”

“I do not presume you as such.” said he offended, but tried his best to not aggravate her as he knew she only responded due to her current anxious state. “I consider you as the closest friend I have in this god-awful time, and I do not wish to see you suffer. Please do not disrespect me thusly, and allow me the courtesy to offer my help to a friend.”

Arie sighed as the words he spoke sunk in to her angry head, making her feel like a horrible ass. She scowled herself for acting so bitchy to the one person who treated her with kindness and respect, even after how she involved him into her own scheme.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” she replied, breathing in a few deep breaths to center herself. “That was uncalled for. I’m sorry.”

“It is alright, my darling friend.” he said and softened again, gently pulling her into a comforting hug she really needed to help calm her nerves.

“What do you say if we just go home, huh?” she asked, sniffing the last of her tears away as she smiled at the comfort he so willingly offered her.

“I would say that is a brilliant suggestion.”


	10. Chapter 10

”I am to just scrape this along my face? Will that not just remove the foam?” Henry asked doubtfully as he stared at his foam beard through the reflection of the mirror.

“Don’t worry; it’s just there to soften the process.” Arie said as she kept watch, entertained by the different morning routine she had grown accustomed to. “You just keep your face as tight as possible and then just glide the razor across.”

Henry followed Arie’s instructions to the letter and was quite surprised by the unexpected result of a neatly shaven patch across his cheek. “How is it you hold such vast knowledge about this? Have you perchance offered your services and assistance previously to other unruly men?”

“No, I can’t say anyone has ever needed my assistance before.” she replied with a laugh, leaning back against the sink as she viewed the process. “Let’s just say I know my way around a razor.”

“I do not follow.” Henry replied as his curiosity got the best of him.

“Well I’m not sure how the ladies in your time feel about it, but most women today keep their legs and underarms hairless and smooth.”

“Your legs are hairless?” said he surprised, pausing his shaving as the odd image made him contemplate.

“Well I might have a day’s growth, I reckon.” she admitted. “But usually yeah, I keep my legs hairless.”

“May I be so bold as to see them for myself?”

“Excuse me?!” she exclaimed in slight surprise, though in the back of her mind, she wasn’t all that shocked of his request. Ever since she had agreed to share her apartment with this medieval man, she had heard her fair share of oddities and requests whilst living with him.

“May I see your hairless legs?” he requested again, blushing slightly as he knew this to be a most ungentlemanly thing to ask of a lady, but yet, his curiosity needed to be quenched. “I cannot say I have ever witnessed such a thing. I am very curious to see this.”

Arie stared flabbergasted by his odd request, and didn’t quite know what or how to feel. At first, Arie’s initial thought was to slap the living daylights out of his foamy face, but now as he stood there expectantly waiting for her answer with such innocent looking eyes, she felt her resolution waver quickly under the pressure of the situation.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” she murmured to herself and turned her back to him and proceeded to take off her pajama bottoms.

Henry watched uncomfortably as Arie slid her blue bottoms off, finding the situation of his hostess undressing before him rather difficult and nerve-racking. “I do not think it necessary to unclothe yourself, Lady Arie…”

“Oh please, you’ve already seen me naked. There shouldn’t be anything else left to shock you.” said she over her shoulder as she pulled of the bottoms. “Besides, these are a bit too tight to pull up.”

Henry couldn’t keep his eyes off of what he saw; the delicate curve of her leg was ever so feminine and alluring, such a precise example of what he thought a woman’s leg should look like when unclothed.

“Well go on, we haven’t got all day to just stand around.” said she as she hopped onto the edge of the sink, naively waving her foot around in front of him.

Henry, though still slightly flustered by the whole bizarre situation that held a hint of sexual tension to it, knelt down onto the floor and gently took a hold of her ankle, inspecting the skin with a sharp eye to see how her leg, so shiny and soft, indeed hadn’t a hair on its smooth surface.

“Dear God, your legs _are_ barren.” he said as he glided his hand down her smooth leg and calf, meticulously taking his time to go over every single inch as he knelt between her opened legs, hovering just close enough to her lady bits to make her nervous.

“Well… I like them smooth and hairless.” she explained as she watched for his reaction.

“Such an odd fashion, these hairless legs, but I cannot say I disprove of them.” said he and glanced up at her before moving his gaze back onto her other leg, which he inspected just as meticulously as the other.

“Are you saying you like my legs?” she asked tongue in cheek.

“Now _this_ is a Kodak moment, if anything.” Kate’s voice broke the tension between the two. Arie with her saucer eyes and Henry with his foam beard snapped their attentions up to Kate, who smugly watched with clear entertainment at the two oddballs. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” said she smugly.

“Nope, not a thing.” Arie said and hastily pulled back her leg that Henry held in his hands, quickly hopping back down and dressing her bottoms back on. “You’re early.”

“Traffic wasn’t that bad this morning.” replied Kate and turned to Henry, who blushed slightly after being caught in such a compromising situation he felt a king should not be found in.

“Good morrow, Lady Kate.” he greeted her nonetheless, brushing the whole thing off in hopes the awkwardness would not linger on too long.

“Good morrow to you, as well.” Kate replied with a laugh, finding the phrase odd and funny. “So are you nervous about the meeting today?”

“A king does not ‘get nervous’.” he replied and returned to his shaving, lathering the foam to make it fluffy once more. “I have every bit of confidence that it shall proceed just as it is supposed to. And if these…”

“Social workers.” Arie helped him.

“Thank you. If these social workers are as kind and as generous as Arie is, I am sure I shall be in good hands.”

 

***

 

“I have never been so insulted in my life! I should have their heads chopped off!” Henry shouted and complained with anger as the three walked out of their meeting with Henry’s social worker.

Henry, too immersed with his own anger, flailed around, heedlessly walking from one end of the corridor to the other, cursing and stomping his feet, ready to smash anything or anyone who would dare come before the angered king.

“Calm down Henry,” Arie said as she tried to keep up with Henry’s long legs. With a gentle rub and pat on his shoulder, she attempted to give him a sense of hope, “there’s still an ongoing investigation. You aren’t being ignored. You just need to have a bit more patience.”

“I am not mad, Arie!” he insisted angrily, trying to convince them of his sanity. “I need to go back home. I must be released from this hellhole and return back to my rightful place as King.”

“I know Henry, I know. This is not an easy situation for any of us, but they just have to take their time to investigate.” said Arie, trying to find any hopeful words to calm her friend. She took a gentle hold of his arm and walked him towards the medical center, whispering hopeful words of encouragement, though Henry was not as convinced by her words of comfort.

“I see the meeting didn’t go as planned?” Michael suddenly appeared with his white coat from behind one of the offices. “Everything ok?”

“They were a bit skeptical.” Kate replied.

“I gathered.” said Michael with a not so convincing laugh, but chose not to dwell on the matter that didn’t concern him or his own field. ”So, Henry, ready to get those stitches off, yeah? How does the wound feel?” he said and took a look at the healed up injury Henry had sustained, courteously guiding him towards a room where a nurse waited for him.

“The wound is not of any concern. I have managed fine so far.” he replied and followed Michael into the room, politely greeting the nurse who would take care of him while Arie and Michael remained just outside the door.

“So how’s it going really?” Michael asked Arie, horribly curious to their arrangement that had left Michael slightly worried. “Anything I should know about?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Arie murmured as she watched the slight procedure from afar; Kate goofing off and being Henry’s source of entertainment as the nurse cut the old stitches off of Henry’s chest. Arie had an inkling that something was a-miss with Henry, but didn’t dare say a word to him about it just yet. She whispered to Michael in a soft voice, “I think he might be a bit depressed. I think he misses his home, his family and friends.”

“You mean his imaginary life?” he said sarcastically. Arie scowled at her friend, not at all pleased by his crude attitude. “Come on Arie, you don’t actually believe he’s from the middle ages?”  


“It doesn’t matter what I believe in, it’s what he believes in that’s the issue at hand.”

“He’s insane!” he scoffed, pleading her to see what he saw before him.

“Dr. Sidney doesn’t think so.” she countered.

Michael gave in without much of a fight, knowing how stubborn Arie could be. “Fine, fine, I’m not going to argue with you. But seriously, is everything going ok? He hasn’t lit any new fires, has he?”

“No new fires, thank God. Everything’s good, he seems pretty well adjusted.”

“Who’s well adjusted?” Kate asked as she popped her head through the open door, taking a break from Henry as they waited for the nurse to begin getting Henry’s blood-work done.

“Henry is.” said Arie with a gentle smile as the man in question looked at the lot curiously after hearing his name being called out.

“Oh yeah, Henry’s fine.” Kate brushed off. “I thought we were talking about you.” she said and wickedly teased Arie. “You’re such a lost cause, my friend, it’s a miracle if you don’t end up going bonkers by the time you’re fifty.”

“Alright, alright, that’s enough, thank you.”

“I beg to differ with such a predicament, Lady Kate.” Henry voiced his opinion. “I think Arie is more than capable of tending to herself. She’s a well balance young woman in every way, if I may be so bold as to say.”

“She’s a little too good at tending to herself, if you know what I mean.” Kate continued with an inside joke, slightly jabbing Arie with her arm and winking diabolically.

But Henry wasn’t quite on the same page, as it were. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know what you mean.”

“Will the two of you please stop discussing about my personal life?” Arie insisted as the topic reached an uncomfortable level for her.

“We’re just playing.” Kate teased but turned to Henry for an explanation. “You see, I think Arie needs a new man in her life. It’s been too long since she was last in the saddle… How long has it been since your boyfriend?”

“Since Liam?” Henry asked which caught both Kate and Michael off-guard.

“You know about Liam?” Michael asked quite surprised, to which Arie turned to with an explanation.

“We bumped into him at the shop.” said she. “When was it? Do you remember Henry?”

“It was after we slept together.”

The sounds of jaws falling to the floor was deafening, and the tension building heat slowly rose up Arie’s neck as she knew Henry’s answer would be interpreted in a whole other way than what he hopefully had intended to.

“Wait, just hold on a second!” she immediately tried to fix the situation as Kate’s face began to glow with joyful entertainment, while Michael’s turned to a shade of horror.

“You slept together?!” Michael asked startled and appalled.

“NO! No… not technically. Well, yes, we slept together on the couch, but that was it. Nothing--“ she said and awkwardly waved her hands around to try and explain herself for emphasis, “--happened. It was just sleep.”

“Just sleep…” Kate muttered with an unintended giggle. “A likely story…”

“Kate, shut it.” she said and shoved her shoulder. “I - _we_ didn’t do anything but just sleep. I mean, I don’t even have time to date, how am I supposed to have sex, for God’s sake? Nobody’s asking me out for dinner and drinks, how am I supposed to have any kind of sex life to begin with when I don’t even go out anymore?” she asked frustrated by the whole situation and attention she was getting, until she remembered the man in the other room. Arie awkwardly looked at Henry, who seemed slightly uncomfortable by the situation. “Sorry Henry, is this too awkward of a discussion for you?”

“My dear Arie,” said he, pausing for a moment as he felt the uncomfortable sting of the needle in his arm, “I may be king, but I too have experienced courtship and sexual intercourse before marriage. Fornication does not faze nor offend me, as long as the topic does not carry into my court.”

“See? He’s cool talking about your sex life.” said Kate, who wholeheartedly decided to ignore Arie’s uncomfortable situation.

“But do you think you’re ready to start dating again after all this time?” Michael asked seriously, which made Arie ponder for a moment.

“I mean, it’s been years since Liam and I. Maybe it’s time I should start seeing other people.”

“Maybe you should go out and have fun.” Michael agreed positively. “Maybe I could take you out to dinner? You know, to get you out of the house for a change?”

“You mean… like a date?”

“If that’s what you want to call it. You know, just have some fun.”

“Yeah she would.” Kate responded for Arie, which of course earned her a slight jab to her arm and a dirty look.

But Arie, thinking of herself and what she wanted, made her hesitate for a short moment, wondering what would become from a date between two longtime friends. Something inside her made her caution the idea, but on the other hand, her naivete told her to go for it just for the kicks and the excitement of something new.

“Yeah, sure.” she said carefully but with slight confidence. “We can do dinner.”

“A dinner-date it is then.” Michael said, happy to hear of her acceptance.

Meanwhile, as Arie and Michael went through the final details of their date, Henry sat there being tended to by Kate and the nurse.

“Katherine, may I ask you something?” he said as he carefully watched the two other people discussing out in the corridor. “What exactly does a date mean?”

“A date?” she asked and mulled over the description that proved to be slightly more difficult to explain than what she would have thought. “You know, ‘a date’. It’s when two people are together and do stuff.”

“Is this a date?” he asked, referencing the two of them.

“No, this isn’t a date. A date is like a rendezvous, a courtship, a social engagement to where a person woos another to see if there could be a relationship between the two.”

“Dr. Michael wants to court Arie?” he asked suddenly very nervous and surprised.

“Looks like it.” said Kate and glanced over. “To be honest, I’m kind of surprised it took him this long to gain the courage to ask her out.”

“Does he love her?”

Kate burst into a fit of giggles at his innocent and childlike question. “I don’t know, Henry. Maybe a little. Those two have been so close for years, ever since Mike was a student of her father’s.”

“Arie’s father is a tutor?”

“He’s a doctor, retired now, but he used to teach Michael. Mike was his best student apparently, and that’s how Arie and he met.”

“I see…” he mumbled, glancing over once more at the two, not realizing that the two indeed were more than just socially acquainted. “So they have history together?”

“I suppose so. But they were always just good friends.”

“But now he wishes to court her?”

“I guess so.” she agreed to the hypothesis, following his stare. “Wouldn’t they make a cute couple though?”

Henry pondered the vision of the blond doctor and the beautiful brunette lady he felt such friendly affection for, finding the idea of a courtship between the two slightly troubling, though he was sure this man of healing would care for his friend. “I suppose they would…”

 

***

 

“Aaawww, you look so cute together.” Kate gushed over the two all dressed to the nines with their beautiful, yet very modest evening attire. “Let me take a picture, let me take a picture! Hold on!”

“No mum. Put the cellphone away.” Arie replied as she put on her jacket, ready to leave to what would certainly be an interesting evening with her friend. “Henry, are you sure you’ll be alright by yourself?”

“I’m sure I shall manage.” said he from the sofa, watching from afar as his gracious hostess dolled up for her date. “Are you sure you do not need a chaperone?”

“We are grown adults; we’re more than able to take care of ourselves, thank you.” said she and turned to her date for the evening. “Ready?”

“After you.” said Michael and opened the door, guiding them out until only Henry and Kate were left alone in the apartment.

“Aren’t they just perfect?” said Kate as she stood by the door with a loving daze, but dashed  instantly towards the balcony once the front door close behind the couple.

“Is everything alright?” Henry asked as his friend nearly crashed into the wall in her hurry, bending and contorting to fit through the window that acted as the only entryway to the balcony.

Henry followed his excited friend outside, leaning onto the railing for a better view, much like the thrilled girl he followed. Sighing, Katherine adored the new couple as they excited the building, shyly holding each other’s hands as they walked along the street to their destination.

“Boy, they are a pretty couple, aren’t they? They would definitely make some beautiful babies” Kate said as the couple vanished from their sight and into the darkness that slowly began to creep onto the streets.

“I think it is a bit premature to start thinking of babies, don’t you?” he countered and made his way back inside.

“Yeah, maybe. But I can still dream.” she said and made her way through the open window, cursing like a sailor as she did so. “She really needs to get those damn hinges screwed in properly. This is ridiculous.”

“I suppose I can give it a try.” Henry said and fetched Arie’s small selection of tools she kept hidden in one of her kitchen cupboards, immediately taking action.

“Well look at you!” Kate said, thoroughly impressed by his initiative and handy work. “I guess we have ourselves a new handy man… Where did you learn to be so useful like this?”

“Let us say, that I was more than just a mere princeling growing up.” he laughed as he did his work. “I was never much for my studies as a child, but I would gladly learn anything if it allowed me the chance to play tricks.”

“Henry, you naughty thing you!” Kate tutted wickedly, entertained by the thought of Henry being a mischievous little prankster as a child. “Did you ever get in trouble?”

“Occasionally.” said he as he tightened the screws on the hinges, “Regular townsfolk would not dare touch me in fear of my father’s wrath, but if word did get around about my misdoings, he would certainly hold me responsible for the tricks.”

“So you were a troublemaker?”

“Not an ill-willed one, but I did find trickery immensely entertaining.”

“I’m sure you did.” she agreed and watched as he worked on the doorway, taking her good time admiring the many strong muscles in his arms as he worked on the problematic door.

“There, all done.” Henry said, surprising Kate how easy fixing the door actually was.

“You know Henry,” said she as she stood alongside Henry, both looking happily at the fixed door, “I’m glad you popped into our lives.”

 

***

 

By the time Arie had finally arrived back home, the sun had long since set, leaving everything in a calm and cool darkness. For a moment, Arie almost forgot about her new roommate as she came through the front door and into absolute silence and peaceful darkness. Only a slight flicker of light which emanated from the guest room made her remember of the medieval man in her life.

“Hello? Henry, are you still awake?” she whispered with a knock on the slightly opened door. There she saw him as she peeked her head in, lying in bed with a book in his hands and an empty teacup on the nightstand.

Henry’s tired eyes immediately brightened up as he saw his new friend arrived back home safely. Henry immediately without hesitation discarded his book, ready to hear the course of Arie’s evening with her social engagement.

“Good evening, Arie. Please come in!” he said and sat up against the headboard and watched as she made her way in, discarding her shoes off her feet as she proceeded in. “How did your date go?”

“Umm… it was good.” said she as she thought about the evening as a whole. “Actually it was very enjoyable and I had a good time.”

“You sound surprised?” Henry said with a hint of a question, carefully watching out for her reaction.

“A bit, perhaps.” she agreed. “I think I was a bit worried at first.”

“About courting Dr. Michael?”

“Yeah. It’s just that we’ve been friends for so long, I’m worried about ruining our friendship.”

“I’m sure whatever you decide, it shall be right.”

“Aaww, that’s so nice.” Arie cooed and hopped to the foot of the bed, surprising Henry with such boldness. “So, what are you reading tonight?” she asked and lifted up the book in his lap. “Prisoner of Azkaban? You’re going through these books very fast.”

“I suppose I have the time to spend.” said he.

Arie instantly felt bad about his situation, not really realizing his predicament of being cooped up inside four walls with nothing much to do. “I’m sorry Henry. I hope you don’t feel like a prisoner here?”

Henry smiled a melancholy smile, “I should not complain of this warm and safe place, but I am usually much more active than this. Sometimes the need to explore is quite… overwhelming, and I do wish to see what is out there beyond your lovely apartment or the hospital.”

“You know what? You’re absolutely right.” Arie agreed immediately. “Let’s go out tomorrow.”

“Out?” Henry asked curiously.

“Yes, out. Like sightseeing. Is there anything you’d like to see, any place you’d like to go?”

“Actually…” he paused to ponder, specifically thinking of his castle and grounds he just walked through less than a fortnight ago. “I can think of a few things I would much enjoy seeing.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post and possible mistakes. Life's a bit hectic at the moment, but I'm trying hard to keep posting regularly. Hope you enjoy the story nonetheless.

Henry was in utter dismay of what he saw before him. Had he not made it clear of where he wanted to visit first on his day of sightseeing, he would have believed that his companion tricked him with foul humor that even rivaled the trickery of young Katherine.

“This is not… it can’t be. It looks nothing like my palace.” he said as he looked at the massive building before him.

Arie held her phone in her hands, reading up on the historical building before her. “I’m sad to say it, but your palace burned to the ground hundreds of years ago. The Palace of Westminster has been built and re-built numerous times due to fires, and extensive remodeling and renovations have been conducted since your time.”

“Sacrilege.” he murmured as they walked in and followed the guided tour.

“I hope you’re not too upset, Henry? I know this wasn’t exactly what you had in mind.”

“I am not sure how I feel, quite honestly.” said he slightly melancholy, looking around with his eye meticulously at each wall, each ornament, feeling oddly out of place in this house he called his home. “This all seems so foreign and odd. ‘tis like a sorrow which I grieve.”

“Maybe we should leave? I don’t want you to get upset about all this and –“

“No! Not just yet!” he asked suddenly, cutting her off. “Is the hall still standing?”

“It is, but it’s had work done, as well.”

Henry suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he galloped away in a frightful speed, leaving the people on the tour to themselves.

“Henry, I don’t know if we should just up and leave like that.”

But Henry couldn’t find it in him to care. His strong arm led the infinitely smaller woman to the great hall Henry wished to see, but just like with the rest of the building, what Henry saw truly made him sad and melancholy.

“I was just here, less than a fortnight ago.” said he and looked around. “It is cold and different.”

“Henry, please.” she whispered to him, carefully begging him to leave this place.

But Henry was too dazed, too confused to hear her plea; too wrapped up in his confusion, which only made everything that much more difficult to deal with.

“This is not my home.” he murmured to himself. “I do not recognize any of this. A vague imitation at best.”

“Henry?” Arie said and caressed his shoulder until he finally turned to her. “Let’s leave. Let’s find something else to do, somewhere else to go.”

“Arie, I don’t understand. How could this have happened?”

Arie held on tightly to his arm, trying in whatever way she could to ease his tormented mind. “I’m so sorry that it wasn’t what you had expected. Buildings just don’t las for centuries without there being some damage. I wish I could help you cope with this, but I have no idea what you must be going through.”

“I appreciate the kindness you show me, but I find this all horrible and confusing. This truly is a curse that Mary inflicted upon me.”

‘Right, the ex-girlfriend who’s a witch.’ she thought, recalling the awesome story of what had happened during the night she met him. “Well maybe this is a blessing in disguise? Maybe you were given a chance to live a better life; a life without violence and war, a life where you don’t have to be responsible for an entire country?”

“Are you saying I should be grateful of this? Of being stranded here?” he asked irately.

“Henry, calm down. I’m saying, that if Mary’s objective was to kill you, clearly it didn’t work, for whatever reason. You were given another chance at life. Do you want to waste it on trying to get back?”

Henry hated to consider it, but Arie did indeed make an excellent point. “But what am I to do, Arie?” I am robbed of my name, my title; none of my skills and knowledge is of any use in this time.”

“Well we’ll just have to figure out all of that together.” said she and held his arm tightly, walking along the pathway outside. “I’m sure that with time and effort, you’ll be able to live a wonderful and long life here.”

“Your positive outlook is quite staggering.” he said sarcastically and followed her lead as they walked leisurely.

“I knew you’d see it my way!” she cheered and even made ol’ frumpy Henry smile. “Now, where do you want to go next?”

“I am afraid to ask, as every building seems to have either been destroyed or otherwise changed over time, but I wonder if the church still holds the burials of my forefathers.”

“You mean the Abbey?” she asked and turned to look at the massive building that rose from the other side of the road. A nervous sweat crept onto her hands at the thought, and she was so glad he wore a long sleeve shirt this day. “Yeah, there are still monarchs residing there, but I’m not sure if that’s such a good ide-“

“What is the harm in paying my respects? Get along, Arie.” said he and this time was he who did the guiding. “This shall be my goodbye to my former self, before my journey to anew!”

 

***

 

Arie watched nervously around herself as Henry and the many dozens of people walked around the abbey, admiring the many prolific people buried there and the artefacts that had been uncovered and were on display. But out of the many kings, queens and other famous dead people buried there, there was one who Arie really didn’t want to let Henry see: himself.

Fortunately, for the time being at least, Henry had taken pilgrimage to a king he had once known. Arie watched with fascination as Henry crouched down and kneeled at the kingly figure’s memorial, and for the first time in her life, she witnessed a man praying with such devotion and heart that she thought would rival all the priests she had ever seen in her short life.

Instead of hanging around and disturbing his silent moment of prayer, Arie took to looking around, wandering from one place to another, infinitely more curious to listen what the tour guide had to say about the kings buried here… and especially about the one she came in here with.

The lady who only talked with minute details of Henry showed little details and artifacts left of the king. The large tomb that was said to still keep his remains was haunting; the macabre idea that he still lived, and in her guest bedroom no less, made her ponder the validity of this lady who guided the tour.

“Excuse me?” Arie said, gaining the lady’s attention. “This may be an odd question, but are we certain he’s in there? Like actually in there?”

The lady scoffed slightly at the absurd question whilst the other visitors started to chuckle mindlessly. “My dear girl, we are most certain he is here. He was brought back from France, where he died and was laid to rest. His wife followed suit and both have remained here for centuries.”

Once the awkwardness of the situation had passed and the tour moved forward, Arie returned back to her counterpart who still kneeled in front of the tomb.

“Henry, is everything alright?” she asked gently, not really wishing to bother him if he was still in mid prayer.

“Yes, everything is well.” said he and got up to his feet.

“Are you sure? You seemed to take your time with this one, but chose to ignore the rest.”

“I fear I do not know most of these poor souls.” said Henry and looked around the church before turning back to this specific tomb, “but this holds value to me.”

“Why? Who is he?”

“This is my father’s cousin, Richard; he was a good man and I miss his guidance.”

“Wait! But wasn’t he the one who ruled before your father? The one who got over-ruled? Why would you miss him?”

“My father seized the crown whilst I was under Richard’s care. My father was never supposed to be king, _I_   was never supposed to be king.” said he in a melancholy tone. “It was such a frightful mess; I do not care to discuss it further.” said he and began to walk towards the exit, leaving Arie even more curious about his past and what secrets he kept hidden from her.

 

***

 

“Isn’t it quite intimidating, this big palace? It certainly divides them from us regular folk.” said Arie as she and Henry stared at the humongous building from behind the gate, surrounded by many other curious observers just like them.

“This is where the current reigning monarch resides?” Henry asked, inspecting the very polished building which reminded him of the lavish palaces of his counterparts abroad.

“Yeah, Queen Elizabeth II.”

“A woman as the ruler of England and France… I cannot conceive of such a thing.”

“First of all,” Arie turned to him, slightly staggered of the misogyny he expressed so freely. “She’s a pretty good monarch, and is actually the longest-reigning British monarch in history with over sixty years under her royally bejeweled belt. And two, and most important if you don’t want to get into fistfights with any Frenchmen: we don’t own France anymore.”

“WHAT?!” he bellowed, his face contorting in frustration, anger and disbelief at the truth he didn’t want to believe. “This cannot be, Arie! I campaigned for this, I sacrificed lives for this! France is mine!”

“Calm down! It’s been a long time Henry, things have changed.” said she in a hushed tone as the other onlookers tool notice. “Actually you’re better off. It didn’t really end too well for the French kings. Lots of assassinations, head chopping’s, overthrowing’s and other odd stuff going around over there.”

Henry felt a bit woozy at all the changes that had happened over the centuries; his head filled with unanswered questions and doubt for his own sanity.

“Henry, you okay?” Arie asked suddenly very concerned as her friend went silent and walked to the nearest bench, sitting down with contemplation. “You’re freaking me out, say something, please.”

“There’s truly nothing left, is there? Nothing that I hold of value exists anymore.”

Arie walked and sat down beside him, lending her friendly ear to her new friend. “I’m sorry Henry.” said she and offered him his water bottle she retrieved. “I know you must be in shock, but you really have to trust me that we’ll make it work. Everything will be better in time.”

Henry turned to his friend and accepted the bottle, both of them sipping as they waited for Henry’s shock to dissipate. “How am I supposed to change who I am, when it seems like I’ve never even existed? Every single effort and sacrificed I’ve made has been for naught, and all that is left is a kingdom without half its land, people who act brashly and show no decorum, and a female monarch who has ruled for longer than any of the kings I admire. This age sucks ass!”

“What?!” Arie spat out her water she was drinking, laughing like a hyena at the modern and colorful phrase that came out of his mouth. “Oh my god… I really need to have a chat with Kate and the effect she’s having on you.”

 

***

 

To get Henry’s darkened mindset off of such dark and depressing things, Arie felt it her duty to make her friend and guest know more about this new England and the beauty it held. With positive outlook and conviction, she took him all around London and showed him such curiosities he had never seen in his life.

The London eye had captivated him the moment he stepped into the carriage that gave him a bird’s eye-view of the city that had grown exponentially over the centuries; the London museum had lifted his spirits with the beauty it held within its walls, revealing his secret affection for the arts that carried into music as well.

All this and more had helped him realize, that though he may have not left a lasting mark in his beloved England’s history, there was still so much richness to be found in this Isle; and it was all there for him to enjoy without responsibilities or political position.

“Feeling any better?” the active lady who took on the role of tour guide asked.

Henry smiled softly, seemingly content with his place in the world at the moment, while he kept on munching on his fish and chips. “I am, actually. Thank you.”

“That’s what I thought.” she replied with a wink. “Food always makes things better.”

“I suppose so.” he agreed with a laugh, but was immediately distracted by a mounted police who rode leisurely past the shop window where Henry and Arie sat eating. “Arie! Are there still horses in the city?”

Arie looked over her shoulder and spotted the horse. “Yeah, there are a few on the streets which belong to the police force. But I guess there are a few places where you can go and ride one, if that’s your thing.”

“What is this place you speak of?” he asked, suddenly very upbeat and curious.

“Hold on.” Arie replied and picked up her phone. “There are a few stables near Hyde Park where you can borrow horses for riding.”

Henry immediately shoved whatever little food was left into his mouth and grabbed Arie’s arm and the phone, dashing heedlessly out the door and into the street.

“Henry, what on earth got into you? We barely finished eating!”

“You must take me to this park. I am in need of a horse.”

“You’re in need of a horse?!” she asked incredulously.

“Make haste, Arie! There is fun to be had!”

 

***

 

Henry looked every bit as regal as he had described himself to be as he majestically rode on the white steed borrowed to him. A certain flair sparked immediately as he hopped on, and his attitude towards everything around him no longer seemed as dark and dull as it once had. Long forgotten was the dreadful depression he held, and what was left was a sense of eagerness and joyfulness as he took the reins of his noble horse.

“Will you not ride with me, fair maiden?” he asked atop his horse, beckoning the friend to join him on this joyful ride.

“Oh no, no thank you. I don’t really want to get too close to that thing.”  said she and sat down onto a bench, happy to wait till Henry got his fill of the fun.

“But this is a magnificent beast! He will not harm you.”

“No, I don’t think so.” she replied, sure of her own decision. “I don’t want to get on another animal, especially if they’re so much stronger and can’t be controlled.”

“But my lady, surely you can see he does behave? But fret not, I am certain we can provide you with a pony.” said he tongue-in-cheek.

“Very funny. Why don’t you just get along with your ride and have fun. I’ll wait here.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yeah yeah.” she confirmed. “You just go and have fun. Just be mindful of other riders and stay on the trail. Don’t go wondering off into the city, yeah?”

Henry agreed to the terms laid before him and galloped on, feeling free and careless for the first time since he landed into this new world.

The gentle breeze tickled as his hair fluttered against his ears; his cheeks rosy from the excitement and pure joy of riding.

Curiously he rode along the pathway which went around the park that once was just a forest; the river once there, now grown in size and formed into a lake. He admired the many landmarks and pieces of art as he passed them, but did not think much of their significance, knowing he would not understand what they represented, even though many others showed their respects.

No, Henry would not bother interfering with these statues and the people who made pilgrimage; he would much rather carry on with his ride around the park, much like the other riders he saw on the path on this sunny day.

“You have a big horsie!” said a little girl barely the age of seven from atop her own pony, amazed by the sight of the tall horse and the towering man above it.

“Indeed it is, little one. A powerful steed for any rider to gallop on.” said he and slowed down, riding at the same speed as the pony and the instructor who led the way.

“You talk funny.” she laughed, which made Henry chuckle in return.

“So I have been informed. Tell me, little one, do you enjoy riding?”

“Yes.” said she simply, her shyness creeping to her cheeks.

“And are you not afraid of riding?”

“I’m not afraid.” she replied.

“I see. I have a friend, a woman friend, who is all grown up and who will not ride with me because she is scared.”

The little girl laughed shyly at the story he told of Arie and the humorous sight of the sheer terror she tried to hide from him. “What should I do to get her to ride? Any suggestions?”

“Why is she scared?”

“I do not know. Perhaps horses and ponies are too big for her?” he pondered.

The young woman that instructed the little girl turned to him with her own opinion. “I would suggest she spend time with the animal before riding it. This way she can make a connection to it and realize there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“A clever suggestion.” said he and pondered the thought, deeming it worth a try if he could trick her into visiting the stables again in the future.

 

***

 

“And so the king arrives on top of his majestic steed to save the day!” Arie cheered sarcastically as Henry finally arrived back to the stables. “How did the ride go?”

“Immensely enjoyable.” said he and got off his horse. “Are you certain I cannot make you re-consider riding with me? Perhaps sometime in the near future?”

“Absolutely not. I’m not going on one of those.” said she with a nervous laugh and quickly started making her way as far away as possible from the stables, before Henry would try and play tricks on her. “So is there anywhere you want to go to? I think we still have time for one more stop before heading back home.”

“I think I’ve had enough excitement for one day.” Henry said and ran to catch up with his companion. “I would however not be against the simple pleasures of a tasty mead.”

“Mead? Henry, I’m not sure if we have any mead in the local pub, but I’m sure you would enjoy a beer instead…”

 

***

 

“That’s it, we’re here. Home sweet home.” Arie burst out as they arrived back home considerably late; both of them laughing to their hearts’ desire as the alcohol made them jolly. “W-w-watch your step ‘Hal’.” 

“It is you who should be careful, me thinks.” he replied, nearly carrying her inside as her loss of balance made her rely on his strong arm.

“Me thinks too.” said she and burst out into a drunken fit of giggles. “Wait, hold on! I think I have a bottle of red somewhere.”

“Yes, an excellent suggestion. The drink of kings!” he said and stumbled slowly towards the living room while Arie went on to look in the kitchen.

“Hal?” 

“Yes?”

“HAL?”

“WHAT?”

“I can’t find the bottle.” she said and peeked through the doorway before giving up her search and returning back to the living room.

“By the way you walk, p-per-perhaps that is a blessing in disguise.”

“What are you talking about? My legs work fine, don’t you leggies?” she questioned her legs and nearly fell to the ground if it weren’t for Henry’s quick-ish reflexes.

“I think it is time for you to retire.”

“But I’m only twenty six!”

“Come on.” he grabbed her light body and carried her to her bedroom, where he laid her down on her bed. “Why is your bed so much bigger and comfier than mine? I am king.”

“’cause I’m the king here.” she giggled in her drunken stupor. “Now take off my shoes, knave.”

“Watch it.” he replied but went on ahead, bending over her legs to reach her shoes. Unfortunately, Henry himself was still tipsy enough that when he reached over, he lost his balance and fell face forwards onto her feet.

“You going to untie my laces with your face? Very impractical.”

“Oops.”

“Oops is right.” she agreed and watched the former king of England untie her shoes before crawling back up the bed till he lay next to drunken Arie.

“Pardon me for saying so, but you my dear, smell that of a drunkard.”

“That’s quite alright.” she replied and the two had a fit of laughter. “I am a drunkard. I am a drunk- _ess_ ”

Henry laughed wholeheartedly at the lame humor they shared together, slightly shedding tears from his exhausted eyes as he held his gut which began making knots. “You are a special kind of lady, Arienne. Where were you when I was a young man?”

“Unborn.” she snorted at her own joke, making him laugh uncontrollably. “What you laughing at? Haven’t you seen a drunken woman before, you silly kannigit?”

“I have not. Not since I last invaded France. The women were quite outstanding in Calais.”

“Please don’t regale me with stories of medieval prostitutes. I don’t think I have the stomach to handle the ugly imagery that came along with their chosen profession at that specific time in way back when.” Arie sighed.

For a moment, both Arie and Henry found peace in the quietness, both just staring up at the ceiling while they lay still and comfortable.

At least the moment _was_ comfortable and silent, before Arie began giggling to herself.

“What is so funny?” Henry asked and began to laugh, though he didn’t know why.

“It’s nothing, nothing.” she replied, trying unsuccessfully to keep the giggling and snorting to herself. “I’m sorry, I just find it funny.”

“What’s funny?” he laughed with her or at her, he wasn’t quite sure anymore.

“You hate the French.”

“I do dislike the French, but what’s so funny?”

“It’s funny, ‘cause I’m French.” she laughed so hard that she had to turn to her side and brace herself on him to steady her shaking self.


	12. Chapter 12

Henry wasn’t quite sure of what to think of this new revelation he had discovered the previous night whilst in Arie’s jolly company. The news had been like a cold bucket of water splattered against his face, instantly waking him to the harshness of the world that so far had been a smokescreen in front of his eyes.

Had Arie’s secret been just the product of a drunken stupor, a jest in odd taste by a woman, who usually refrained from outward playfulness, or was it indeed the truth that had slipped out in a moment of recklessness? Was it a truth which would result in her conviction, deeming her of spying against the crown? Was it her mission to lead the king astray and lay the foundation for him to renounce his position as ruler, in favor of a more normal life as a civilian, and thus, allowing room for coups and overthrows?

Whichever the case may have been that night, Henry now found himself at a loss and with the lack of guidance. The lady he had grown to have affection for, his saving angel he called her, revealed to him her true heritage. She was French, disguised as an English woman, an enemy of the crown he held sacred and close to his heart.

“Henry?” the raspy voice of the culprit carried out from the living room, bringing him forth from his deep thoughts as her muddled voice became louder and louder.

“Oh, here you are. How do you feel?” she asked out of courtesy as she saw him sitting and drinking tea by himself, which didn’t really look that unappealing of an idea to her. “I’ve got one mother of a headache. You need aspirin? I need some aspirin.” she slurred slightly, wincing as she gently massaged her aching temples.

“I am fine. I’ve lived through worse.” he replied from where he sat as he kept a steady eye on his hostess as she shuffled around the kitchen, paying extra mind to where her hands would fall in case she were to pull out a weapon. “Arie, if I may ask you, what do you remember of last night?”

“Oh God…” she sighed, pulling out a cup and teabag before joining him on the table. “It’s too early to play these games, Henry. I’m too tired.”

“It is nearly ten o’clock.” he countered as if everybody was a morning person like he.

“Alright, fine. Let me think for a second…” Arie tried her best to think of what she remembered from the night before; of how they laughed and played games at the pub, of how she introduced him to the wonderful world of beers and cocktails, the stumbling around London in the middle of the night in search of a taxi. “Was there wine involved? I have a feeling we drank wine?”

“No, we didn’t drink wine. You could not find the bottle.” he replied.

“M’kay… that’s probably it.” she recalled slightly hazy but decided to ultimately trust his word on the matter as she found thinking about it a bit too hard for her damaged brain. “Buy yeah, that’s pretty much all I can remember from last night after we came back home.”

“You cannot remember what we discussed afterward?”

“Sorry, I can’t. I hope I didn’t say anything embarrassing or disgusting?”

“Your reputation is still intact in that regard, I assure you.” said he and Arie sighed of relief. “But you did reveal to me something that I do find somewhat disconcerting.”

“Oh?” she asked with intrigue, despite her massive headache that was out to get her. “It wasn’t anything sexual or otherwise explicit, was it?”

“No, I did not gain that pleasure.”

“Ass.” she swatted his arm but couldn’t help but smile with a humored grin. “So what happened?”

“You…” said he, surprising himself with his sudden hesitation as he saw her gentle but pure smile after her light swatting, not recognizing any behavior or intentions in her that would deem her an unsafe guardian. It was all very confusing to Henry, this mix of emotions and thoughts upon seeing her like this, face to face. “…have a rash. On your right ankle. Have you consulted a physician?”

“Oh yeah.” said she with a sigh and glanced down to her ankle. “It’s pretty bad, isn’t it? It’s completely harmless. Just very ugly. I think it might be hereditary.”

“Hereditary? From your parents, you say?”

“Yeah, my mum has something similar.”

And just as quickly, Henry was presented with a way to Arie’s hidden secret, and it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. “Speaking of your parents, when will I have the pleasure of meeting them?”

If it hadn’t been for Arie’s massive headache, the absurd question and not so hidden request would have made her laugh out loud. “In a joking mood this morning, are you?” she scoffed slightly with a groan before returning to her tea.

“Why not? I would certainly want to meet the people who raised you; who created such a lovely hostess and caregiver.”

“Flattery will get you far, but not with this topic.” said she. “I don’t feel comfortable with you meeting my parents. Plus, I’m sure they are probably very busy.”

“Too busy to meet their king?” he quipped, raising one eyebrow quizzically. “And why exactly wouldn’t you want them to meet me? I am very charming!”

“Ex-king. EX!” she reminded him for the umpteenth time. “Listen, it’s not really that I don’t want to introduce _you_ to them, but it’s just that I don’t really… like to contact them.”

“Is it hostility that I am detecting?”

“Oh don’t go all analytical on me. I’d leave that to Dr. Sidney.”

“But surely…”

“Henry, stop it!” said she with hasty conviction, quickly tiring of the topic. “I don’t want to talk about this.” she ended with an unresolved resolution, storming away like a hurricane.

But Henry was still unsatisfied, lacking an inclination to as what to do or how to conduct himself around her. Not once had she shown what he thought of as treacherous signs or more than playful hostility, but then again, the best spies and assassins are those who blend in and effortlessly gain the trust of others.

Perhaps this was the reasoning that prompted Henry to take measures into his own hands and arm himself with the array of kitchen knives that were on display.

 

***

 

 “So you know what to do, right?”

“Yes.” said Henry slightly irate. “I am not a child but an adult, I can follow directions.”

“Hey Mr. Sourpuss, I’m just making sure.” replied Arie in her defense with her raised hands, wondering about his sour attitude that had introduced its ugly self this morning. Arie, however wished to pay no mind, deeming it all a side effect of the heavy drinking they did the night before. “Okay, so Kate promised to take you home after your appointment, but you might have to wait for a couple of minutes, though, you know, for her to change and pack her things. Just sit around and read a magazine or go and get something from the cafeteria, yeah?”

“Would it not be easier to give me my own key?”

Arie pondered the suggestion. Of course it would cut down on her and Kate’s babysitting, but on the other hand, was Henry still in a mindset that he could take care of himself in modern London? “Perhaps it would be easier, but I’m just worried you’ll get lost or something. London has grown quite a bit since your time.”

“So I noticed.” said he sarcastically. “If I am to deal with the challenges of daily life, I would imagine a key to be of some help.”

“Well I’ll think about that, okay? I’m sure we can sort this out later on, but now, I have to get going before I’m late.” she said and looked at her watch, glancing at her timepiece and cursing to herself for the late time. “Okay Henry. Please be safe and I hope you have a good talk with Sidney.” Arie ended the conversation, giving Henry a sudden, but still very friendly peck on the cheek before racing down the halls to her own department, leaving Henry alone in the waiting room with nothing to do.

 

***

 

“How are you doing today?” asked Dr. Sidney as he and his kingly patient sat down together, beginning their session.

“I believe the term is ‘hung-over’.”

“You drank a little too much?”

“Not excessively, unlike my counterpart.”

“Arie?” Henry nodded and averted his eyes from the still gaze of the doctor’s searching eyes. “I assume you went out to your local to drink? How did that go, exploring the outside world?”

“It was… fantastically refreshing, though our day did not start out in such good spirits.”

“Can you elaborate?”

Henry fidgeted slightly winding back to the start. “We spent the afternoon together, visiting places like this Buckingham Palace, my palace –“

“Westminster?”

“Aye, _my palace_. We went to the abbey, we walked around for a bit… I did get the splendid luck to ride a horse that day, for which I was very grateful.”

“You found it enjoyable?”

“More than just that.” Henry spoke with such longing. “It was freeing, almost like a religious, spiritual moment. It was as if I was the happiest for the first time since…”

“Since your attack?”

“Precisely.”

“Well why don’t you do it more often then? Animals are a great tool for therapy. Many indeed use horses and dogs to help them cope with things like depression and anxiety. Clearly you connect with horses, and riding seems to alleviate any lingering tension in your body. I can’t see why you shouldn’t use this knowledge to your advantage.”

“But what about Arie?”

Doctor Sidney pondered in his confusion, wondering about Arie’s involvement and place in Henry’s life if the first thought he had was about her. “What about her?”

“She… doesn’t feel comfortable leaving me alone in the vastness of the city.”

“Well it is a big city, but I can’t see an issue with this set-up. You’ll eventually have to learn how to get from point A to point B, that is, unless you have a strong reason to do exactly what Arie says, or if you want to please her.”

“You imply that I have feelings for her?“

“Do you think you have feelings towards her?”

“Nonsense! Of course not! She is a caregiver, a friend who helps to those in need. There are no… _deep_ feelings involved.”

“But you _do_ have feelings on some level? And how does this make you feel? This not having ‘deep’ feelings? Are you content with this type of set-up?”

“I believe it to be adequate.”

“Just adequate?”

“You hint otherwise?”

“No.” said he and thought about the description Henry had given of his relationship with Arie. There was evidence of some lingering feelings that seemed to bubble up every time Henry spoke of Arie, as if her opinion mattered the most to him or that hers was the opinion he blindly followed. This certainly made Doctor Sidney’s mind all a-tingle, and the beginnings of a theory slowly formed in his analytical mind.

“Adequate is good if it’s enough for you. In my years, though, I have expressed my doubts about the longevity of these kinds of relationships. I wonder, however… are you happy with your ‘adequate’ relationship?”

“I do not think happiness to be a factoring matter in a relationship.” said Henry, which caught Dr. Sidney by surprise.

“You don’t think there needs to be happiness in a relationship?”

“I believe it is not necessary, though, it is of use of course.”

“That’s a very interesting point-of-view you bring up. Please tell me more before we continue, just for the sake of my curiosity, do you have a significant other in ‘your time’?”

“Significant other?”

“A wife or a lady you see on a regular basis?”

“I am engaged to be married.”

“Okay then.” said the psychiatrist, shifting in his seat in anticipation for what knowledge he might uncover from this particular journey. “How long have you been engaged?”

“Before I arrived here?” he asked, to which the doctor nodded. “I believe it would have been seven days.”

“So it’s a pretty new engagement. Congratulations! And how long did the two of you court?”

“There wasn’t… we did not… um…” Henry stammered slightly, trying to find the right words to describe his journey to engagement. “It was part of the treaty between England and France that I would marry princess Catherine of Valois.”

“An arranged marriage?”

“Not exactly an arranged marriage, but the outcome does end the same. Though I must stress that I found this arrangement to be very intelligent and a good deal despite the lack of… traditional romancing.”

“I see…” said the psychiatrist, still finding it difficult to respond to such an occurrence in his modern way of thinking and in this modern time he lived in.

“Do you find it distressing that I should marry without knowing her? I seem to recall… aversions to an idea such as this in this day and age.”

“It really isn’t my place to comment if both participants share the same goal and wants.” said the psychiatrist. “I am more interested in how this and any other possible relationships prior to your engagement have shaped who you are today.”

“Is there a question in there?” Henry quipped.

“Sure, if you don’t mind. Do you have, or indeed, have you ever had other intimate relationships, not to outright indicate that your engagement to the princess would be intimate at this point in time… as it were.”

“Do I have a lover, is what you are asking, is in not?” The psychiatrist nodded him to resume. “There is one other, who _was_ very dear to me… Mary, her name was.”

“I sense hesitation. Did something happen between the two of you?”

“My beloved, who I now hesitate to call by such endearment, was a casualty of my engagement.”

“The two of you were still together when you got engaged?”

“She did not take the news well.” said Henry and winced, remembering the pain in both Mary and himself during the night of his attack.

“I would imagine not. Did the situation resolve itself?”

“She… wished death upon my body and soul, damning me to a life of misery.”

“So that would be a no, then.”

Doctor Sidney pondered everything that had come forth from their discussion today, placing the missing pieces together that gave him an indication of the psyche and reasoning of the man before him.

“Getting back to our earlier conversation about you and Arie. After hearing these, for a lack of a better term, stories, I think the dynamic of your relationship with her seems to make a lot more sense.”

“I do not understand.”

Doctor Sidney wondered what the best way would be to put it. How would he convince his patient, that the evidence suggested attraction on Henry’s part towards his new friend? “You have gone through quite a bit of trauma in your love life. You are to marry someone who, I assume you don’t love, and thereby hurting the one person you do love. Perhaps the outcome of the relationship between you and Mary has, in a way, incapacitated you in such a way that you are afraid to face up to your own feelings towards Arie.”

“You think I am afraid to admit I love Arie?”

“I can’t say for sure. Only you can say if you love her or not. I can’t confirm nor imply anything just yet since that would take more time and more sessions, which at this point we don’t have, **but** I can understand if you harbor strong feelings towards her. There have been books and papers written about these kinds of situations where a patient, so to speak, falls in love with their caregiver, so it isn’t such an uncommon occurrence as you may believe. It’s nothing to be ashamed of either if both parties have an understanding between them.”

“This is what you perceive to be true?” Henry asked and was staggered; hesitating to both accept and deny the theory the psychiatrist spoke of.

“I think that that is a possibility, but honestly, only you know for certain.”

“I assure you, I do not love her. I do not even trust her, let alone harbor affection!” he replied with such conviction, trying hard to not only convince the odd Doctor Sidney, but also himself.

“You seem agitated?”

“I AM NOT! I am not…” he shouted but soon calmed down. “Arie is merely a helpful hand. Nothing more. I do not trust her with my life, nor will I allow myself to fall in love with the likes of her.”

 

***

 

“Do you mind if I join you?” asked a friendly voice in front of Arie.

Arie looked up from her newspaper slightly baffled by the sudden visitor, a speck of Caesar salad dressing smudged on the corner of her lips ever so attractively before she promptly wiped herself clean to face her friend.

“Michael, hi! Sure, sit down.” she said and folded her paper for later and turned back to her salad.

“How’s it going? Haven’t heard from you in a couple of days.” Michael asked, stealing hidden glances at her as he unraveled his own lunch for the day.

“Good, everything’s good. Had a bit of a headache this morning, but I don’t want to talk about it. What’s new with you?”

“Pretty much the same ol’ same. OH! I have been going to these lectures on new techniques to assess brain and other neurological traumas. Very interesting stuff.” said he with a wink, trying to convince his medically illiterate friend that it actually was pretty cool stuff.

“I can imagine.” said she and smiled at his outward excitement. “Long gone are the days of just drilling your way in right after first sight, huh?”

“Well it isn’t first sight, but I get your point. And yes. We aren’t in the dark ages anymore, so that kind of brutality isn’t necessary. Speaking of the dark ages…”

“Uh-oh. Am I going to be interrogated on my safety plan again?”

“No.” he said swiftly. “I was just going to ask how he was doing.”

“Oh… Well, I think he’s doing okay. He’s very patient… with EVERYTHING.”

“I guess things used to go much slower back then, unlike in our fast-paced society.”

“I guess so.” said she but muttered slightly, still troubled by Henry’s odd behavior. “But something happened this morning, and I can’t figure it out.”

“What happened?”

“Well… we were drinking last night and having fun at the pub, and everything was great. But this morning at breakfast, he seemed a bit… off.”

“Yeah? He was hung-over.”

“No, I don’t think so. If he was, he held himself very well. He was very precise and gentlemanly like he usually is, but he kept asking me questions. He wanted to meet my parents, of all things.”

“What’s wrong with that? I think your parents are amazing.”

Arie scoffed at the irritating notion that her friend was closer to her parents than she was. “Yeah I know you like them, but I don’t! I don’t want to see them and voluntarily listen how I had ‘betrayed’ them. I still hear about it during Christmas…” she rambled on, stabbing her salad with her fork a bit too aggressively for Michael’s taste.

“They’ll get over it… eventually.” Michael replied, though very unconvincingly.

“Whatever.”

“Do you want me to talk to them? Maybe I can help with the animosity between the three of you?”

“No, better not. This should be kept inside the family.” she said dismissively, though, she knew he only wanted to help. “Thanks for the chat, but I really must dash. I’ve been running late all day.”

“Drinking before a workday will do that.” he winked and chuckled, but just as quickly stopped her by grabbing a hold of her arm before she would run away again. “Hold on! Just a quick sec, yeah? I was thinking that perhaps we could go out again? I have the night off tomorrow. Maybe you’d like to go out and see a movie?”

“Oh, wow…” she was stunned by the unexpected question but saw no fault in this, seeing as the last date had been successful, all things considered. “Yeah… sure. I’ll go see a movie with you.”

 

***

 

“Oooh, my poor feet.” Arie sighed as she finally arrived home after many hours of overtime that desperately needed her attention. Nothing ever seemed as alluring and exciting as a hot shower followed by a good night’s rest.

With her sore feet finally freed from her moderate heels, Arie tiptoed through her flat and to her fridge, surprised to see what resembled the leftovers of a very tasty looking dinner.

“You finally returned.” Henry’s raspy voice surprised her and nearly made her drop the Tupperware boxes in her hands.

“I did. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up and – WHAT THE FUCK?!” she screamed and fell down in her startled fear as she finally saw Henry face to face. Well, it wasn’t exactly Henry’s fault that she fell down all scared out of her mind, but rather the big ass knife in his hand that could very well be a damaging weapon in his skilled hands. “WHY ARE YOU POINTING THAT THING AT ME?! PUT IT AWAY!”

Henry just shrugged as it were nothing, placing the knife on the counter. “It’s for protected. I thought you might have been a robber or an invader.”

“Fuck off. That doesn’t happen anymore. Besides, robbers don’t use keys to get in.” she said and got up, still keeping a fair distance from him and the knife that lay right next to him. “How long have you had that thing?”

“It is of no matter.” he replied.

“Uh, yes it is. How can I trust you in my house if you steal my knives to arm yourself?! Do you think I feel safe here with you? After all this?!”

“It is _I_ who seeks safety from you!” said he, which confused Arie in her frightened state, not making head or tales of the whole situation anymore. “It is _I_ who cannot trust _you_!”

“What?! Are you serious? I’ve been nothing but patient and accommodating and helpful towards your situation, and –“

“You are a liar!” he said threateningly as he faced her with only a few inches between them. “Do not deny that you have tried to scam me, spy!”

“What are you going on about?! What spy?!”

“Are you not a spy of the French king? You surely share the nationality, though it is cleverly disguised, imposter.” he accused her without hesitation or doubt. Henry’s blood coursed through his veins just like it did since he last saw battle, the adrenaline pushing its way as a dominant factor in what he believed would result in a fight.

Arie pieced some of the odd pieces together that earlier seemed so baffling and mysterious: his odd mood, off-putting behavior, the knife, the accusation… It had all resulted from the realization that she was part French, and thus, partly an enemy of his. “How did you find out I was French?”

“You revealed it to me in your drunken state.”

Arie listened and paced around the kitchen under Henry’s supervising eyes. “And you think I’m a spy because I’m French?” Henry nodded sternly. “I see…”

“Have you nothing else to say? You do not wish to convince me otherwise?” he asked as he found himself baffled, looking at the woman he thought he knew, just leaning against the counter with a blank state as if his quandary was of insignificance.

“What’s the point?” she asked, plainly, without a speck of emotion. “You’re already made your mind up regardless of what I say. So if it’s all the same to you,” she walked on ahead, picking up the knife as she went on, “I’m going to take this and go to sleep. You can either leave before I wake up in the morning, or you can choose to stay. It’s completely up to you. But if you **do** choose to stay, I never, EVER, want you to point a weapon at me again, understood?” she said her peace swiftly, not caring to stay and listen if he had anything to reply.

And within just a short moment, Henry was once again alone and facing troubling decisions that needed his urgent attention.


	13. Chapter 13

It was oddly silent on the other side of Arie’s bedroom door, or at least, the lack of sound under the more than unusual circumstances made it infinitely more daunting than what it probably was in actuality. But still, the scary, nonexistent noises aside, the queen of the household had to patrol her territory from the invited beastie.

With her observant ear against the door, and hand armed with the knife from the previous evening, Arie pushed away her side table of protection and unlocked the door, carefully glancing around the hallway in case of attackers, which she did not end up finding any of.

Each carefully placed step she took on the old hardwood floor kept her on edge, startling her with its creaking noises till she shook from fear of the unknown.

It wasn’t until she made her way to the openness of the living room till she heard the first signs of life coming from the kitchen. The subtle cluttering noise of dishes reminded her of her childhood cat who used to wreak havoc when no one was looking, though how she matched the long ago dead cat and the dishes together made absolutely no sense to her.

With a slight peek from the doorway, hands at the ready, she watched as Henry washed a pan in the sink, and all the kitchen counters were littered with evidence of a cooked breakfast.

“Will you come from your hiding place, please? Your breakfast will get cold if you don’t hurry.” said Henry whilst still cleaning the pan with his back facing Arie.

“How did you know?” she asked with her scrambled brain, taking cautious, shy steps closer to her kitchen table which had been presented with a jug of fresh juice and pristine napkins.

“Your hand… it shakes.” he said and finished his cleaning, next retrieving a pair of teacups from the cupboard. “I could hear the knife in your hand tapping against the door frame.”

Arie was thoroughly confused now with the unexpected presentation. Was his plan to lure her into a false sense of security? Was he going to act coy and play nice till the opportune moment presented itself?

With her hand tightly holding the kitchen knife and the other braced on her chair, Arie muttered, “What the hell is all this?”

“ _This_ is breakfast. Please sit down.” he replied and carried the missing parts of the set-up; bringing her tea and plateful of eggs, bacon, vegetables and fruit before doing the same for himself.

“What? You trying to poison me now?”

Under Arie’s heavy supervision, Henry sat down first to enjoy the lovely breakfast though the slight pang of hurt quickly formed in the back of his head after her dry words. “I prefer hand-to-hand combat instead of poisons and herbs. ‘tis a precise method, and one that is not suitable for my character. So please, enjoy the meal without fear of poisoning.”

Arie had her doubts about the whole picture in front of her. The meal indeed looked very delicious, but her certainty was still in need of more information.

“You didn’t leave this morning? Why?”

Henry paused his eating, taking a moment to consider his words carefully. “There is something amiss here.”

“Yeah, you thinking I’m a spy.” said she and finally sat across him.

“I will admit that evidence to such a claim is limited and that I did speak out of turn.”

“Is that an apology?”

Henry winced and reddened at the face as he relented; agreeing that indeed he had misjudged her and an apology was in place. “The news of your heritage shook me deeply, and I would hope for your understanding, considering the turbulent past of our two countries. I understand I misspoke and allowed my feelings to get the best of me, but I had the whole night to reconsider my judgment, and I found it… unnecessarily harsh and unmerciful towards my friend.”

“I’m still not hearing an apology.” she pushed him even further to his little corner that made him antsy.

“I… apologize.” he finally said the magic words, trying to say it calmly though his friend kept pushing him, which made it even more humiliating for the king to acknowledge his wrongdoings.

Arie finally relented and picked up her knife and fork and began to eat the food, which in an odd way, really relieved Henry’s anxious state. He took it as a sign that, perhaps, she finally felt comfortable enough to trust him again; to trust that he hadn’t any malicious intentions towards her.

“Have you nothing to respond?” he questioned after a moment of silence, bewildered by the mere fact she did not make any move to forgive him nor to even engage in discussion of any kind.

“I don’t really have anything to say right now.” she answered as she took small bites of the food.

“I see…” he muttered, surprising himself how much her silence had a negative effect on him and his mood. Not since his first years spent with his lover had he felt so neglected by a woman’s silence, and even now, many years later, the silence of an angry woman still made him unhappy and weary, not at all like the proud, strong-willed man he had grown up to be.  “Do you think me a brute, a barbarian for treating you with such little honor? For accusing you?”

“I think you’re dangerous,” she replied succinctly and with a blank stare and tapped the knife in her hand against the plate, “which is why I’m holding onto this until I think I’m safe in my own house.”

“My intention was never to hurt you with it, Arie.” said Henry as he gazed upon the blade so mournfully for the wrong he had committed against her, raising unnecessary suspicion and worry in her already stretched out mind. “It was just… self-defense. Once a soldier, always a soldier. I cannot help my nature. I need to take preliminary action to ensure my safety from EVERYONE. I am sorry I betrayed your trust, Arie. I am a foolish man when it comes to recognizing true friends, and even more of a simple-minded ninny for not trusting those who wish me the best. Please forgive me for hurting you thusly and accusing you with such false accusations.”

Now THIS was an apology. Arie of course understood partly his reasoning to defend himself, since he thought himself as the king, yet something in the back of her mind made her cautious still. “Thank you, Henry, for the apology. I certainly appreciated you for seeing the error in your ways, but know that even though you ask for my forgiveness, it’s really not easy for me to just forget about what happened. It’s going to take time for me to trust you again.”

“I understand.” said he sadly, but accepted the truth she spoke. “Of course it will take you time, but know this, that I will do all in my power to gain your trust again. I promise you.”

 

***

 

“Heeenryyy! Guess who’s back for a visit?” Kate’s cheerier than normal voice carried out from the front door. Kate wasn’t expecting anything else than the usual when visiting Henry during the day. She had gotten so accustomed to seeing him either reading or watching TV, so when she finally walked in, her heart nearly leaped out of her mouth as she saw a topless Henry on the floor, legs braced underneath the couch as he sweated himself off doing sit ups.

“Oh my…” she fanned herself, taking the time to enjoy the majorly hot view.

“Lady Katherine? Please forgive my unpresentable state. I was not expecting company this afternoon.” said he to the sudden admirer, legs still locked in place with no intention to move, though custom would have dictated otherwise.

“Definitely no need to apologize. I’m the one intruding.” she replied and walked over to the other end of the couch which she found to be the perfect viewing place. “I just came to see how you were doing, before going to my evening shift. Please don’t let me interrupt your exercising.”

Feeling pleasantly relaxed, under the situation of course, Henry quickly resumed his regiment, which up until landing here, had been a strictly followed routine in his daily life as the soldier king.

“Actually, I am rather pleased that you called on me, Lady Kate.” said he as he resumed at an alarming pace, instantly catching Kate’s curiosity as Henry seemed to dwell on something. “Yes indeed. I am in need of counseling. Particularly a lady’s point-of-view.”

“Okay, so… what did you need help with?”

Henry paused once again, quickly toweling his forehead off. “Your friend Arie and I had a confrontation yesterday, and again this morning, and –“

“Yeah, I heard something went down yesterday. What happened?” she asked, her curious mind making her interrupt him.

“There were some… misunderstandings, mainly on my part, and I accused her of something unjustly without any evidence to support it.”

“Henry, you dog you!” she winked. “And now you feel bad, do you?”

Henry laughed at his friend’s charming reaction, though perhaps, it was not a laughing matter. “Indeed your intuition is correct. BUT,” he continued on with his story, “I wish to make a meaningful apology.”

“Well did you apologize? Like at all? I mean, you could always start with that.”

“I did, though I sensed a lack of acceptance on her part, which of course would be in her right to do so. But then again, it does make me feel -”

“Bad? Horrible?” she stopped him again.

“All of the above.” said he. 

“Well, all I can say is that Arie is a stubborn lady and she always has been. HOWEVER,”

“However? Yes? Please go on!”

Kate, that wicked, teasing, clever little thing knew just what to do to remedy his affliction, and she made sure to make him beg for it. “Arie is and has always been such a sucker for cheesy acts of endearment.”

“Acts? Like what? I do not understand your riddle.”

“What I’m saying is that Arie is a bit simple. She likes to be surprised and she likes fun. Use your imagination, be creative. Maybe you can try to impress her in some little way; she’ll like that. Do something useful to her or something nice, something she doesn’t expect from you.”

Henry thought of a few things immediately worth a try. Indeed Arie had been working more than her fair share both in her profession as well as with taking care of him. Perhaps it was time for ol’ Henry to care for his friend, just as she had cared for him for so many days. “Something surprising and imaginative, you say?” he muttered to himself as he thought just the perfect evening.

 

***

 

“So what did you think? I know action movies aren’t usually at the top of the list of what women want to see, but I thought it was a great movie for pretty much anyone!” Michael, in his enthusiastic adrenaline high, gave his judgment on the film they had just witnessed amongst a hundred other viewers, excitedly trying to form a conversation with pretty much anyone so he could discuss the potential storylines for future installments.

“Very entertaining, though I didn’t really understand everything that was going on. Not complaining though! I love Robert Downey Jr.” replied Arie, still trying to wrap her head around the action-packed film she just saw.

“Really? Out of all of them, you choose Downey? Over the other two beefcakes? Even Renner?”

“Well Scarlet was majorly hot; wouldn’t mind getting into a bit of a rough-and-tumble with her.” she winked cheekily with a raised eyebrow, which made Michael stop dead in his tracks at the surprising insinuation. “Just joking, mate. But that Ruffalo guy… he had a nice chest. If I were a cat I would gladly nest on top of him.”

“Aaand a bit too much information, yet again…” he joked, slightly put off by the image of Dr. Banner’s hairy chest that went against his own grooming ideologies. “But hey, thanks again for going with me, and on such short notice. I know how busy you’ve been for the last couple of weeks.”

“Hey, what can I say? I just can’t pass up on a free ticket. I’m a cheap date.” she replied jokingly which made her date laugh. “And with that, I shall take my leave, good sir.” she hopped up two steps as she reached her building, turning around just as gracefully as a clown at a circus as she began to say her goodbyes.

But when she thought of goodbyes, especially those that accompanied her random silliness, she hadn’t quite accounted in Michael’s more serious nature. The last thing she had expected after she turned around was him stepping up one step and to her eye level, stealing a hasty kiss from her unsuspecting friend.

“Mmmkay. Wow.” she murmured quite speechless and with a slight blush as he pulled back.

“Too soon? I don’t want to be overbearing.” he whispered against her lips, his clear blue eyes looking far more darker than what she had ever seen them before.

“No. No, it was very nice. Unexpected, but nice.” she babbled, still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened.

“Oh… okay. Nice is good?”

“Yeah, nice is good.” she said awkwardly, not quite knowing how to respond. But fortunately, Michael had the good sense of timing to know when to pull back. He said his goodbyes, wishing her a goodnight as well before stepping down.

“Mike?” Arie stopped him as he turned around to leave. “Thanks for the evening, Mike. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” he said with a warm smile, showing his pristine white teeth.

“Wow… The hell was that? Nice is good?” she murmured to herself as she herself turned around and climbed up the stairs to her flat, judging herself for the massive and absolutely horrible release of stupidity that came out of that gob of hers. “Please Lord, just take me now.” she begged with an overwhelming desire to pull her hair right off her scalp.

Then again, perhaps the medieval insane person in her flat was still hostile. Maybe he could kill her right about now and end her misery. ‘Speaking of which.’ she thought to herself as she entered her suspiciously quiet flat. “Henry? Hello? Anyone here?”

“Arie, you’re back!” he said and popped his head from the kitchen.

Nope, the medieval insane person apparently was in a good mood this evening.

“Yeah, I’m here. What are you up to?” she asked and took off her coat and shoes, and made her way closer to the kitchen, but was soon stopped by the resident loony who denied her access further in.

“Wait! Hold on! I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh God, why are you punishing me right now?” she murmured face turned up to the ceiling. “Henry, the apartment is still intact, yeah? You haven’t destroyed the kitchen again, have you?”

“Rest assured, your home is in pristine condition.” said he and finally came out to greet her. “Now if you’d be so kind as to follow me, fair lady…” said he and walked her to the terrace door, surprising her by its fixed state.

“Oh my God, you fixed the door?”

“I did,” said he smugly, “but that isn’t the surprise.”

“Well now I’m just afraid.” she said and followed him out where the terrace had been decorated with dozens of candles and the small café dining set made up like it was from a Parisian restaurant, with a single rose laid to rest on her spot on the table. “Henry, what on God’s green earth is all this?”

“This is my way of trying to make up for my less than gentlemanly ways as of late. Won’t you please sit?” he requested and pulled a chair out for her to sit in whilst he fetched the necessary parts of his plan.

“Dinner? You made me a fancy dinner?” she stared wide-eyed at the plate presented in front of her. Henry smiled his sweet smile at her wondered state and quickly pressed play on the cd-player she had totally missed. “AND music?!”

“I hoped to make an impression.”

“Impression achieved. How did you…? All this…?”

“I had some help from our resident nurse. Well… a lot of help, actually.”

“AH!” she exclaimed and looked around once more for any other hidden secrets. “Now **everything** makes sense.”

“What does?” Henry asked baffled.

“All of this.” she replied, indicating to the food, the music, the candles… “It’s all very… overly romantic? I wonder what’ been going through her head when she came up with this?”

“THIS is what women find romantic these days?!” he asked astounded, not quite believing her.

“Well yeah,” she laughed with a slight scoff as if it were obvious. “I think it shows that a man cares enough to take the time to do something special for their woman, not that I’m your woman or anything…”

“But surely this kind of planning and executing is for servants? Why would a woman find this appealing, let alone romantic? This is just… eating and-and music. This is everyday activity.”

“Not to me, it isn’t.” she defended herself and her views on romance. “God, men can be so dim, no matter what age they come from. Henry, women like to be doted upon by men. It makes us feel special and adored when they do things like these.”

“So you say that women feel appreciation when men do menial tasks?”

“Well, I wouldn’t necessarily call cooking a menial task. We just like it when our men take care of us.”

“Well I can surely understand that.” said he and a moment of silence fell between them as they ate. “But would you not rather go on a boat ride on the Thames? Or an outing near the coast? Read poetry during a summer’s day?”

“Henry, that doesn’t happen anymore.” she laughed slightly solemnly, though, she secretly agreed that those suggestions dripped with so much sugar coated romance her teeth started to hurt.

“I see…” he fell silent, too at a loss by her downplay, as he felt those to be excellent romance tactics to woo women. “Then I must say that today’s women do not experience real romance if they think this is ‘it’.”

Arie burst out laughing at his confident view on the matter, raising her glass to make a toast. “Well I’ll certainly drink to that! Bring forth more romance, I say!”

 

***

 

“I’ve got to hand it to you Henry; you’ve come far since we first met.”

“Well I have had the splendid luck to be in the company of two very clever individuals.” said Henry humbly and continued on with carrying the dishes to the kitchen as Arie relaxed on the terrace. Once placed neatly inside the washer, he quickly walked back outside to join her, but the sight of her moving with the music in a particularly odd way made him question the safety of the meal he had prepared only moments ago. “Arie, what are you doing?”

“I’m dancing silly. What does it look like?” she replied carefree as she turned the music up.

“I was afraid you might be in need of medical assistance. You remind me of the men I fought battle with who suffered from terrible lice and mites.”

“Well that’s rude.” she replied swiftly but ignored it just as quickly. “Now come here and I’ll show you how people dance these days.”

“I’d rather not. I think I’ve had enough jocularity for one evening, thank you. I’d rather just watch.”

“What? Too snooty to dance, mister high and mighty king of England?” she asked with a grin.

“I would not use such a term. ‘tis an odd dance this. There seems to be a lack of determined steps… Are you sloshed again? Did you drink too much of the wine?”

“Again: RUDE! I should kick you out. What do you say about that?” she replied. Perhaps one more glass of wine was indeed a bit too much, but the slight boost of confidence she had gained was absolutely staggering and frightfully entertaining for him to watch.

“I would love to see you try.” Henry held in his laugh as he sat in his chair, sipping the last of what was left in his glass as he watched his hostess make a loveable fool of herself.

“Well… umm…” she tried to think in her just slightly tipsy state. “You think your old-timey dance is better, then?” she counter attacked to the best of her ability, which tickled Henry to bits.

“I do prefer it.” said he.

“Show me.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You think it’s better? Show me and I’ll decide for myself.”

Up for a challenge, a less than hundred present sober Henry took Arie’s hand and led her inside to the living room. “I believe we are in need of music. Will you lend me that tube thing?”

“Youtube? Sure.” she said and picked up her phone and gave it to him, who browsed the many videos till he settled for a song close enough to the music he recognized.

Henry held Arie’s hand ever so gently and slowly began to move, leading her with a step-by-step commentary till she got the gist of the basic steps. “Very good!” said he and twirled her around the living room, going faster and faster. “Now hold on tight while I lift you up.”

“WHAT?!” she screamed in surprise and jerked suddenly.

The problem was, however, that Henry had already lifted her up into the air when she reacted, and now both partners found themselves splayed out on the couch with Arie lying atop a very winded Henry, while he tried to wrap his head around what went wrong in the dance he had grown accustomed to dancing ever since a young boy.

Henry looked down to his chest and the large nest of hair that had settled there along its owner. “Not quite according to plan.”

“What the hell was that about?! Don’t just lift me up all of a sudden…” Arie shouted in a confused state and pushed herself up till she sat on his lap with her hands firmly in place on Henry’s chest as she steadied herself, slapping his chest a few times as penance for making them trip and fall.

“I have learned my lesson, I’m sorry!” he begged for the playful abuse to stop, trying to still her hands, her body or anything that moved, before she would wreck any excess havoc.

“Henry…” Arie suddenly stopped, her breath coming out in big puffs that made her messy hair in front of her eyes and mouth move in sync, “are- are those your hands that are rubbing my ass?”

“Um, I believe they lay on the back of your thighs, to be precise, not your posterior.”

“Uh-huh.” was her only response as she waited to see what his hands were to do next.

“Would you rather I have them here?” he slowly traveled his hands up the sides of her body till they reached her bare arms, so delicately soothing her skin till she shook and her breath hitched. “Or perhaps… here?” he continued onto her jaw with feather light touches, barely even creating contact to her cheeks and lips with the tips of his fingers. “Then again, perhaps something a bit softer would be more enticing?” he whispered and pushed himself up just a bit, bringing his face closer to hers till nothing, not even air separated his lips from her soft ones.

He didn’t care for the ache in his neck the position inflicted upon him. Henry was more than happy right here, with Arie sitting on top of him, kissing him with just as much fervor and need as he dared to kiss her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of updates. Had a bad bout of health and a couple of trips to the hospital, but finally, a chapter is here. It’s short, but at least it’s something.

”Uh-oh.” was the first thing that came out of her mouth as Arie realized where said mouth and tongue had lingered for several moments doing things of a certain nature that were wholly inappropriate to be done with the man lying seemingly happily between her spread thighs. “No. No-no, this shouldn’t be happening.”

With a smack of their lips as she pulled her lips away, Henry in dazed confusion looked at his maiden, saddened of the sudden and unexpected end to the lovely delight of her lips moving against his.

“Do not deny me of thy honey-lips, sweet maiden, for I have discovered heaven!” Henry whispered, and just as quickly as it had ended, Henry went back to his new found desire, stealing more hasty kisses that only tasted sweeter the more his lips stayed against hers.

“No.” she said between kisses but found it too impossible to move from Henry’s lap. “We really shouldn’t, Henry.”

“I beg thee, please do not move!” he replied and pulled at her neck gently till Arie lay flat on his chest, kissing him at ease under his gentle spell.

“Yeah, okay. This is nice. Very nice.” she murmured against his lips. “Mmmno, not okay! Bad, very bad! Not nice at all!” she suddenly remembered and pulled away, rolling down to the floor quite dramatically in full Chaplinesque fashion as she hit her head against the edge of the coffee table on her stumble down to the floor.

“Arie? Are you hurt?” Henry quickly reacted to the sudden hit that left her groaning in pain on the floor. “Arie? Hello?”

 

***

 

“Not a word about this, Henry. Not. A. Word.”

Henry smiled with his charming grin, laughing silently at the lady’s funny mishap and subsequent denial. Tiredly he sat diligently on a chair next to the examination table, watching Arie with a keen eye as she waited whilst holding a small icepack against the back of her head to hopefully stop the imminent swelling. “I shall spare you of any further humiliation.” said he with his grin and kept staring at her, oddly surprising himself with the strong determination to safeguard his new friend, though no real threat was imminent.

“Umkay.” she moaned in discomfort, the coldness stinging the wound. “Just please, smaller words, my head is throbbing.”

“Shall I heal thy wound with a kiss?”

“Did you just ask to ‘kiss and make it better’ in ye olde language?”

Henry stared at the jumble of words that made no sense, but Arie just scoffed and shook her head.

“Evening all!” said the doctor on call that evening as she stormed into the room looking like a small child hopped up on too many large cups of coffee. “Sorry for the wait. How’s it going this evening?”

“Been better.” replied the wounded Arie.

“I can imagine. Want to tell me what happened?”

“We were dancing, we fell, I hit my head.” Arie replied, conveniently forgetting about the part where she and Henry danced the proverbial horizontal mambo their clothes on. “And that’s pretty much it, right Henry?”

Henry stared at Arie and stuttered to find the right words to describe their activities of the evening. For a moment, Henry felt slightly cross and pained himself of the lack of acceptance on Arie’s part about their relationship, but then again, perhaps such a delicate matter was best to be discussed privately at a later time. Promises are promises, and Henry as king would keep his word to not divulge in the course of their evening and follow Arie’s lead in this slightly uncomfortable situations. “Yes, that is correct. I took a wrong step and we fell.”

“And what about earlier in the evening? Any alcohol, medication or drugs that you may have taken?”

“Umm… two or three glasses of white wine with dinner.”

“I see. Good to know.” said the doctor and wrote it down on her notepad before she proceeded with a simple examination of Arie’s motor skills and eyes. “I’ve scheduled a CT-scan just in case to rule out any cracks or internal bleeding since there is a little bit of blood in your hair, but I’m pretty confident that there’s nothing to worry about except a little bump and a headache. Just hold on tight and hopefully we’ll get you home soon enough.”

 

***

 

“Heenryy, you still up?” the subtle voice of a third female voice stirred Henry awake from his half-dream state.

“’mm-up. Kate? Are you still here? And what is that smell? It’s glorious!”

“I got some McDonald’s.” she said and handed over the brown paper bag that held the food. Kate glanced over at the sleeping patient to see how she was doing but soon left her alone to hang out with the hungry man who was tearing through the bag like his life depended on it.  “How are you guys holding up? Any news?”

“We are still waiting for whatever ‘scan’ they are to conduct.”

“Yeah, they’ve been busy over there. Lots of patients going in and out.” she replied and helped Henry with his first burger meal and the surprisingly difficult way of eating without causing any extra mess. With a wholehearted chuckle, Kate nearly fell from her seat as she looked up at Henry after a moment of just eating in silence, finding his beard slightly covered in mayonnaise that she just couldn’t help but wipe away with a tissue. “You’re such a slob.”

But Henry only ignored her comment with a shake of his head, too tired to school her of the fact that in his day, such instances were normal during meals.

“So how did the date go? I mean, aside from all of this.”

“It was not a date.” he retorted unconvincingly as his lips formed into a shy but honest grin.

“Sure, keep telling yourself that Romeo.” she sniggered. “But anyway, how did it go? Did everything go as planned?”

“It was a promising evening until the very end. Obviously, one may have to delay further attempts at wooing for a slight moment, considering how the subject of said romantic attraction is otherwise disposed for some time.”

“Naturally.” Kate sniggered at all of Henry’s nonsense she couldn’t really understand. “So how far did you get in your ‘wooing’? First base? Second? I know you want a piece of her perky behind because your ears start to blush whenever you stare at it.”

“I would rather not speak of her in such derogatory ways… and my ears do not blush!

“Mm-hmm. Whatever. So… cuddling? Kissing?”

“I would rather not say. I promised Arie I would not speak of our involvement any furth--”

“Oh you sly dog you!” she nearly screamed out but managed to hold her excitement at a reasonable level as Henry pointed to the sleeping patient just a few feet from them. So with her excitement still in full blast but volume in control, Kate leaned towards Henry with a slap on his knee. “I knew it! You’re going after her big time! Just as well, I kind of knew the two of you would eventually hit it off and get cozy together --“

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say that.”

“Shush! I had scheduled an appointment for you at the dentist’s office tomorrow afternoon. We don’t want any medieval germs attacking Arie during your ‘kissy-times’, no offense.” she said and handed him a brochure in which a group of very photogenic people with very big and bright teeth seemed to recommend the company.

 

***

 

It had long since passed the turn of midnight till Henry carried his maiden back in his strong arms. The city had turned quiet and empty from what he had first seen it, a completely different entity to what he had forced himself to hold dear. Not entirely unlike the woman in his arms who kept stirring in her drugged state, unknowingly slapping him in the face as she searched for comfort in such an uncomfortable position.

“Don’t worry, poppet, home awaits us just beyond these steps.” said Henry as he held onto Arie’s limp body that proved much more difficult to carry now that she stirred in her half sleep.

“Noo…” she whined in a mumbling fashion, grimacing with disdain. “No moving, I’ll get sick…”

Henry shuddered, “Let us pray that won’t happen.” though he said so just as heartfelt for her as he did for himself.

“Are we home?” she asked as she squinted her glazed eyes as they finally climbed up the stairs and inside her flat.

“Indeed, we are.”

“Yay, all is good again. Now were we doing something before we went to the hospital? I have an odd recollection of doing something before…”

“We were…” replied Henry, but his own sense of chivalry compelled him to not divulge into their last activity together, finding it best to not tarnish the trust and loyalty now that she was weak and fragile. “…dancing. We danced.”

“Oh yeah… Can we do it again?”

“I do not think it best in your condition.” Henry replied and held onto his maiden tightly as she tried to, unsuccessfully so by herself, walk the few feet that were between her and her bed, protesting every moment she could about her denied request. “And whining about it will not help either. Look at you! You can barely stand up as it is.” he continued and carried her to her bed, laying her down till she rested comfortably.

“Will you stay with me tonight? At least, until I fall asleep?”

“Would that make you happy?” he asked, to which the lady nodded. “Then I shall do as you please. But now, rest poppet. Tomorrow you shall feel much better.”

 

***

 

“Okay, the two of you just hold perfectly still. This’ll be the picture you’re going to frame and place on the mantle, and we’ll cherish it till forever and ever.” Katherine gleefully squealed as she pointed her phone’s camera straight at the two sorry excuses for human beings.

“Kate, we don’t have a mantle.” Arie groaned as she still reeled from the slight pain she sustained a day ago.

“I’ve never been in such pain.” Henry moaned alongside his hostess, tiredly trying to find any other sense of feeling in his numbed cheeks except the pain.

“Aaaww, my poor babies.” Kate cooed and jumped between them on the couch, completely ignoring Arie’s concussion and Henry’s fixed teeth. With a quick whip of her phone, Kate pointed the camera to her and her patients. “Don’t worry, my lovelies, Nurse Katie will care all the mean ouchies away. Now, say CHEESE!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm going through a bit of a medical situation, so updating will be a bit sparse but rest assure I will be updating it.

“Now are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“I assure you I shall manage by myself, thank you very much.” Henry confidently declared with his chin high up to the sky, sitting stoically atop his horse like a professional rider.

“Of course, I know you’ll be fine, but still… I just… worry about you sometimes. Do you have the phone I gave you? What about money?”

“Woman, is there no end to this fussing about? I _can_ fend for myself. I am the conqueror of the French!” Henry sighed with a breathy chuckle but secretly cherished the attention she gave him, keeping his infatuation close to his heart until the right moment arose to use it to his advantage.

“I know I know, that’s what you keep boasting about… ‘I am the King of England and France. Bow down before me puny peasant.’” said she in a mocking voice.  “So I’ll pick you up after a couple hours, yeah?”

“I think that is a sufficient amount of time.”

“Alright, cheers.” Arie nodded and gave him a quick pat on the knee, then left him with his horse as she went on to deal with her chores and errands.

But just as Arie’s ironic luck would have it, in no way would her day be as mellow or as easy as she would have hoped.

With a quick glance at her ringing phone, she braced herself and wished for a moderately painless conversation with the caller.

“Hello, papa. How are you?” she greeted the deep grumbly voice on the other end of the line. “I’m doing fine, thank you, just running errands… Michael? No, I haven’t talked to him in a couple of days. Why do you ask?”

It took nearly everything Arie had to not smash her head through the window of the shop she stood next to. “He told you what?! No, papa, Henry is not a strange man, he’s not homeless. No, we aren’t dating. NO, WE ARE NOT SLEEPING TOGETHER, FOR GOD’S SAKE! I’m sorry papa. No! No papa, we are not coming over for dinner. No, papa! Papa, no… fine, see you tonight.”

 

***

 

With the lovely ride over and done with, and the clock ominously reminding him of his schedule, Henry rode back to the familiar stable on his white steed, ready to unbridle his horse and say his adieu to the loyal ride till a later time.

“That was a very well done.” said Henry to the horse, patting him with firm hands. “Continue on like that and I shall have to bring you treats in the future.”

“Did you have a good ride, sir?” a golden-haired maiden in the next stall asked with a warm smile just as Henry jumped off his horse. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t stop overhearing.”

Henry smiled pleasantly at the young woman, barely even the age of twenty-four; very robust she was as she cleaned the empty stall next to where Henry walked his horse into. Not a girlish figure, but a full-bodied woman; a kind of woman he gleefully used to exchange pleasantries with during his youthful rebellious days.

“Indeed, I did.” he smiled and shook his head to clear out the distracting memories. “A good ride on a warm spring day is a delight one rarely enjoys.”

“I agree sir.”

“Please, call me Henry.” said he as he watched the girl lock Henry’s horse into his stall. “I hope you do not find me too inquisitive, but I have the recollection we have met before.”

“We have.” said the girl. “Maybe two weeks ago or so. You came for a ride through the park. You talked with that little girl on the pony…”

“Ah yes, I remember.” he recalled the day when he met the shy little girl. “You were her instructor if I am not mistaken.”

“Indeed, I am. I’m Laura.” she said and shook Henry’s hand, befuddling him with her forwardness with the custom.

“The honor is mine. Quite the stallion, this one.”

“Peppermint? Yeah, he is. Could have been a show horse if it came from proper breeding, but we love him just the same. Actually, I was surprised you handled him so well. Usually, he’s such a handful that nobody wants to take the time to care for him.”

“Yes, well, I’ve dealt with horses sneakier than him. He posed no threat to me.” Henry laughed and gave the horse a good slap on the rump that gained him a dissatisfied look from Peppermint.

“Well, you know, we are looking for an extra pair of hands around here to help out. If you’re interested, I can talk to my manager and I’ll give him a good word for you, that is if you’re looking for something to do on the side or…”

“Absolutely. That would be perfect.”

“Great, brilliant… Can I get your number or should I contact you on Facebook or something?”

“Umm?” he mumbled with wonder till he remembered his phone which he fetched from his pocket. “I have this, but I’m afraid I don’t know how to use it.”

“I know what you mean.” said Laura in an understandable tone as looked at the already antiquated iPhone in his hands. “It seems like there’s a new model out every six months or so which makes the previous one obsolete. Here, let me help you.” she took his phone and saved her information and made a call to herself. “Now we both have each other’s information.”

“How convenient. I thank you, Lady Laura.”

“You’re very welcome Sir Henry.” she replied back accordingly which caught Henry off guard. Laura noted his odd, almost whimsical look as he stared at her, but yet, Henry remained silent.  “You’re a bit old fashioned, aren’t you?”

“I have been called that yes, though I do prefer honorable instead of old fashioned.”

“Well, whichever, it’s a nice change of the norm.” Laura replied and finally returned the phone. “Does your girlfriend like this ‘honorable’ side of yours?”

“My girlfriend?” Henry looked to where Laura pointed outside to the sight of Arie stumbling on the stone pavement as she spoke on the phone, trying to walk closer to the stables. “Arie? She is my friend and my temporary guardian. We are not… ‘dating’.”

“Oh… I’m sorry, I just assumed.”

“Henry, are you ready to go?”

“Indeed, I am. Just a moment, please.” he shouted to Arie and turned back to Laura. “I shall be back come the new week, and I will look forward to sharing your company yet again Lady Laura. But for now, I bid you adieu.” said he in all the pomp and circumstance he could muster up in such short notice whilst Arie was still having a miniature breakdown of her own.

“We have a problem.” she finally said after a moment of silence, which even Henry had noticed but had chosen to not interfere unless invited to.

“And what is the nature of our problem?”

“Remember when you wanted to meet my parents but I didn’t want you to?” she said and Henry nodded. “Well, you’ll have to get a shower and put on your best clothes because we’re going to have dinner with them tonight.”

 

***

 

“Is all well? You seem agitated.”

“No-YES! Yes, I’m fine.” Arie fidgeted as the car pulled over to the side of the road, next to her parents’ large two story house. She sighed heavily as they came out and faced the grandness of it all, wondering how the evening would turn out. “It’s my mother. I haven’t spoken to her for a bit.”

“You had a falling out?”

“Not in such kind words. Look, let’s just play nice and be cordial and maybe we’ll survive through this evening without any cuts or bruises or broken china.”

“It sounds as though you are trying to convince yourself more than you are me.” Henry retorted, and Arie hated to admit it, but the crazy bastard was right.

“Look, it’s all just very complicated. We just… don’t get along.”

“I gathered that.” he chuckled. “Is there anything I can do to help, love?”

“I doubt it.” she said and rang the doorbell, quickly checking that both of them were still presentable. “Come to think of it, maybe we should keep a few details about you on the mum, yeah? Don’t want them too suspicious. Just… be nice and loveable. Nothing about you being king, okay?”

And just as Arie had predicted, old gray-haired father opened the door per usual. His reading glasses were barely on the end of his nose, a sign he must have been sitting in his comfy chair only moments ago, and his outfit perfectly precise for the occasion. “Hello, my dear.”

Arie stepped in and hugged his graying father, smelling the familiar scent of toffee in his clothes. “Hello, papa. How are you?”

“I’m, just fine, poppet. Arthritis is a bloody nuisance, as usual, this time of year and all… AH! And this… This must be the gentleman guest of yours we spoke of earlier? ”

“Yes papa.” she said with a nervous tick. “This is Henry.”

“Henry is it? James Parsons, how do you do.” he gave out his hand and shook Henry’s with a sturdy handshake. “I was a bit surprised to hear that my daughter was hiding a stranger with possible hallucinations in her house. Undoubtedly you must agree that my concerns for my little poppet were justified?”

“Papa!”

“That’s quite alright Arie.” said Henry in a calming tone. “Your concern for your daughter is absolutely understandable. I assure you, sir, by my honorable name, I shall never lay a finger on your child. Your daughter has shown to be a queen amongst the gods in regards to her kindness. She has taken care of me when it was against her best interest and I shall forever be in her debt for her kindness. She is a true friend and an exemplary guardian.”

“Yes, well… A good upbringing is key, I do believe. One has to show an example for the young to learn.” James grumbled a bit mystified with Henry’s charm-ish ways.

“I wholeheartedly agree, sir.”

“Papa, shall we proceed to the drawing room?”

“Ah yes, quite right, quite right. This way if you please.”

As father James led the way, Arie quickly pulled at Henry’s shoulder to her, her face all ablaze. “What was that?! UGH!” Arie cried out in frustration and slapped Henry a few times out of embarrassment.

“What?”

“’Queen amongst gods’ and all that garbage. Jesus. Act casual!”

“I am. And you shouldn’t use the Lord’s name in vein.” Henry tutted and went on to into the drawing room behind Arie where they were met with an unexpected guest.

“Michael? What are you doing here?” Arie froze still, rather surprised by the unexpected guest.

“Michael?” Henry stared befuddled at the back of Arie’s head, wondering to himself in which modern and godforsaken version of the bible did they change the name of God to Michael. Fortunately, the mystery unraveled itself without making the king look even more like a tit in public than usual.

“That is a rude way to treat our guest.” said Martine, Arie’s mother. “Fashionably late as usual.”

And just like a small child scolded by her mother, Arie shivered from the negative attention she received. “I’m sorry mama. This is Henry, Dr. Sidney’s patient who has been staying with me.”

“’tis a pleasure meeting your acquaintance mademoiselle.” Henry, in his charming manner and good looks, picked the sour lady’s hand in his grasp, kissing her palm in a gentlemanly fashion.

“So you are the mysterious patient my daughter has been hiding?” said the stiff browed and tight-lipped Martine. Her English was precise to the ear, her punctuation and cadences on point, yet Henry’s English ear could not mistake the obvious presence of her French background.

“Mademoiselle, there is no hiding involved, I assure you. As I humbly explained to your gracious husband, I am a mere guest in your daughter’s house. I am there as long as she sees fit to grant me leave.”

Martine looked over Henry’s large shoulder at her daughter, slightly impressed that the young man was so bold and honest with his confrontation and did not shy away from her questioning.

“It’s true mama.” said Arie as she saw her mother searching for her. “I’m looking after him till the investigation is over and Dr. Sidney has finished his therapy sessions.”

With a last critical eye, Martine looked at the dashing man up and down and assessed him with her analytical mind whether or not she approved of the situation. “I suppose I have no say in the matter. I _am_ only your mother, the one who gave birth to you and gave you your life. Of course, you should ignore _my_ guidance.”

Without hesitation, Henry jumped into the middle of the two with an explanation before any more havoc could be created, seeing as how Arie was just a few seconds away from yet another  mental breakdown. “Dear Madame, you have been mentioned numerous times in previous conversation.”

“Oh?” she quizzed, finally a new expression on her stern face.

“We have spoken highly of you and of your wisdom, I assure you. We merely wished to ascertain a certain normalcy first. Things have been rather erratic and hectic, and both of us are learning the intricacies of cohabitation. So please forgive us for not including you sooner on our harmless secret.”

Rather impressed by what she saw before her, Martine gently grabbed at Henry’s arm and pulled him towards the dining room, whispering something unintelligible to him that Arie’s ears could not hear.

“He’s a smooth talking young lad, isn’t he?” James asked with a familiar smirk, clearly something that had been passed down to her.

“You have no idea papa. I can’t believe that actually worked.”

“That was all hogwash wasn’t it?” James asked, and Arie only smiled her own wicked little smirk and followed the other pair into the dining room, coaxing Michael with her on the way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my apologies for posting the newest chapter after such a long period of time. Thanks to all who have patiently stuck by with their support while I’ve been going through my medical issues!

”I hope she hasn’t been tugging at your collar too much this evening? I think she’s taken an interest in you after you swept her off her feet with your sweet-talking.” said Arie with a whisper, trying to remain as unnoticeable as she scanned the three other people around the dining table who chatted vividly about something or other. “Just smile and nod when she starts getting annoying.”

“I shall do no such thing.” said he honestly with a deceptive grin as James glanced over. “I’ve dealt with people far worse in my time. In my court, both men _and_ women alike have demanded more of my undivided attention than your mother. I am sure I have every confidence in my wooing of the fairer variety that I shall remain, as you so say, loveable, in your mother’s eyes.”

“Uh-huh, yeah, whatever. Just be quick on your feet when her claws finally grab a hold of your balls and won’t let go till you listen to everything she has to say. By the end, you’ll gladly chop them off to save yourself from the excruciating and unusual death by a woman who Christ himself would have hated to have as his mother-in-law.”

With a sudden worrisome look for the safety of his sanity and his crown jewels, Henry replied with slight apprehension, “Duly noted. Though I doubt she is as horrid as you make her to be.” he laughed nervously.

But Arie only glared with a serious look that needed not a single word to describe the horrible truth.

Fortunately, the twosome’s dark chat was interrupted with something of a lighter tone.

“My dear, I was wondering how things are going with your employment. I hope things are running smoothly in your station?” asked James as he gained the role of a friendly interrogator.

“Yes papa, everything’s going well.” Arie replied with a more outgoing tone, “Every day is a bit different and exciting and I really feel like I’m doing something good and productive.”

“Sounds absolutely wonderful, my dear, doesn’t it Martine?” James replied and turned to his wife.

Arie’s mother smacked her lips as she dined on the food, whisking her brow up as she gulped the food down with her glass of wine. “I suppose it’s admirable to be pleased with one’s work, despite how menial the work may be.”

Arie sighed silently, irked at her mother’s passive aggressive comment which by now was just another one added to the existing pile of negative comments.

“Well I say we need more people like Arie in the hospital.” said Michael as he raced to defend Arie. “Day to day operations keep doctors and nurses constantly on their feet. Sometimes it’s difficult for us to delve into how the patients are coping things inside. Thankfully people like Arie are there to help those in need when we cannot.”

“I agree.” Henry intervened with his own two cents. “Support and a helping hand are how societies are built. Countries may be led by great leaders, but the people are the backbone of any society. It is our duty to make sure the people are cared for so they may care for others in return. As I believe it is written in the Epistle to the Philippians, ‘Let each of you look not only to his own interests but also to the interests of others’.”

“Spoken like a true leader.” James laughed at the serious tone Henry had as he spoke. “I wonder, do you have any experience in politics by the way you spoke with such conviction?”

“We will not speak of politics nor religion at this table!” Martine scoffed, saving both Arie and Henry from any further sneakiness and lying.

“Yes, perhaps that is a conversation for another time.” Arie replied on behalf of everyone. “The beef is excellent tonight, mama…”

 

xxx

 

“So this is where you came to hide.” Henry’s soft, rich voice interrupted as Arie stood well outside of her parents’ house, finding the chilled air of the backyard more desirable than the fuss and muss inside the stuffy old house. “I do hope I’m not intruding?”

“No, it’s alright.” said she and puffed the hidden cigarette she held between her polished fingers.

“A curious contraption.” he noted as Arie every so often brought her fingers to her lips, stunning Henry by the perfectness of her luscious mouth.

“This? It’s a disgusting habit.” she answered and looked at the half smoked cigarette. “I’ve almost gotten myself off them, but sometimes they just… I don’t know, relieve stress, I guess.”

“Is it a herb of sorts?” he guessed, not familiar with the concept of smoking.

“Something like that. A little bit more unhealthy and addictive. Actually, it's frowned upon a little bit. Definitely not ladylike. You don’t mind the smoke, do you?”

“Far be it for I to deny you your pleasure.”

Arie laughed gently, “Well that’s very decent of you.”

Henry smiled quietly and looked about the large property with its many flowers and trees and the big gazebo that was built smack in the middle of everything like a showpiece. The sturdy dark wood of the fixture with its slightly damp smell reminded him of his younger days, way back when he would travel with his family to outings, spending the afternoons hunting and playing games.

“Would you sit with me?” Henry asked after a moment of gratifying inspection as he deemed the gazebo comfortable.

Arie nodded and snuffed the cigarette, finally satisfied with its toxic smoke.

“So this is where you grew up, was it?”

“Yeah…” Arie sighed deeply. “I guess I was kind of lucky to grow up with so much.”

“You have much to be thankful for.” he said in agreement but was undoubtedly focused on her more mysterious side she only showed hints of. “…which begs me to question: Why are you so wary and afraid of your parents?”

“I’m not afraid of them!” she insisted, but Henry’s evident lack of belief made her re-think her statement. “Look, it hasn’t been an easy relationship. They are these world class surgeons. They are like- like gods! How could I ever live up to them and their standards?”

“No one is asking you to do so.”

“They are!” she protested. “They wanted me to go to med school and become a doctor just like them!”

“And you didn’t want that?”

“No, I didn’t. I never wanted to be a doctor. I didn’t want to be responsible for another human’s life like that. I can’t deal with the pressure!”

Henry listened intently at his friend’s story, feeling immense sympathy for her as he too had once been in a similar instance. “We all have choices to make. We cannot always have the luxury to carry out our own dreams as sometimes the influence of others is too great of an opponent. I admire your will to walk your own path, as I was not strong enough to do so. But what I can say is this: You cannot rely on others to make you happy. Only you have this power. Your parents may not deem your work worthy of you, but as long as this decision, this work that makes you happy, care not for the thoughts of others.”

“Wow…” she stuttered slightly, her eyes misty from the inner conflict that raged inside her, “That was pretty emotional of you, Henry.”

Henry chuckled quietly and bumped his shoulder against Arie’s to cheer her up. “Besides, I think you underestimate yourself a bit.”

Arie raised her eyebrow in question.

“You took me in and have cared for my safety and health. I would say you have exceeded your responsibilities.”

Arie smiled shyly and bumped him back. “Shut up…”

Feeling now rather open and vulnerable, Henry crossed his arms and diverted his eyes, suddenly very cautious of his friend who sat beside him. “You know, I… may have experienced similar feelings in my youth.”

“Really?” she turned her head, rather shocked and intrigued to hear of his issues with self-esteem. “You didn’t want to be king?”

“It was… complicated. I was never intended to be king; I never wanted to be king. I knew nothing of finances or politics. I was not a leader. I found myself more interested in finding ways to sneak out of the palace rather than studying.”

“Well no one likes to study.” she attempted to brush it off. “But it couldn’t have been all bad? I’m sure you must have had some help from some kinds of advisors?”

“Oh aye. My brother John, my uncle, the bishops, and magistrates… But the final and well-being of the country rested on my shoulders. I, a mere soldier.”

“But you were a damn good soldier and strategist.” Arie lightened the damped mood with a quick whip and made Henry chuckle with the compliment.

“Well, at least I was good at something.” he smiled now brightly and turned to look at his companion’s dark eyes which hid a flicker of happiness in them. The deepness in them felt bottomless, and Henry only fell deeper and deeper into their trap like a helpless prey.

“Yeah.” Arie answered, she too drawn to the luminous gaze of Henry’s blue eyes.

And in an instant, without even the slightest hesitation, Henry leaned down and kissed Arie in the chilly breeze that swept against their skin in the gazebo. Theirs was not a fiery kiss by passionate lovers, but a gentle one full of admiration and promise. The soft, feather light touch of each other’s’ lips felt like an eternity, when in reality, the kiss was only a short one. Yet the shortness in it made it ever more sweet and exciting, like an adventure neither one had ever experienced before.

“Mmm… that was nice.” Arie said after a moment of relaxing kissing, her eyes hooded with evident desire and attraction towards the man. Arie then knew what had been behind Henry’s silent smile for all this time, and the knowledge made the care she felt for him grow into tender and shy love.

“It was. I would dare to catch another from thy tasty lips.” he whispered, his lips barely a millimeter away from hers.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

The sudden urgency in Michael’s voice startled the two like they were prey caught in the hunter’s sight.

“Michael?” Arie shouted half in surprise and half in fear as the blond doctor stormed his way up to the gazebo.

“Doctor, let us not act in haste, there are ladies present –“ but Henry’s open arms of truce were met with a sturdy punch to the face that left the king staggering back with the force of the blow.

The king was outraged by such senseless brutality at such a time and place, and thus, his kingly pride he traded in an instant for reckless abandonment, all to defend his right to woo the fair maiden he had found himself fancying.

With the provocation by Michael, Henry acted upon his instinct and got up, ready to fight his new foe that had stood by Arie’s side all this time, pretending to hold himself to a gentlemanly standard. If only Arie would have known the secret threats and warnings Michael had made towards Henry…  

Punch after punch, blow by blow, the altercation was beginning to remind helpless Arie of Greco-Roman wrestling. The loud growls of both men had climbed to such heights, that even the distinguished doctors couldn’t have ignored it. Not especially now when both men slipped on the dampened wood, falling down to the ground and onto the mud the rain had earlier created. Though still, this was not enough to cool down the heated fight.

“Michael, what in heaven’s name is going on?” asked James, displeased by the ruckus and the ungodly fight in front of him.

Between the loud curses and death wishes, Michael growled at Henry with hard punches, “I told you to leave her alone!”

“Michael, stop! Think of your hands! They could be worth millions.” Martine screamed hysterically at the young protégé of her husband’s.

“Wha-?“

Due to the slight distraction, Henry now was handed the opportunity to change the angle to his advantage, with him now giving the hits that would certainly leave bruises for days to come.

“That’s enough! Enough, Henry!” Arie screamed and grabbed Henry’s shoulder, desperately trying to make him stop.

“I am not finished!”

“Yes you are!” she retorted.

“But your honor –“

“Has been defended. Please stop before you do any permanent damage.”

And so, slightly unwillingly, Henry backed off from the bruised doctor that was now well looked after by his peers, and who certainly did not look upon this situation with a favorable eye.

“So, mum, papa… I guess there won’t be any pudding, will there?”

 

xxx

 

“…what I’m saying is, you just can’t start throwing your fists around every time someone provokes you. It’s just not civilized.”

“But as one may recall, I was not the one who acted brashly. I was attacked. How should I have reacted?”

“I know it wasn’t you who started, but you kept on going, now didn’t you?”

“I agree I may not have acted in the most civil of ways, but I did not want him questioning your virtue or honor.”

“And I thank you for your chivalry but –“

“You’re welcome.” he grinned softly as he interrupted the lady and opened the front door to her flat.

“BUT,” Arie continued with an attempt at looking serious, which of course Henry couldn’t take seriously, “things are a bit different these days. My virtue, my honor, my business. I can take care of myself, thank you.”

“Very well, I will concede.” replied Henry, accepting Arie’s view on the matter. “I will not interfere with your womanly business. Now would you be as kind as to help me with acquiring some bandages?”

“Umm, first you are going to take a shower before you dirty up my flat. Better get all that mud off your hair and neck.” she stated swiftly and to the point.

Henry nodded and winced slightly uncomfortably. “Yes, perhaps that is the best course of action. There are rather unsavory places where the mud has taken court.”

“I’ll bet.” she agreed with a saucy look and pulled at his arm. “Now come on before you muddy up my flat.”

Without haste, both Henry and Arie shared the bathroom like an old couple used to their companion’s presence. Though, perhaps old couples did not steal hidden glances at each other in the bathroom whilst the other one wasn’t looking.

“I see you peeking.” Henry said with a proud grin as he watched Arie’s back stiffen through the reflection of the mirror before him. “Not shying away at my nakedness anymore, are you?”

“Oh please.” she scoffed in mockery, though she did so to spare herself from the humiliation of being caught observing his plump backside. “I’m going to turn on the washer. I just wanted to check if your clothes were ready to be put in.”

“So you were looking?” he smiled pleased.

“What?”

“You did take a peek?”

Stumped for an answer, Arie diverted the question by replying, “Just get in the shower.”

“As the lady wishes.” he grinned mischievously and hopped into the warm stream, leaving Arie blushing in silence. “Could you lend me your hand for a moment?”

Arie turned to face him and stuttered, “I’m sorry?”

“A hand. There is a dry patch of filth I cannot reach.”

“Oh…” she shook her head and pulled her sleeve up before opening the glass door. “Sure, hold on. Right here?”

“A little higher up and to the right.” he answered.

“I can’t reach there; your shoulder is too far. Can you squat down a bit and turn your back closer to me?”

“I’m afraid my new injuries do not allow such a strenuous activity.” he replied and gently touched his bruising rib.

“Fine…” Arie sighed and pulled her arm out, and without haste, began to undress so she could join the bruised man and tend to his shoulder and back.

“That’s rather forward of you.” Henry cheekily uttered as the water soaked his mud stained hair and face.

“Hey! You better ease up on the sassy attitude or this ‘fair maiden’ will let you tend to yourself.”

Without any shame or decorum, Henry turned around in all his exposed glory and saw his equal just in front of him in the same lack of attire.

“Arie, though I take great pleasure in teasing your modesty, I do hope you understand the volume of my gratitude. You are humble in nature and a guiding light in the darkness from whence I come. You are… and angel personified, though peculiar you most certainly are as well.”

“Oi, watch it!” she objected with a playful slap on his taut pectoral, which made him laugh.

“Oh rest assured, my lady, I do watch. More keenly than ever, as it so happens.”

“Yeah well…” she gulped nervously as his hypnotizing blue gaze stared at her, increasing the already rapid flood of warmth that flamed her insides like a fever. “Turn around please.”

Despite the hesitation in her breath, Henry did as requested; allowing her to continue with the difficult spot on his back with a sponge, till every speck of dirt had been washed away.

“Okay, I think you’re done.” Arie said and began to cleanse the sponge. But before doing so, Henry turned to her again, clearly with some intention in mind as he grabbed the sponge from her hands.

“What are you doing?” she asked surprised.

“It is your turn, is it not?” he replied and swiftly switched places with Arie. “’tis only fair I treat you to the same courtesy.”

“Umm, I don’t know if that’s – okay, yeah.” she immediately let go of her better judgment as Henry’s usually rough fingers now glided so smoothly against her neck and back, stopping every so often to play with her wet hair which made her groan softly.

“You know,” Arie groaned quietly, “for a guy who has spent most of his life with weapons, you have a very delicate touch.”

“I’m glad you find it pleasing.” he whispered and kept playing with her hair, braiding the wet strands till they lay flat against Arie’s slender shoulder blades.

“Okay, I-I think I’m sufficiently cleaned and scrubbed now.” Arie mumbled hesitantly and turned around with a half-baked plan to get out of the steamy situation before it escalated into something irreversible.

“But I have yet to wash your hair and back with all these soaps and potions of yours.” he gently protested. “Merely a light sprinkling of water will not remove much.”

“I’m wet enough.” said she, only to realize her unfortunate choice of words a second later. “I mean, I think I’m clean now. I didn’t have dirt on me. But… thanks. It was very lovely.”

“I do sense the lady doth protest. To what, I am not sure.”

“I do not protest, I just…”

“Yes?” he grinned his wicked mouth into a smirk, finding the teasing of his nervous friend humorous.

“I’m not protesting, a-and I’m not nervous about anything!”

“I did not claim you as such.” he quipped about her nervous state.

“You didn’t?” she asked all frazzled, to which Henry shook his head as his piercing blue eyes stared right into hers. “You didn’t, of course not. Why be nervous?”

“A great question. Why indeed?” he whispered softly and made his move, capturing her lips with his as his heated body held hers close underneath the shower. The embracing steam in the room was just the right catalyst to top Arie over the edge and into the abyss of nothingness, where all thinking and logic seemed non-existing, and what were left were just her and Henry, together in relaxing unison.

Her lips and tongue gliding so softly against his rivaled that of even the best wine served to him. Her skin was the smoothest he had ever felt, and he couldn’t help the images and wishes to find her next to him in his bed, feeling that delectable skin brush against his rough and weathered body.

“Henry…” she moaned and brought him present, where now he held her trapped against him and the wall, perfectly in his grasp should he want her.

But his melted brain still had blood left to make sense of the situation, so he relented, “Yes, dear angel who’s skin is so delectable it makes Venus herself cry of envy?”

“See? Not nervous.”

Henry chuckled under his hasty breath as he stole kisses from her neck. “You certainly proved me wrong. How shall I recompense you of such a dishonorable accusation?”

Arie paused for a moment, feeling the sparks of her lust ignite as Henry took his pleasure vigorously. “Come with me.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the absolutely lovely, humorous and engaging comments. I love chatting to you guys. I do have to apologize for the sparseness of posts, but if you're interested in knowing the 411 on why I don't update that often, you can go on my tumblr blog and check out this post: http://localsarcasm.tumblr.com/post/147157083117/health-and-why-writing-is-sparse

Like a small child led to a fountain filled with the richest treats ever conceived by mankind, Henry too was blindsided with the evident promise of something truly wonderful. He followed like that of a stray dog, ignoring the raging swelling between his legs as his lust filled eyes could only see the magnificence of his enchantress who lead him.

They had barely taken ten steps outside the bathroom till Henry once again had trapped Arie, this time between himself and the locked door to her bedroom. All throughout the corridor to Arie’s room the two had kept pushing and pulling at each other, the wet patches on the wall and small pools of water on the floor remained as the only evidence.

But the two could not find the will to care, not when both brains had turned off to focus on something more profound and a little bit more intimate. Both Arie and Henry breathed heavily like tired athletes, trying to move forwards when faced with the obstacle that hid their nest behind it.

“You’re crushing me against the door, I can’t open it.” Arie moaned chest and cheek tightly against the door as Henry used his weight to hold her still, kissing her nape so gently while his finger quickly slid down to her warm, wet center, wreaking absolutely pleasurable havoc.

“I dare not stop for I fear the end to my bliss.” he replied with a smile and tucked back a strand of Arie’s wet hair that made her skin freeze in the cool air. With hooded eyes he glanced at the luscious skin and could not help but nip it like a hungry beast.

“Any kind of bliss will be short lived if I can’t get us through the bloody door!” she complained with a huff but managed to get the door open once Henry conceded and allowed her more room to move.

The two hot and heavy bodies slipped inside the room and into the bed with their limbs entangled together, not bothering to part even for a short moment. It was as if the two had hung up their inhibition and logic and now ran solely on their senses of touch, sound and smell.

“I’ve been thinking of you in such a position since that morning I first saw you without your clothes on. You were exceptionally beautiful…” Henry moaned between hasty kisses as he lay on top of Arie, trying to kiss and lick every part of her at the same time, “…so exquisite. You haunt my dreams.”

Arie glanced over Henry’s taught muscles with a keen eye, feeling every curve and edge the so-called king had gained through his training, spending extra time going upon his newest scar.

“Just a faint little thing.” she murmured as she trailed her finger over the pink scar.

“A lasting reminder of the night I met you.” he replied with a gleam of his eye that caught Arie’s smiling attention.

“You’re a sly little deviant, aren’t you?”

Henry laughed, “You love it.” and caught Arie’s lips for a kiss as he trapped her underneath him.

Both swallowed each other’s cries and whimpers of great pleasure as they kissed passionately on the bed, their hips rolling in perfect unison against each other’s. Arie found herself burning with need as she relished the sounds that came deep from Henry’s chest when she tugged at his bottom lip between her teeth. Her own uninhibited want raged in her eyes and Henry would feast upon the heated fire gladly.

“Wait, hold on!” she interrupted suddenly, “Mustn’t get ahead of ourselves.”  

Disappointed by the sudden stop and fear of denial, Henry shifted out of the way and laid back against the bed, watching as Arie began a merciless ransack of her nightstand.

“Dear mistress, why ever did you stop? Though my mind may not be sound, my heart cannot find reasoning to this delay of utter pleasure…” he huffed with an involuntary whine as his manhood stirred in its own displeasure. “Love, I did not hurt you, did I?”

“Oh no everything’s fine.” she replied whilst ignoring the poetry, her hand still inside the drawer, “I’m just looking for… this”!

Henry stared at the little gray package in Arie’s hand, unamused by whatever it was. “And what exactly is ‘it’?”

“One of the greatest inventions since sliced bread.” she replied with a smirk and crawled up Henry until she sat on top of his feet, legs akimbo.

“I don’t understand.” he replied and watched curiously as Arie ripped the package to get inside its rubbery content.

“The scourge of Catholics.” said she and held the little wrapped rubber in her fingers, while Henry stared unamused at the little thing that had gained all of her undivided attention.

“The scourge?”

“Yup. You’ll see later on.” she scantly whispered with a wink and placed the protection.

With her round thighs she trapped him, and like a venus flytrap, now _she_ was the predator and Henry the more than willing victim in her grasp.

Slowly, without missing a single glance to look down upon those piercing blue eyes, Arie mounted her royal steed. Her breath hitched and she gasped as she felt the hardness move through her tight passage, her head becoming dizzier with every new move Henry’s hands made as they moved up and down her body; from lips to breasts, hips to the back of her thighs. She was his and he hers.

“Your sweet honey is intoxicating. Like that of sweet milk only the god’s would allow to be served.” Henry whispered as he trailed his finger up her wet slit, tasting her juices like he found the fountain of youth. “You have done this before.” Henry smiled salaciously and sat up against his beloved rider, reveling in her labored breath as she worked herself into a frenzy.

“Sorry to disappoint you.” she huffed in concentration.

“I am far from disappointed, little minx, especially from this angle.” he chuckled and grabbed her body, flipping them around till she laid on her back and he between her spread legs. “Though, I do prefer a much more active role and faster tempo.”

No time was wasted till Henry buried himself again deep inside her, enjoying the warm and tight feeling of Arie’s walls quickly pulsing and tightening around him. Henry kept with a fast pace, slamming in with mad fervor that seemed so relentless to the ‘unintentionally celibate’ maiden.

Arie’s eyes shut tightly as the warm sensation in the pit of her stomach finally reached its peak and her orgasm shook through her body in waves. She led out a muffled cry of pure gratification against Henry’s shoulder, digging her nails hard into his back till only marks were left as evidence.

But with Arie’s snug walls clenching so tightly around him, Henry snarled in full concentration. He tried to hold back his own release till a later time, hoping the wait would grant him deeper satisfaction and bring him and his new found lover unequivocal intimacy as both would find the peak of pleasure together.

Henry’s fast paced thrusts eventually slowed down as Arie reached her first peak, opting for something more delicate and slow while she recovered from her pleasurable high and managed to get her oddly paced breathing in order.

It felt like a series of huffs against his shoulder, Henry thought; not quite labored gasps but more like -

”…giggling? Are you giggling?”

Henry pulled his sweaty head back and observed his lover’s blushed face, deeming it so.

”I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” She said over shallow breaths and giggles, fanning her face with both hands while Henry stared completely amused by her cute and ever so adorable state. “Can you open that window for just a tick? I think I need some fresh air.”

Henry agreed, of course, as he looked down at his blushing love with wonderment. Within a second, Henry got up from the bed and headed over to the closed window, completely oblivious to the fact that his still hard, gentlemanly disposition bobbed from side to side with every step, still coated with Arie’s juices.

“Evening ladies.” he proudly wished the group of women on the street passing by the apartment, gawking and whistling at the sight of a naked Henry with his proud manhood dangling between his legs.

“Oh my god!” Arie curled up to her side as yet another bout of uncontrollable giggles let themselves be known.

Henry glanced back and made a beeline back to his giggling mistress, jumping next to her on the bed which definitely did not help Arie’s current state.

“Still giggling, are you?” he teased, his fingers tickling her sides and her hot thighs as he settled behind her as the big spoon.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t help it.” she said as she blushed deep red, wiping small tears of laughter away. “It’s probably the sudden rush of hormones going through my body.”

“Well we just have to deal with that, now don’t we?” Henry replied with child-like mischief and attacked Arie’s chest with his lips, making her even more ecstatic.

 

xxx

 

Henry watched as the morning light slowly crept to Arie’s face, slowly making her stir from her blissful slumber and much needed rest. These few minutes of serene awakeness were like God’s gift to Henry. It had been ages since he found himself fully rested and sated alongside a woman he shared a part of his heart with.

This odd creature, Henry thought, had managed to surprise him so many times and in so many different ways. It was as if every day, every moment was new and exciting, and never could Henry anticipate her moves. Even now as he watched Arie’s eyelids begin to bat awake, he pondered what new mysteries and adventures would he find himself in whilst tagging along with this curious individual.

“Good morrow, sweet dove. I hope sleep brought you peace?” he whispered against her temple and gave a kiss. Arie looked around, piecing one and two together to form the bigger picture of what had happened the previous night.

“Hi.” she said and pulled at the sheet, covering her slightly chilled nips and ample chest. “Yeah, I slept well.”

Henry laughed at the sudden shyness before him. “Why do you hide? There isn’t anything I didn’t see last night.”

Arie blushed with a shy smile and by instinct, pulled the sheet up to her neck till she hid every curve and patch of skin Henry so enjoyed looking upon.

“Now now, don’t be coy, little mistress. You think thou canst hide behind a sheet?” Henry chuckled and grabbed it, pulling it up and over the two until they were hidden underneath like in a cocoon. “Oh yes, this is much better.”

“You fiend! You stole my only piece of modesty! I must insist you return it to me, lest you be punished by my father, the duke.” Arie batted her eyes dramatically, surprising Henry with an amusing part of a distressed damsel.

“And if I do not comply with your wishes?” he jumped into the interesting play with his own interpretation of a ghoulish yet remarkably handsome pirate.

“I am to marry an honorable man today! My father and fiancé will have your head if you lay a hand on my supple and gentle body!”

A worrisomely wicked grin crept upon Henry’s face and both characters knew this little story would not end well for the captured fair maiden.

“You are to marry, you say?” he asked devilishly and Arie nodded. “So you are as pure as the angels in heaven?” again Arie nodded. “It would be a shame if something were to happen to such an innocent soul…”

And suddenly Henry climbed over and planted himself once again between Arie’s legs and kept kissing the lovely mistress of the morning, who did not find it in her to pose much of a resistance.

“Oh no! Woe is me! I am hopeless against you, you darned fiend!"

Henry only responded with an "Aaarggh!" and jumped his treasured booty, ignoring the loud giggles that traveled from Arie's lips and into the rest of the apartment. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Arie and Henry deserve a little fluff sometimes.

“Ufff… huff… where did that little burst of energy come from?” Henry chuckled between hasty breaths as he rolled over on his back, looking salaciously at the messy brown-haired woman breathing in unison with him with just as much difficulty.

“I don’t know, but where ever it came from, there isn’t any left,” Arie replied and collapsed onto her chest, staring straight at Henry’s sweaty face.

“Thank God.”

“You finally had you fill, eh?” she chuckled herself with a slight twitch of her lip that made her smile.

“Of you? Never.” he smiled back at her. “Though I do suspect my hips are beginning to protest a bit.”

“Yeah, you were turning rather frigid back there.”

“Frigid?!” he exclaimed, dramatically playing the part of an offended soul. “You call me frigid, lady? I, who give you plenty and ask little in return? Frigid?! Nay, I say, fie, fie!”

Arie rolled onto her side with her bare breasts catching Henry’s attention yet again; she batted her lashes delicately, conveying innocence like that of a baby, “You deem me selfish, sir? If I were a man my behavior and wants would be swept and disregarded in haste, yet my soft skin, thick lips, and lovely personality keep me in a case of chastisement for all to judge. Just because I’m a woman.”

“It isn’t just your skin, your lips or your lovely demeanor that captivate me so.”

“Oh?”

“No.” he replied and looked down at them and the crumpled sheet that barely covered any part of their uncovered skin. “No, dear lady, it is not. It is also that tight quim of yours.”

Shocked and playfully disgusted with Henry’s thought on the matter, Arie immediately replied with a swift hit with her pillow against Henry’s head.

 “OI!”

“PIG! You- you swine!” she resumed with her assault and climbed on top, gaining her the upper hand. “That… is not… the way… to speak to a lady!“ she smacked the pillow against Henry’s face over and over again until her weary arms finally had enough and she huffed from the exertion. “Apologize.”

Henry lay there humbly and willingly defeated by his Godiva, taking each and every hit he deserved and secretly wanted.

“If I apologize, will you stop?” said he.

Arie paused with a slight smirk. “I’ll think about it.”

“Then I shan’t apologize nor ask forgiveness. I would rather have you torment me.” he sneered and was hit again with the pillow, just as he had planned.

“Are you trying to sweet-talk me into submission?”

“Is it working?”

“Perhaps.” she paused and winked, soon forgetting the pillow and laid down on Henry’s chest that seemed so comfy. “You know Henry, you’re very different. You wear your heart on your sleeve, you’re very open and kind and mindful and -”

“I should hope so!” he replied instantly. “I am king.”

“- and a bit narcissistic.” she ended her list. “You know, you wave your title around quite a bit. I wonder if you’re over-compensating for something.”

“And what perchance would I be over-compensating for, since thou hast seen every inch of me with thy naked eye.” he quipped in a salacious manner and chuckled. “I just tease, my darling lady, since you’re the first person I’ve ever met who so openly disregards my title. Being king is good.”

“I’ll bet.” Arie snickered and watched as he scratched and patted his loud, grumbling stomach. “You should do something about that.”

“I do not have the vigor to move away from such a comfortable place. Would you…”

“No.” Arie immediately responded, rolling off again to her side of the bed, which by now had been partly overtaken by Henry’s wide shoulders.

“Please, dear lady?” he scooted over to his side and spooned her closely. “I do recall you making an extravagant egg-dish by the name of Benedict, which tasted absolutely sinful.”

“Eggs benedict, and no, I’m too tired to cook.”

“Please. I will surely make it worth your while.” he whispered in her ear, and Arie couldn’t help but groan in frustration about her lack of self-discipline.

“Fine…” she groaned and shot up, secretly pondering with titillation about the promise of what is to come later.

“Morning sleepyhead!”

“OH MY GOD!” Arie screamed in surprise and instantly hid behind the sofa. “Kate?! What are you doing here?!”

Katherine stifled a snigger but averted her eyes a bit out of courtesy as Arie picked up one of the big cushion from the sofa to hide her nakedness.

“Kate?! I thought we talked about you not popping in unannounced now that I have Henry living here with me?”

“Sure, you get to hog all of him and I get the scraps.” she exhaled dramatically and sat down at the dining table. “But if you recall, we were supposed to go out for lunch, remember?”

Arie thought a bit and indeed the now forgotten lunch date had slipped through her mind. “The curry. I forgot.”

“Yeah, no shit.” she feigned being pissed off. “You didn’t answer my texts, you didn’t answer your phone, so I just decided to come see you instead. But apparently, you are… otherwise preoccupied? Why are you naked?” Kate continued with a raised eyebrow just as an equally naked Henry ran from the bedroom after hearing Arie scream.

“What is it? What happened? Oh! Katherine…” Henry shied slightly as he stood naked and proud in front of his friend.

“Oh! Ooh…” Kate flinched suddenly at the sight of two naked people of opposing sexes, but quickly added one to one which led to the inevitable conclusion of, “You guys! Were you ‘wrestling naked’?”

“Wrestling would not be the correct term.” said Henry, looking quite nervously at Arie’s rigid state.

 “Maybe we should put some clothes on.”

“Yeah, you guys are a bit distracting.” Kate agreed and picked up a grapefruit from the glass bowl filled with fruits, watching with a side eye as the two wobbly and very naked people scurried their way back into hiding. “I’ll just wait here then?”

“We’ll be out in a sec!”


	19. Chapter 19

“Hiya, how’s your day been?” Arie greeted her tired young friend at her lunch table, slightly frazzled herself by all the hustle and bustle the day had brought forth.

Katherine sneered slightly as she played with her food like a bored child. “People come; people go… we stay here as thankless servants.”

“Ah, so it’s that kind of a day today.” Arie replied, understanding the frustration her friend seemed to be under.

“Yep, it’s _that_ kind of a day today.”

“You know what?” Arie suddenly shifted closer, “We should go out and have a girl’s night out!”

Kate raised her eyebrow, intrigued but heavy hearted, since the arrival of handsome Henry, Kate had felt a growing distance between her and her best friend.

“A girls’ night out?” she asked rather surprised. “You sure you have time for such frivolities?”

“Frivolities?” Arie replied slightly confused. “What do you mean ‘do _I_ have time’?”

Kate looked down at her plate, feeling so small and awkward as Arie’s eyes stared at her.

“Well… I just noticed that ever since you and Henry have been playing house, we haven’t been spending much time together lately.” she muttered her reply but was quick to fix her error. “Not to say that Henry hasn’t been fun to be around with. He’s cool to mess around with, being scatterbrained and all, but I’m just starting to feel like a third wheel here.”

“Oh, Katie…” Arie sighed with a dramatically trembling lower lip and sad eyes, which Kate instantly knew would mean a humiliating end for her.

“Arie, stop it. Don’t look at me like that!”

“Katie…” she resumed, protruding her lower lip like a baby, thus making the whole situation even more absurd. “You know I love you and would never want to make you feel out of place, nor would I intentionally leave you out of the loop.” she continued, batting her lashes delicately.

“Yeah, well…” she paused to think, knowing full well that Arie’s intentions had never been to hurt her. Perhaps the new found attention had sparked a growing jealousy – which Kate could not and would not confess due to the impending humiliation if she did so.

Kate shifted a bit uncomfortably, peeking glances at Arie who now sported a giant smile on her face. “No. No, stop it! I’m not jealous!” she insisted, defending herself.

Arie brought up her thumb and forefinger and mouthed ‘a little bit’.

“No, I’m not! I have plenty of friends I could replace you with, just so you know.” she masked her embarrassment with a white lie, trying, in turn, to make her best friend jealous.

“Oh?” Arie said dramatically with wide round eyes and a small smile.

“Uh-huh. I’ve got new better friends like- like- like Andy!”

“Who’s Andy?” Arie stared with humored confusion.

“The new paramedic. Just transferred here a week ago. We’re super tight!” Kate said proudly.

“Aww, now I’m crushed.” Arie replied mockingly, holding her left breast tightly in her hands.

“Yeah, well… speaking of crushes…” Kate stopped and nodded past Arie’s shoulder.

Arie turned her head and noticed Michael on the cafeteria line, looking every bit as fine as if nothing had happened days ago at her parents’ house.

“Have you guys talked?” Kate asked as the two spied on the doctor as if he were an endangered animal.

“No, we haven’t. I haven’t seen him since the incident.” Arie replied and turned back around. “Poor lad had a total fit once he saw us.”

“Yeah, well, he can’t help it. Apparently, you’re just too damn irresistible.”

“Hush.” Arie replied and threw a crumb from her sandwich towards Kate. “I feel terrible about the whole thing. I didn’t even call and make sure he was alright. Maybe I should invite him to sit with us.”

“What, are we in high school?” Kate replied aghast.

But Arie didn’t listen to the nay say of others. “I’m going to ask him. Michael! Michael, hi, hello!” she shouted just enough for him to hear and notice. “Come sit with us.”

Michael looked at the two women suspiciously, wondering if any tricks were involved. “You want _me_ to sit with _you_?”

“Yeah, come on!” Arie invited him again with a cheer, whilst Kate shared Michael’s doubt.

But nevertheless, Michael joined them and sat down to enjoy his lunch, despite their earlier mishaps.

Katherine stared silently at the two companions; watching carefully like a photographer waiting to catch the perfect shot of something truly unique.

“So, how’s it going, mate?” Arie made the first move, starting on neutral ground.

Michael shifted just slightly, a tad uncomfortable with Arie’s nonchalant attitude after an incident that had focused on her, and left him in a less than desirable light.

“Everything’s good. I’m working a lot…” he said simply without much detail. “And you?”

“Good, good. I’m working a lot, too.” she replied drily and awkwardly.

“Oh my God, this is painful. I’m gonna go.” Katherine suddenly jumped up and took her tray, scurrying away so she wouldn’t have to witness the terrible car wreck that was slowly and painfully happening in front of her.

“Is she ok?”

“Yeah, she’ll be fine.” replied Arie with slight anxious discomfort as she was now left alone with her former suitor. “Hey Michael, I know things didn’t really end well the other night, and I suppose I should apologize for leading you on.” she paused, shyly looking up to read Michael’s expressionless face, “I and Henry, we just sort of clicked. I should have been more honest and upfront and I’m sorry. I hope you understand and I hope we can still be friends.” Michael stared at her without even a flinch, which only made Arie more worrisome and nervous. “I mean, we’ve known each other so long now, I would hate to end a friendship. So, we’ll be alright, yeah? Mates?”

Michael paused again for a moment, making each and every extra second more uncomfortable for Arie. But the doctor, fortunately, didn’t leave her hanging for long, but smiled politely as his own manners dictated him to do so, and replying simple, “Mates.”

 

xxx

 

It had been yet another one of those long and tiring days for Arie. Her eyes were sore after reading paper after paper on cases that had once again piled on her desk and started resembling her of an ever growing mountain. Even her comfy ballet flats had given up hope and no longer provided her feet that extra bit of comfort.

Nope, it was way past Arie’s best by –date and what she needed was to change to her jammies and crawl under the sheets, where hopefully a half-naked man waited for her.

With the apartment all quiet and dark, Arie slowly took off her clothes, leaving only her undergarments as she walked straight to her room with the comfy bed and the sheets – minus the half-naked man.

“Odd…” Arie mumbled to herself. The kitchen and living room were dark, so he wasn’t there. The bathroom was empty… that only left, “his room. Henry?”

A mess of curls rolled over on the bed and his sleepy face appeared underneath the duvet with a big yawn.

“Hello, beautiful lady. Is this a pleasant dream or have you finally returned?”

Arie shuffled quietly and climbed onto the small bed and hugged him tightly, kissing his shoulder as she finally laid in bed with him, with her being the big spoon.

“I’m sorry for waking you.”

“’s all well. Had a good day today?” he mumbled in his sleep, holding her arms tightly which embraced him.

“Don’t wanna talk about work.” she whined, to which he chuckled. “Why aren’t you in my bed?”

“Wasn’t invited to sleep in it.” said he.

“I was looking forward to finding you there with nothing but your socks on.” she flirted, though she was a tad too tired to actually start any funny business.

“Down kitty.” Henry sneered pleasingly, satisfied to hear she expected him in her private quarters. “I suppose I shall have to right this wrong in the near future.”

“Absolutely. You’re my new favorite bedtime toy.” Arie smirked, pleased to hear the slight difference in his tone that sounded like honey to her. “You always feel so warm, like a water bottle.”

“I aim to please, love. Now hush, let me sleep.”

With Henry insisting on peace and quiet, Arie acquiesced to his demand and shifted to find the sweet spot for her to sleep on. Unfortunately, such a spot neither would nor could not be found tonight.

“Woman, you are trying my patience.” Henry warned after several moments of Arie bouncing, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

“I’m sorry… You were right. My bed is much more comfortable than yours.”

“Indeed.” he sighed with a murmur and a yawn.

Despite her tired and over-worked brain, Arie found herself still wide awake in the bed with no interest to sleep at all. Every single second that passed felt excruciatingly slow to her and that combined with Henry’s stilled slumber made Arie fidget even more.

“Hal,” she whispered daringly after a moment and brought her fingers to twirl the small curls that had formed in his ginger hair. “I can’t fall asleep.”

With a loud sigh, Henry rolled over and confronted her. “Is something troubling you?” he stared with his hooded eyes, looking quite the disheveled dreamboat Arie had envisioned first thing she got out of work.

“I’m just so terribly tense.” she complained innocently and batted her lashes. “I seem to have difficulties relaxing.”

“’Difficulties relaxing’?” he paused, finding the not-so-innocent double meaning in her words. “And I suppose,” he continued and crawled on top of her, “you would like me to resolve these difficulties?”

“I would be ever so grateful for any assistance, sir. I know you are very well equipped to handle such delicate matters with utmost certainty and discretion.”

“I see. I am very humbled by your trust in my skills in such a matter.” said he and slowly began to slide the straps of Arie’s bra down, now fully invested in the little roleplaying game. “I assure you that your _condition_ will be cured…” he stopped briefly and trailed small kisses past her navel and down to her panty line, “…thoroughly


End file.
